Familiars of the soul arts
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After being forced to give up his children, Vendrick, his wife Nashandra, And his brother Aldia have decided to put their children into hiding to protect them from the Drangleic family and allow them to live a new life. However, They were unaware that their children would be coming back home after seventeen years by a girl and becoming said girls Familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the only choice to make

A/n: I have no idea why, Or what I was thinking when doing this. But...I want to get this from my brain. So you know my routine on how I do my work and how it's for fun and blah blah. Let's just get started. I'll be going by the main story plot since I'm watching as I go, If you want me to add something down the road that's on your mind, then by all means go right ahead and ask away, I will do my best to get it into the story. And I know that many of you will not like how I portray this series, But I'll do my best in my own way.

Sorry in advance, On with the story. P.s I'll try my best with this summary.

Halkeginia, A world where magic ruled over everything. A place where many kingdoms have come and gone, A world where the poor and rich were split into two factions. Those that had magic were nobles, And those that did not were commoners. For eons, Magic has changed in many different forms. The origin of magic was during the age of fire.

Those who had powerful souls were the gods, The rulers of the age of fire. With their souls, They created many things, From cities to fortresses and such, With an iron fist they ruled the land they walked with ease.

That is...until their time came to an end...

Thus the age of dark was born.

The age of dark, An age where humans would become the next gods. An age where humans ruled the lands instead of gods. In a last and final gift to humanity and to prolong their existence, Seath the Scaleless, Who was known as the grandfather of sorcery wrote down all of the many magical spells he had made, As well as many historical books of the many kingdoms and other soul users that came and gone, Just in case the age of fire would come to a close one day sooner than expected...

So that they wouldn't be forgotten.

However in the age of dark, As the years went on. The humans never did learn all that Seath had wrote down. The advance magic spells of the gods that were supposed to be a gift, Were hidden away and never to be spoken of. The magic arts of the humans ancient ancestors that one family has kept secret from the world for many generations as a means to protect their world from others ever finding out about it.

Not only that, But the books that told of the age of fire that the gods were known heavily for, Were all wiped clean of the other gods, As well as other soul users and only had Seath and his basic magic replaced in every single book.

And over the years, Age of man never knew of their ancestors existence and in turn, Never harnessed the gifts that were rightfully theirs.

They were fully forgotten from existence...

-Drangleic, Drangleic castle court room-

A large oval table with a huge hole in the core was in the center of the room, Each chair had a powerful individual of the Drangleic family. In the high chair was the current king of Drangleic, And in the core of the table were his two sons, Both of their ankles and wrists chained to the floor.

The king of Drangleic tapped his fingers on his high chair as he had a stern expression plastered on his face.

"How dare the both of you..." The Drangleic King said "How dare the both of you agree to such a thing! I should have you both hanged for this betrayal!".

"You consider this a betrayal, Father?" The older son said.

The king just hardened his glare at his eldest son "Vendrick, This act that you and your young brother Aldia have committed is ABSOLUTELY deemed a betrayal! The both of you have fallen from grace and have become obsessed with the book of Soul Arts. Furthermore, You used said book to go after the Souls of the Ancient lords long since past".

The young boy known as Aldia spoke up:

"But father! The way of soul arts was part of Seath's writings . It even says-".

"Silence!" The King said "The gods did not want humans to walk the same path as them!".

"No! They made the soul arts book a part of our history, So that man may one day become the next gods of this age!" Vendrick argued "The day this family found Seath's writings was the day that you robbed humans for our ancestors! Our family has kept the advanced forms of magic, While the rest of the world got the basic elements! You stole the peoples heritage away from the rest of the world!".

The king then stood up from his chair. "Enough Vendrick!" He said "This family is doing the age of man a favor and protecting itself from ever harnessing this destructive power! I told the both of you about how chaotic the spells of the gods were time and again. But here you both stand before me...I have failed as a parent to you both, And in turn you both have made a stain on this family!".

Aldia sighed.

"Father...you didn't fail as a parent. You failed as a king..." He said.

The king of Drangleic looked at Aldia with wide eyes, He then shouted at his son. "FAILED AS A KING!? The both of you failed as my children when you learned how to control the power of your soul! You helped your brother Vendrick in the way of Soul Arts! And also went all over Halkeginia looking for the powerful souls that the book of soul arts had the locations of within it. You were able to obtain three powerful souls, Two of them being great souls! And one the soul of a dragon. You used soul arts to bind the souls into your only future heirs, Vendrick! And that is something I shall not let slide" the king said.

Vendrick glared at his father as he snapped back "My children shall own what is rightfully theirs! They have every right to know about the soul arts at least! You can't take away their heritage!" He said. The Drangleic King smiled a bit.

"Oh? Can I now?" The king said "Have you forgotten that I rule this castle? And whatever I say goes. Vendrick, From this day, You, Aldia, And your wife are banished from the Drangleic family! You have sided against us, And shall no longer take the throne!".

"Fine with us" Vendrick and Aldia said until the kind raised his index finger.

"I'm not done" he said "For binding your children with the souls of our ancestors, You shall hand them over and we shall extract their souls using soul steal".

This caused Vendrick to snap. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IF THEIR SOULS ARE REMOVED THEY WILL DIE!". "This is the price that you have to pay when you defy the Drangleic family, Vendrick. I will be generous though, As your father I shall give you and your wife one minute to be with your children. After that, I shall take them away and the three of you shall be off to wherever you end up. This court is over".

The chains binding Vendrick and Aldia were released around there ankles as they walked out of the courtroom of the castle. Aldia was pondering as his brother was quiet as he thought about his children.

"Nashandra will not be happy about this..." Aldia said. Vendrick glanced over at his brother.

"We have to find a way to get around this" Vendrick said as he took a deep breath "I refuse to hand over my children to him!".

-the bedroom-

Nashandra was walking back and forth as she awaited to hear what the verdict was for her husband and her brother in law. She kept walking back and forth as she held a baby in her arms, Gently rocking it back and forth.

The baby cooed and reached out to touch it's mothers face. Nashandra smiled at her child as she poked it's cheeks. "Now now" Nashandra said "You know that if I give you attention, Then your brothers will want some too".

The baby just kept cooing for it's mother as she kissed it's head before hearing one of her other children crying, Nashandra placed her child down in it's crib as she went over to her other children.

"Oh, Eli. Whatever is the matter?" She said as she held her son up to her chest. Eli kept crying as Nashandra rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh, Mothers here now. You don't have to cry anymore Eli-".

That's when the door opened as Vendrick and Aldia came inside, Nashandra turned to the door. "Darling, Aldia. They finished the court trial" she asked. Vendrick nodded as he walked over to his wife, He looked at his son Eli who was still crying as he placed his hand over his face.

"Eli...don't cry..." Vendrick said sadly in his tone as he walked over to his other children, In the large crib were two other baby boys. Each one named after the ancient ones of old, Vendrick picked up his eldest son and held him high.

"Sinh, My child...I am so sorry that I won't be able to see you or your brothers grow up in this world". This quickly got Nashandra's attention. "Vendrick...what are you saying? What do you mean that you won't be able to see Sinh or any of our children grow up?" She asked. Vendrick turned to his wife as he placed Sinh back into the crib as he gently rubbed his other son Gwyn on the forehead.

"My father has decided to banish us from Drangleic".

"That doesn't actually surprise me. I'm actually surprised that he-".

"But we're not getting our children. They are to be taken away and have their souls taken out...".

Nashandra's eyes grew wide in horror as she increased her grip on her son Eli.

"NO! NEVER!" She yelled "I won't hand my children over! I'm their mother! Why would they-".

"It's because of what we did" Aldia said "When we bonded their souls with the ancient ones souls...they don't want their heirs owning such power".

Nashandra glared at Aldia, "So their so afraid that our children shall wield the souls of our ancestors that their willing to kill them!? This is going too far!" She then turned to her husband "Vendrick please tell me that you found a way around this? Please!?".

Vendrick sighed in defeat as he unfortunately shook his head at her "I've been thinking some way around this" he said "And don't have a single thing to counter against this...".

"But!? W-we could go into hiding somewhere with someone we know" Nashandra said frantically "I'm friends with some nobles that might-".

"It wouldn't work, They'd hunt us down to the bitter end to get our children and kill us if given the chance. There has to be a way to keep our children safe so that my family can never find them" Vendrick said as he was trying to think up new ideas. Aldia then snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute!" He said "I think that theirs an old magic spell that Seath wrote down that might help us. It's our only shot, But it could help. Come with me, We need to get to the hidden chamber room". Vendrick and Nashandra looked at each other as they then got their children and followed him.

-hidden chamber room-

The three made there way undetected by the other family members as they walked into the hidden chamber room that was in the basement library. Aldia had found this place when he was younger, And has made it his personal spot before his father found out. They made there way to the center of the library as Aldia walked over to a stack of books and pulled one out and looked over it.

"It is said that over the years when he was still alive, Seath traveled the world to teach the new children in the age of fire the way of soul arts and other magic. He made a way to travel from different places or new worlds with a spell that he had created when he was traveling. Ah! Here it is, The alternative universe spell" Aldia said as he took a deep breath and focused his mind.

His body began to glow as he held out his right hand outward. That's when a huge blue portal came forth, Aldia turned to Vendrick and Nashandra. "We have to make this quick, Theirs not much time on our hands".

Vendrick nodded at his brother as he looked at Nashandra who was hesitating. Vendrick kissed her head to reassure her as he walked over to the portal, Nashandra then glanced at her son Gwyn who was reaching out to the portal out of curiosity. She held her son as she followed her husband and Aldia into the portal.

-New Jersey, 2000, Midnight-

The three walked out the other side of the portal as they found themselves an unfamiliar area. The place was full of many houses, All in a row as a dead end was in front of them. Nashandra looked at her surroundings as she held her son close to her chest.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like where in Halkeginia" she said. Aldia walked forward as he took one of his nephews from Vendrick's grip. "No, Where not" Aldia said "We're in a different dimension, An alternative world that is different from our own. This is where we'll leave the children".

"What!? Are you insane!? I won't leave my children here!" Nashandra said. Vendrick then walked forward as he looked at the houses and picked one of them as he walked over to it. Nashandra and Aldia watched him.

"Nashandra...we don't have that much of a choice. This is the only way to protect our children and keep them safe. We have to do this".

Nashandra glanced at Gwyn who was looking at the area that he was in still in curiousness. Nashandra kissed her child as she followed Vendrick to the house that he stopped at. Vendrick placed Shinh on the front porch near the door as Aldia placed Eli next to him, Nashandra leaned down to place Gwyn next to his brothers. Aldia then leaned down and tapped his finger on their heads, Each child quickly falling asleep.

"In time, They'll forget about us. What they truly are, What their power is within them...it's for the best" Aldia said.

"For the best..." Vendrick said bitterly "This shouldn't have to end like this! We shouldn't have to put our children into hiding from our own family". Aldia glanced at his brother. "Believe me, I hate this just as much as the two of you. But what would you have? Our family hunting us down looking for them? Or keeping them safe?".

Nashandra looked at her three little boys "Can't we stay with them? I mean we're banished after all" she said.

"We can't...this place isn't like ours. We wouldn't be welcome here" Aldia said "Vendrick, Nashandra...if the two of you have any final words to say, Now is the best time to do so".

Vendrick and Nashandra nodded as they both leaned to their sleeping children. Vendrick smiled at his sons "Be safe, And well protected. I'm sorry, But I hope that the three of you can forgive your father for this".

"I wish we could see you again, But...but I just want you three to know. That your mother loves you very much".

Aldia then made the portal appear again, "We have to go, Our minute is near it's end". The two then walked off the porch as Vendrick stopped halfway and turned around and knocked on the door loudly, He then quickly walked back to the portal as the three walked into it as it closed behind them.

As they left, The sound of the door that Vendrick had knocked on opened up.

"Ahhh...who wakes up somebody at 12:45 in the morning?" A woman said as she looked outside only to see that nobody was there. "Jeez, Don't knock and then leave...I swear-". She quickly held her tongue when she saw the three baby boys at the doorstep. The woman quickly picked up the children and brought them inside.

"Richard! Richard wake up!" The woman yelled "I have something to show you!". There was a sound upstairs and a door opened as a man who was tying up his robe came downstairs. "God Jill! Why do you have to yell in the middle of the night? I mean don't you know-".

Richard stopped talking as Jill held the babies in her arms.

"Richard" she said happily "We finally have children! Three beautiful baby boys were outside our doorstep". Richard walked over to his wife as he held Eli in his arms.

"Oh thank god" Richard said "We're finally going to have a family like we promised". He then looked the small cloth that had his name on it.

"Eli, That's a cute name for a boy".

"Hun? What about these two? They don't have a tag on their cloth that gives their names?" Jill said.

"They don't? Well that's odd".

"What should we name them?".

Richard then thought about it for a bit until he came up with an answer. "We'll name this one Blake, And the other one Kyan". Jill smiled at her husband "Naming one after your grandfather I see?".

"Hey, Blake is a good name for a boy" Richard said proudly "Come on, Let's get these kids into bed". The two then walked upstairs as they took their new sons with with them.

-meanwhile back at Drangleic castle-

Aldia, Nashandra, And Vendrick all came out of the portal as it closed up. Nashandra was silent as well as Vendrick. Aldia sighed in response.

"I know that you didn't like what we had to do, But It was for the good of their safety that we had to resort to this".

Vendrick and Nashandra just remained quiet as they walked past Aldia. Aldia turned his head to where the portal was and closed his eyes.

"Be safe, I know you three will have a better life in your new home".

A/n: I know...I know that this summary isn't the best, It's been eating at me all night and today like crazy. This is not what all of you wanted I know. And I'm sorry, But I can't get this idea out of my head. I'll do my best to make changes as I write.

Now I know what you'll ask:

1- why the hell are you even writing this?

2- why aren't you working on Asterisk War: Nightingales

3-why are you screwing up the Dark Souls lore like this? You can't just change it into something like this?!

4- what the fuck am I reading?

I'm sorry, But I want to get this story and ideas out of my head. I apologize but I know that's not good enough. But I want to do this...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the legendary zero

-17 years latter-

The years passed by like flying colors. The current age of man was here, And still after 17 long years was still oblivious of the age of fires other gods. Seath's name was the only name that spread all across Halkeginia.

Not only his name spread, But his basic magic as well, The new current age of man was able to develop new magical spells with the basic books that were given to them. They never knew about the advanced spells of the gods nor did they ever learn the art of souls. The Drangleic family made sure of that.

The areas of the gods were all abandoned, Only collecting dust, Mold, And rust in there years. Soon, They became homes for the ill intent and the corrupt.

Vendrick, His wife and brother were banished from the country of Drangleic. They had been asked about the children and Vendrick replied with "We killed them...they are no more". The king was pleased to hear this and told his sons to pack their things and leave. They did so, And have traveled far and wide all across Halkeginia searching for a new home.

They found said new home and moved in with the La Valliere family, Who Nashandra had very strong friendly ties with involving their mother Karin, Duchesses de La Valliere. They heard their story and were absolutely applauded at the Drangleic families choice of punishment. They made sure to make them feel welcomed. However, Unbeknownst to the Drangleic family, Aldia had secretly stolen the book of soul arts from them.

The Duke and Duchess asked of Vendrick and Aldia to watch over their youngest daughter Louise de La Valliere at the Tristanian Academy of magic. They both agreed to do so, But promised themselves to never use soul arts or any of the advanced magic of the gods.

-Tristanian Academy of Magic-

The Tristanian academy of magic. An institute school that teaches students from aristocratic families in the arts of current magic and the study of the elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water. The academy has three classes: first years have brown cloaks, Second years have black cloaks, And third years have purple cloaks. The school is under the watchful eye of principle and administrator Osmond.

The Tristanian academy of magic was built in a pentagram like symbol. Each tower had a different color roof representing the four elements, The fifth tower however, Was mostly used for storage.

-Louise's room-

Louise was asleep in her bed. She was sleeping peacefully until the sun shined in her eyes.

"Ummm, Is it morning already?" She said as she leaned up and stretched her arms. She got out of bed and began to brush her hair. As she brushed it she then thought back to last year.

-flashback-

"And another explosion from the Zero!" A student said as everyone else laughed at Louise who was covered in soot and had bits of her first year uniform ruined. Louise teared up as she ran out of the classroom and went to the only person who would cheer her up whenever she got upset.

Vendrick was looking over the magic books of the modern day. He shook his head as he closed the final book.

"Poor people, What I would give to get back at my family for this!" Vendrick said angrily as he still remembered what his family was going to do to his children. Not a day went by that he didn't stop and think how his sons were doing. Nashandra out right refused to speak of her children and dropped the matter all together as if they never existed. Aldia just ignored the topic and only focused on helping out Louise in her magic.

That's when his door flung open as Louise ran over to him and held him tightly "I messed up again!" She said as she cried into his robes. Vendrick gently placed his hand on Louise's head and patted her. Ever since day one in the academy, She has been known as Louise the Zero. For she was the only mage that couldn't produce magic and always ended in a explosion.

That nickname stuck with her all the way to her second year, Her family also heard about her lack of magic and deemed her incapable and a zero as well, Minus her elder sister who always believed in her. Something that Vendrick did not take kindly to hear. But he was a guest at their home, So he kept his personal opinions to himself.

He along with Aldia kept trying to help Louise with her magic, Making sure to not teach her the ancient magic of the gods, But the result was always the same; An explosion.

Vendrick made sure to act like a second father to the young Mage as he, Like her older sister, Always believed in her. "Now now, Louise. I'm sure it was-" Louise quickly cut him off.

"No Vendrick!" She said "This has been the fourth time this year and I haven't improved at all. No matter how hard you and Aldia teach me, I can't ever get it right". Louise just cried even more as Vendrick comforted her.

"I don't deserve to be a mage...".

"Don't say that, You have every right to be a Mage".

"I doubt it...but, Thank you...for believing in me".

Vendrick smiled at her as he kept patting her head. "I always will, You're like a daughter to me". Louise then looked up at Vendrick with curiosity in her head.

"Vendrick...".

"Yes, Louise?".

"Will you...ever tell me what happened to your children?".

Vendrick was silent when she asked, Louise had asked him this before when she was five. But that was only because she overheard what Nashandra had told her mother and father long ago, And she was curious ever since to find out what happened to them and where they went.

Vendrick sighed as he nodded at her "It's a very painful story...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you".

-flashback end-

Louise got her clothes on as put on her stockings and cloak, She then glanced at the small table in her room as she grabbed her wand. She took a deep breath as she walked out of her room.

'I'll do my best today, Vendrick' Louise thought.

-meanwhile on earth, New Jersey, Oakcrest High School, 2017-

After being adopted by Jill and Richard seventeen years ago. The Drangleic children have lived with their adoptive parents in what they referred to "The good 17 years of their lives". Although the thought of their birth parents came to mind every now and then. The school was having it's annual martial arts tournament again for this year, In the ring was another schools champion, And on the other side was Oakcrest's champion and non defeated martial artist, Blake Rosewidow.

In the stand were his younger brothers Kyan and Eli as they were with their adoptive parents. "Go for it, Blake!" Eli said "You got this!".

"He's weak, Take him down brother!" Kyan added.

Blake glanced at his younger brothers in the stands and formed a small smirk. Blake was the oldest out of the three at the age of 18, While Eli and Kyan were both 17. Blake had long black hair that reached past his neck and had some of it cover over his right eye, He made sure to put it in a ponytail before the match.

Kyan had white short punk like hair that was a bit on the spikey side and Eli had brown hair that had a very short ponytail in the back and had tiny spikes here and there.

However their real distinguishing features was what made them stand out. Thanks to the souls that were in their bodies, They developed small permanent traits:

Blake had the soul of Sinh, The Slumbering Dragon. He had bright yellow eyes with black slits in them, Sharp nails and teeth, And his most interesting feature; a dragons tongue. He was immune to poison and lightning.

Kyan had the soul of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. He had faint orange eyes that had a tiny glow to them as if they were a dying ember of flames, And a few black markings all over his body. He was also immune to fire and lightning.

And Eli had the Soul of The Ivory King. He had sky blue eyes, And his breath was permanently cold whenever he breathed. He was immune to fire as well, And the cold as a bonus.

Blake stood up as he got into a fighting stance, Unbeknownst to him throughout the years, He also had the strength of the dragon Sinh. It was that strength that made him undefeated in martial arts, Not only that, But Kyan had it as well, While Eli had very quick agility. All extra traits from their souls.

The referee raised his arm as the two boys prepared themselves, The referee then lowered his arm.

"Begin!".

Blake saw his opponent come at him with a high kick, He blocked it with his arms as he came at him with a straight punch. His opponent moved his body to the side as he then got on Blake's blindsided and jabbed him in the side. Blake turned and used a sweep kick as his opponent blocked it, But that's to Blake's strength, Was able to break his guard.

Blake took that as a opportunity and punched his opponent in the abdomen and left side of his face. His opponent backed up in a daze as he tired to recover, But Blake rushed at him and sent out a few kicks to his legs and punches to his torso. Blake's opponent quickly fell to the floor in defeat.

"The winner, Is Blake Rosewidow !" The referee announced.

Everyone in the crowd cheered as well as his brothers and adopted parents. "That's my boy, Good job son!" Richard said. "We knew you would win!" Jill said.

"Blake is number one!" Eli said.

"Heh, That's my bro" Kyan said with a smirk.

-after school-

Blake, Kyan, And Eli were all walking out of school as they were heading home. "Dude, That guy didn't stand a chance against you!" Kyan said "You kicked his ass with flying colors!".

Eli placed his hands over his head "I'll say, You beat him in record time, Big brother".

Blake had his hair down as he pulled out his electronic cigarette from his trench coat pocket, He was now wearing jeans, a white dress shirt with a brown vest, And his black trench coat. He sighed as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well...I just hope that my opponent is alright. I hope I didn't rough house him too much" Blake said as they made their way to the family car. That's when some girl from his school ran over to him. "Ohhh, Blake! I loved how you fought with that one guy in the martial arts tournament. Maybe you can come over tomorrow and...teach me?" She asked.

Blake just looked at her as he blew out another puff of smoke before glancing to his brothers, Kyan and Eli were moving their thumbs past their necks, And slowly shaking their heads, Blake glanced back at the girl as he saw her pressing her chest up against his arm. He then gently moved his arm from her grip.

"Sorry" Blake said "But, I've got family plans for this weekend. Maybe next time". Blake and the others then walked off to the car as the girl then ran behind him and held him.

"I'll be looking forward to that" she said with half lid eyes before running off. Eli opened the back door of the car and got inside as Blake and Kyan followed, They drove off as Blake rolled down a window and blew out some more smoke before turning off his electronic cigarette and putting it back in his trench coat pocket.

"So, Who was that, Blake? A friend of yours?" Jill asked him. "Just some random girl that wanted me to "Teach" her martial arts. But she really just wants to have sex with me" Blake said.

"Well, That won't be happening anytime soon" Richard said "Besides Blake, You'll want a woman that loves you for you".

"I know dad".

"Well Blake, I hope whoever you end up with brings you nothing but joy. As well as a loving and happy life for the both of you" Jill said. Blake nodded as Kyan smirked.

"Oh yeah, Blake gets a girl with huge breasts and a hot body and a nice-".

Smack!

"Ow! Blake!?" Kyan said as he glared at his older brother who just glanced at him as a smile formed on his face. "Please, Kyan. I'm not getting a girl like that" he said as Eli pondered.

"I wonder if I'll meet a girl with an awesome personality" he said out loud. Blake and Kyan looked at Eli as Kyan laughed.

"Hah hah! Yeah right! You're too kind Eli. I doubt anyone would put up with a kind hearted little kid" Kyan teased, Eli looked over at Kyan as he stuck his tongue out at him "Oh yeah! And you think any girl is gonna like an asshole who tires to be all badass and stuff?".

Blake placed his hand on Eli's head, "Eli, No kind of language like that in front of our parents okay?" He said. Eli blushed a bit in embarrassment. "S-sorry, Blake..." He said.

"It's okay" Blake said.

"Ha! Guess you got in trouble" Kyan said before Blake looked at him. "And no teasing each other, Understand, Kyan?" Blake said sternly. Kyan looked at the car floor and nodded.

"Yes Blake...".

Blake smiled at him as he looked out the car window.

-meanwhile at the Tristanian academy of magic-

All of the students had started going to class, Louise was making her way to Chevreuse's earth class until she saw Vendrick and his brother Aldia walking down the other way talking. Louise smiled as she ran over to them.

"Vendrick! Aldia!" Louise yelled, Vendrick and Aldia stopped talking as they saw Louise come over to them. "Louise, How are you today?" Vendrick said as Louise stopped in front of him "I'm doing great, And how about the both of you?" Louise asked.

"We're just going over this book of mine for a bit" Aldia said "That's all, It's pretty boring stuff". Louise smiled at Aldia as she shook her head "No no, I bet it's wonderful whatever it is your doing. I wish I could help, But I have to head to class in the earth tower".

"Alright Louise, Do your best okay" Vendrick said. Louise smiled as she nodded at him. "I will, And thank you both again. I'll be sure to visit you after class, Vendrick".

Louise ran off as Vendrick watched her, Aldia looked over at his brother and chuckled a bit. Vendrick glanced at him.

"What's so funny, Brother?".

"You treat her as if she's yours".

"Heh...well her father doesn't treat her with the respect and love that she deserves, Nor her older sister Eleonore. Cattleya is the only person who treats her with kindness and love. And then her mother-".

"Hold on Vendrick, You forget that Nashandra and Karin are very and I mean VERY close friends. If your wife was to hear you say that...".

Vendrick sighed as a sweatmark came down the back of his head. "I know..." Vendrick said "She'd use her soul to kill me!". Aldia smiled at his brother as he looked over the book of soul arts "Well, We should keep going over this book to find other strong souls. The last thing we want-".

"Is for the Drangleic family to find them all, Although I doubt they would even find a single one since we have the book" Vendrick said as he walked forward "I have to head to Osmond's office for now, But keep an eye out for anything suspicious Aldia. We don't want our families spies or any of the other Drangleic high official figures in the other lands getting their hands on this book".

Aldia nodded as he and Vendrick went their separate ways, Vendrick then had another memory of his sons. He shook his head at the thought, "No...I already couldn't sleep last night without thinking about them" he said to himself.

-Chevreuse's earth class-

"Congratulations everyone on making it to your second yearI am Miss Chevreuse and I'll be here to teach you at Tristanian academy. My element is earth, And my codename is Chevreuse the red earth. For the next two terms I will be teaching you all about earth based magic" Chevreuse said to the class as she continued teaching.

As Chevreuse was still talking, About 5 guys were looking at a red haired young woman with dark skin, Brownish golden eyes, And large breasts that were exposed a bit for all to see.

This woman was none other than Kirche Von Anhalt Zerbst.

One of the boys leaned over to Kirche "You're cute" he said as Kirche smirked at his complement to her "Oh, Why thank you" Kirche said with a seductive voice. Louise was sitting far away from her classmates in the top row as she was reading her basic magic book for the 4th time, She glanced over at Kirche and rolled her eyes.

'Jeez, Zerbst is such a pain...' Louise thought 'But...I sometimes wish how it would feel to have some male students fall for me...even if for just a day'. Louise sighed in her head, She realized that it would never happen. She had no friends to call her own in the school besides Vendrick and Aldia, Every time she would try to do something good she would make an explosion and everyone would make fun of her and laugh at her, It always bothered her and it hurt her feelings very much, But she kept putting up with it time and again.

'Just for once, Besides Vendrick and Aldia. I just wish for once that someone...anyone of my peers could acknowledge me with a positive outlook or give me hope or ANYTHING! -sighs- I wish Wardes was here right now...'.

As Louise was thinking, Chevreuse was still teaching "Now, Who can tell me the four basic elements of magic" Chevreuse asked her class. A boy holding up a rose raised up his hand.

"Ah, The four basic elements happen to be earth, Water, Fire, and Air. And just by coincidence, My element happens to be earth, Just like you madam. Guiche De Gramont at your service, My codename is brass" Guiche said as he put his rose in his mouth "Pleased to meet you".

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gramont" Chevreuse said "Earth magic is the directly involved in the revitalization of all things. To help you understand that principle, You will all now memorize a spell using alchemy". Chevreuse then took out three pebbles out of her robe and put them on the desk as she took out her wand and held it over the pebbles, She then said a few words as the pebbles began to shake and turn into brass pebbles.

Everyone was amazed by the teachers magic as Kirche stood up from her seat.

"Whoa! Did you change those into gold!?" Kirche asked in amazement.

"No Kirche, Brass" Chevreuse said.

"Oh...right..." Kirche said in disappointment as she went back to her seat. Chevreuse then placed a new set of pebbles on the desk "Now let's see if one of you can cast this spell" she said as she looked at her students and picked out Louise.

"You over there, The one taking notes".

All of the students began to look at one another and freak out or say something cruel about Louise.

"Oh man, She picked the Zero"

"She'll never get this spell right".

"Brace yourselves for an explosion".

Louise stopped writing as she looked up at the teacher "Huh? Yes ma'am?" Louise said.

"What is your name?" Chevreuse asked Louise, "Louise, Ma'am" Louise said as she stood up "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere" Louise said. That's when another student rises his hand "Umm, Excuse me ma'am" he said.

"Yes, What is it Mailcorne?".

"Umm, I think that you should let someone else have a turn at it".

All of the other students nodded their heads rapidly as Kirche stood up from her seat "It's too dangerous to let her try, Let me do it" she said. Louise just looked at all of her peers as she then started to get frustrated.

"Dangerous that's nonsense, Theirs nothing dangerous about this spell" Chevreuse said. Louise then raised her voice to make herself known:

"I'M THE ONE SHE PICKED SO I'M GONNA DO IT!".

All of her students just looked at her as Louise made her way down to the desk. "Well said" Chevreuse said, A girl with blue hair and glasses who was reading a book then grabbed her staff and walked over to the door and walked out. Louise pulled out her wand as she held it up.

"Please Louise, Stop it" Kirche said.

"You're distracting me so be quiet!".

Louise then looked back at Chevreuse "Now Louise, Think hard about the metal you want to turn this into". Louise nodded as she aimed her wand at the pebbles. She said the same words as Chevreuse as the pebbles began to glow.

-Osmond's office-

A few buildings away was a tower in the center of the school, Inside the building was an old man who looked in his sixties or more. That man was Osmond. A woman with green hair was present as well as she was at her desk writing. Vendrick was sitting at a desk as well as he was memorizing some of the spells from the Drangleic family hidden chamber.

"Another year has started with no particular problems to be dealt with".

"It couldn't be better" the green haired woman said.

"Indeed..." Vendrick said as he kept writing.

"As the institutes principle I could not have wished for a more peaceful beginning" Osmond said as he lifted up his pipe and smoked it. The green haired woman pulled out her wand as she levitated it from Osmond's hand over to her, Osmond blew out some smoke as he brushed his beard.

Vendrick glanced at the woman as he went back to writing.

"At it again are you, Miss Longuevuille?" Vendrick said. Longuevuille glanced at Vendrick and had a tiny hard to see smirk on her face. "Taking care of Osmond's health is part of my job here, And smoking is bad" she said. Osmond then got from his seat as he walked over to her.

"Are going to take away the few pleasures this old man has Miss Longuevuille?" Osmond said as he moved his right hand to touch Longuevuille's butt. Vendrick watched Osmond as he placed his head on the desk.

'Oh for Nito's sake Osmond! Really!?' Vendrick thought. Longuevuille just kept writing "Please stop touching my butt sir" she said. Osmond then started to act senile, Vendrick raised his head up as he looked at Osmond.

"Won't work Osmond. I saw..." He said as Osmond stopped acting as he looked at Vendrick "Oh Vendrick come now, You would have done the same if you were me" Osmond said.

"No thanks, I'm happily married and it's going to stay that way".

"I see..." Osmond said as he remembered something "Oh I almost forgot! Tomorrow is the second years annual familiar summoning" he said.

Longuevuille glanced at Osmond "Damn old man" she said as she felt a mouse run from under her leg and over to Osmond as he picked it up.

"The familiar is a servant and life long friend and companion. As well as one's eyes and ears of the world. Ah my dear familiar Chuchu, Our journey together has been a long one" Osmond said as his familiar spoke to him "Oh I see, White, White as snow you say".

Longuevuille blushed as she closed her legs, Vendrick facepalmed and shook his head. "Dammit Osmond!" Vendrick said.

"Oh Vendrick, Vendrick. You need to have some fun once in awhile" Osmond said "And before you ask, Yes, I am fully aware of your marriage. But come on boy! You only live once".

"Lord Osmond if you ever do that again, I will have it reported to one of the two Royal families" Longuevuille threatened. Osmond turned to her with a glare "Ah hah! Don't get so up and angry just because someone peaked at your panties. It's attitudes like that even got you this position and made you a-".

"Okay enough" Vendrick said as he stood up from his seat "I don't want my family getting involved with anything". Osmond and Longuevuille looked at Vendrick and blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Why not?" Longuevuille said "You're the Prince and the next heir to the Drangleic throne". Vendrick sighed, He never did tell anyone other than Louise's family about what truly happened to his status as Prince. Suddenly, An explosion was heard.

"Huh?".

"Was that?".

"Yes sir I do believe it was".

"You mean the third girl from the Valliere family".

Vendrick gulped as he realized who cause that explosion.

'Louise...' He thought.

Inside the class, The whole place was in shambles. Louise stood up as she was once again in tatters as the other students lifted their heads up. "What is the matter with you!?" Kirche said as Louise pulled out a cloth and rubbed her face.

"I guess I screwed up a little bit".

"What part was a little?" Mailcorne said.

"You're magical success rate today has been zero!" Guiche said.

"Louise the zero!" Kirche said.

Louise just huffed as she looked at miss Chevreuse who was knocked out cold.

Louise sighed "I better go see Osmond...again".

-Osmond's office-

Louise made her way to Osmond's office as she opened the large door and walked inside. Osmond was sitting at his desk as he stroked his beard. Vendrick looked at Louise with worry.

"Louise, Are you alright?" Vendrick asked her, Louise nodded at her friend "Yes Vendrick I'm fine" she said nervously as she took her seat as Osmond sighed.

"Ahh, Miss Valliere...this is the-hold on, How many times does this make that I've seen you in my office?".

"14 sir" Longuevuille said.

"Ah yes, Thank you Miss Longuevuille. Aheam! This makes the 15th time that I've had to see you in my office. I can't afford to keep letting you like this".

Louise nodded as she looked at the floor "Yes sir..." Louise said with disappointment in her voice. Vendrick just looked at Louise, Ever since her first year and her status as a zero, She has gained a negative impact on her teachers. But it wasn't her fault and Vendrick refused to let anyone, Let alone Osmond expel her.

Osmond then tapped his fingers on his desk. "Well...will let this one slide, We'll just say that it was Chevreuse's fault on this one".

"Even though the students warned her not to let me go up?".

"Yes, But make no mistake Miss Valliere. I can't keep covering you forever. If this incident happens again I'm afraid I'll have to-".

"Osmond..." Vendrick said sternly "Don't go there". Osmond looked over at Vendrick who wagged his finger at him. Osmond silently nodded at him as he looked back at Louise "Well, Let's steal this under the rug shall we? You are dismissed".

Louise nodded as Vendrick got up and followed her out the door. Osmond sighed again, "That man watches over her as if they were blood related" Osmond said as Longuevuille spoke.

"He cares about her, And that's all that matters to him" she said.

As Vendrick walked Louise out of the office, Louise turned to him and nodded "Thank you Vendrick" she said. "Anytime Louise, I know what you did was an accident. So just head to your room for now and get some rest".

"Yes sir".

"I'll tell Aldia you said hi".

Louise then made her way down the stairs as she was heading to her room. "So what's the story? Another trip to the detention hall? Or are they finally expelling you? Just kidding" the voice was Kirche as she and another girl with spiral drill hair and a red bow who was known as Montmorency Margarita La Fere Montmorency, And the blue haired girl was with them as well but reading a book.

Kirche and Montmorency laughed as Louise walked past them.

"They decided not to punish me".

"Huh!? Why not!?".

"They said that it was partially the teachers fault making me do it even though the students in the class tried to stop her".

Montmorency and Kirche looked at each other as they then laughed again. Louise sighed as she spoke again "I'm just having a bad day, That's all".

"Yeah well you're always having a bad day you can't even get a real codename Louise the zero" Kirche mocked. Louise was really not in the mood for Kirche's bullying.

"Why don't you be quiet!" Louise said in a frustrated tone. Kirche then thought of an idea to get at her. "Tomorrow should be fun" she said "I can't wait to see what kind of familiar that you'll summon". Louise knew that it was a trap, She tried to stay cool, But that ended up failing.

"Humph! Oh yeah! Well I'm confident in one thing! The summoning spell! Summon servants!" She declared getting Kirche and Montmorency to be in a bit of shock.

"Just you watch! I'll conjure up a familiar that's Devine, And beautiful, And powerful, And it will be better than anything any of you can cook up and then we'll see who's laughing!" Louise then went down the stairs as Kirche and Montmorency just watched her and looked over at the blue haired girl.

"So what do you think, Tabitha?" Kirche asked her. Tabitha just looked at her book "I don't know" she said in a calm voice. Montmorency and Kirche then went back to laughing.

-that night, Louise's room-

Louise was in her bed thinking over and over about what she had just said.

~well I'm confident in one spell! The summoning spell!~

"But I wish I hadn't said so..." Louise said as she hugged her pillow "Why did I have to give in? I can't...I can't do anything right..." That's when their was a knock at her door. "Louise, May I come in? It's Vendrick".

Louise leaned up from her bed as she ran to her door and let Vendrick inside. "Hey Louise" Vendrick said as he stood at the doorway, "Vendrick!" Louise said as she hugged him by his waistline "I messed up...again...".

"I know, I know. I was there remember?".

"Oh, Right".

Vendrick then patted her head "So, Are you ready for tomorrow? The Familiar summoning is going to start first thing in the morning! I bet your excited, Louise". Louise's mood quickly changed as she was now upset, Vendrick caught on to it.

"Louise...? What's wrong? You can tell me" Vendrick said. That's when Louise held onto Vendrick more as she cried. "It was Zerbst!" She said "That Zerbst pushed my emotions and I told her that I would make a better Familiar summoning that anyone else tomorrow...".

Vendrick leaned down to Louise a bit. "Awww, Louise. You shouldn't let Kirche get the better of you" Vendrick said, Louise nodded as she wiped her tears.

"I know...but...It hurts, Vendrick. I've been so lonely here in this school. And the only friends I have are you and Aldia. I just...I just want to prove to everyone that I'm not a zero" she said. Vendrick nodded at her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're not a zero Louise, That you can be sure of" he said. Louise just looked up at Vendrick as she stopped wiping her eyes.

"Th-thank you, Vendrick" Louise said.

-New Jersey, Rosewidow home-

Everyone was in bed asleep, The afternoon passed quickly as the brothers and their parents were all in their rooms. Blake was in his bed smoking and reading a book when he looked over at Eli's bed to see him looking out the window. Blake leaned up as he placed his book to the side.

"Something wrong, Eli?" Blake asked him, Eli stopped looking out the window as he turned to face Blake.

"Oh, I'd assume you were alseep".

"Well I'm not".

"Did I wake you?".

"Not really, I'm still up".

Eli looked back at the window. "Oh...well that's fine..." Eli said. Blake got from his bed as he sat on Eli's bed "Something is on your mind, Eli. What is it?" he asked him. Eli sighed as he looked Blake straight in the eye.

"Blake" Eli said "Do you ever think about mom and dad? You know, Our birth parents?". Blake puffed out a bit of smoke from his mouth as he crossed his arms.

"You thinking about getting someone to find them still?" Blake said as Eli nodded. "Of course! I mean...they had to give us up for a reason. Maybe they...I don't know...".

"They didn't want us, Plain and simple" Kyan said as he woke up "I heard what you said. But that's what I just believe. They just wanted to get rid of us! I swear if I ever saw them, I'd-".

"Don't go there, Kyan. Look, You have your reasons and Eli has his. Let's not get into it about the situation" Blake said as he blew out some more smoke. Kyan and Eli looked at each other then at Blake. "So what do you think the reason is our birth gave us away?" Kyan asked him.

Blake sighed as he pondered a bit in thought "Can't really say for sure" he said "But...I'd like to ask them if we ever find them".

"Is that right?" Kyan said.

"Yeah..." Blake said as he turned off his electronic cigarette "It's late, And we have tomorrow off of school. Let's get some rest guys". The brothers nodded as Blake turned off his lamp as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

'I hope we get the chance to find them...' Blake thought as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Familiar summoning

-the next morning-

Louise was sleeping soundly in her bed as she was having a horrible dream of the Familiar summoning. She was dreading every second of it. Her peers laughing at her, Her rival Zerbst mocking her and bulling her like always, Her once again being called a zero.

Louise quickly sprang up from her sleep panting fast "Ah...ah...just...just a nightmare..." She said as she looked at the sunlight coming into her room, She got out of bed and got dressed for the day. Today was the second year Familiar summoning, And she had already claimed to her family rival Kirche that she would summon the best familiar today. Louise sighed in frustration.

"I hope I do my best today...".

-the courtyard-

All of the second year students were gathering outside the field as they would begin their familiar summoning today. Another teacher who was known as professor Jean Colbert, As well as Vendrick and Aldia were present as well. Louise was with the group of students as she glanced at her only friends.

'Ah! Vendrick is here! And so is Aldia!' Louise thought in a panick as she looked away and glanced at them hoping that they wouldn't see her. As she was looking away, Kirche then stood over her.

"Ready for today, Louise the zero?" Kirche mocked "I can't wait to see your so called amazing familiar that you'll present".

"Leave me alone..." Louise said as Kirche leaned over her more "Awww, What's wrong? Does the little Louise the zero have cold feet and isn't brave enough to summon her familiar? Hm?".

"I said leave me alone, Zerbst!".

"Kirche! That's enough! Stop messing with miss Valliere" Vendrick said sternly at Kirche who just shrugged. "Oh well" she said "I guess we'll get to see what happens when it's your turn. Who knows, You might blow it up with an explosion". Kirche then walked away giggling to herself as Louise was starting to shake a bit in nervousness and fear.

"I won't blow up my servant... I'll summon the best familiar ever" Louise said with a bit of confidence. That's when Jean Cobalt spoke up:

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual. This is the first test for you all since you've all advanced here at the school. We look forward to seeing the familiar that you'll be spending the rest of your life with".

"We know that you'll all do your best, And be sure to have fun as well. No one's familiar is better or perfect, Remember that" Aldia said.

All of the students nodded as they began to get in line and begin summoning their Familiars. One student summoned a creature with one eye, As others summoned a snake, A fox, A falcon and so forth. Montmorency just looked at everyone's different Familiars.

"If I summoned any ugly Familiar I'd be embarrassed for the rest of my life" she said. That's when Guiche came over to her side "You needn't worry, My dear Montmorency. For I'm sure that you'll summon the most excellent and wonderful Familiar" he said with charm.

"Wow! That goes without saying" Montmorency said.

"They say that the Familiar is summoned is the one that suits them the best, In every way. Someone like me-".

"Next, Please" Aldia said catching Guiche's attention. "Oh yes, That would be me, Mr. Drangleic. I am Guiche De Gramont. Observer as I summon the most wonderful and most brilliant Familiar in all the-".

"For the love of Seath, Guiche. There are a lot of other students waiting for their turn, If you would be so kind?" Vendrick said as he sighed, If their was one thing the brothers hated it was the modern day nobles. Vendrick and Aldia couldn't stand how they believed that everyone and everything was below them. Those back in the age of fire were cared for and all were respected, Whoever made theses nobles top dog deserved a lightning spear to the chest.

"-aheam- of course" Guiche said as he began "Seath, Our grandfather of sorcery. Our leader that always comforts us when we are in need, Pray thee, Summon a Familiar that shall become a servant of Guiche the Brass".

That's when there was a rumble around the courtyard.

"I pray, Come and answer my Devine summon!" Guiche finished. The rumbling then started to form cracks at his feet as a huge mole came forth. Guiche was a bit surprised at this.

"Oh...my" Guiche said "Well...umm. My Familiar certainty is good looking". Next up was Kirche, She held out her wand in front of her and said the same words as Guiche:

"Seath, Our grandfather of sorcery. Our leader that always comforts us when we are in need, Pray thee. I pray, Come and answer my Devine summon!" She said.

That's when a flaming salamander came forth as it stood next to it's masters side. Kirche smiled as she leaned down to pet her new Familiar, Everyone was impressed.

"A salamander! Kirche summoned that!?" Guiche said in amazement.

"Wow! A salamander!".

"Kirche has an awesome Familiar".

Vendrick and Aldia rolled their eyes, They knew that Kirche's salamander was nothing to them but a weakling. For they knew great soul users that could create and summon much better Familiars than just a little salamander. Jean Cobalt was impressed by Kirche's Familiar.

"If you don't mind me saying, You summoned quite the Familiar, Haven't you, Miss Zerbst?" he said. Kirche smirked at the professor.

"Thank you, Mr. Cobalt. It fits my codename perfectly, Kirche the fever" she said with a sly smirk. Jean Cobalt nodded at her, "I see" he said "Very Impressive indeed". Aldia then spoke up "Alright then, Has everyone had their turn?".

"No" Kirche said "Not all of us, Miss Valliere hasn't done it". Kirche then looked for her family rival in the crowd as she found Louise hiding behind a few of her classmates as she came forward. She then heard her peers mocking her already:

"Louise the zero".

"The worst mage ever".

"What do you suppose she'll summon?".

"Theirs no way she'll summon anything".

"Yeah, We'll all get another explosion and nothing else".

"She's better off being a peasant than a mage".

Louise was starting to get cold feet as she looked at Vendrick and Aldia who were smiling at her. Vendrick was mouthing out "You can do it Louise" to her, Louise smiled a tiny bit at Vendrick's encouragement as Kirche mocked her like always.

"With all your boasting Louise the zero, You should be able to summon a Familiar that's way better than this big boy, Hm?".

Louise huffed at Kirche's comment as she raised up her wand. 'I...I can do this...' She thought as she began.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!" She said "My Devine! Beautiful! Wise and powerful servant! Head my call! I wish for a servant from the very bottom of my heart! Answer my guidance and appear!".

-meanwhile in New Jersey-

Blake, Kyan, And Eli were walking down the street in the city as they were carrying some groceries home. "Oh man! Why the hell did we agree to carry this shit on foot back home Blake!? Maybe we should have asked our parents to come and pick us up" Kyan whined as Blake turned around to face him.

"Oh come on, Kyan. You that lazy to walk back home? It's not that far from the house" Blake said as he blew out some smoke from his mouth as he had his electronic cigarette in his mouth. Eli followed after Kyan.

"Cheer up, Kyan. At least we get some awesome snacks to eat once we reach the house" he said. Kyan smirked at that part "I know! That's gonna be the best part!". Eli smiled at him until he heard a voice.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!".

Eli stopped walking as he tried to pinpoint the voice. "Huh? Who's that? And what do they mean by servant?" He said to himself.

"Eli, What's wrong little brother?" Blake asked him. Eli then looked at Blake "Hey, Blake. Did you hear a voice just now?".

Blake tilted his head at Eli as he walked over to him "No" he said "I didn't hear a voice, What did it say?". Before Eli could answer the voice was heard again.

"My Devine! Beautiful! Wise and powerful servant! Head my call!".

That's when Blake's ears perked up.

"Was that it?". Eli nodded at him "You heard it too". Blake nodded as Kyan ran over to them. "Oi! What are you guys talking about? And what's up with you Blake?" Kyan asked his older brother. Blake was silent as the voice spoke again.

"I wish for a servant from the very bottom of my heart! Answer my guidance and appear!".

Kyan quickly turned around as he now heard the voice. "Who the fuck!? Okay, Who said that!?". However, Before they could get an answer. A huge green light appeared in front of them. Eli was entranced by it as he went to touch it, But Blake gently moved his hand away from it.

"Huh?".

"Don't Eli, We don't know what this thing is".

"But it's shiny".

Kyan smirked at Eli as he wrapped his left arm around his neck. "Ha! Of course it is" he said with seriousness in his tone "But the question is, What is this thing?". Blake moved a little hesitantly to the strange light as he gently reached his hand to it and poked it. Blake sighed "Well, Whatever it is. It's harmless" he said "Come on, Let's get home, Mom and dad are-".

Suddenly the green light then began to suck his foot in, Blake glanced at the light "Damn! This things got my foot!" He said as he dropped his bags and tried to pull his foot free. But the green light then started to pull him in more. Kyan and Eli instantly dropped their bags and helped their older brother.

"Shit! Come on Eli, Pull!" Kyan said as he was pulling Blake with all his might, Unaware that some of his black markings on his body began to faintly glow orange. Eli was pulling hard too, But wasn't nearly as strong as Kyan.

"Come on! We got this!" Eli said. That's when the green light began to drag them all in.

"Or not...".

The three brothers were sucked into the light as it closed up behind them, They then felt themselves falling from the sky. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kyan yelled as Blake was able to open his eyes for a bit to see his surroundings in the sky.

'What's this?' Blake thought 'A huge meadow. And is that some sort of building?'.

Eli had so many things buzzing around his head it was making him sick.

Meanwhile back at the courtyard, Louise held out her wand as she waited for her Familiar to appear. After about 6 seconds, Nothing showed.

"Eh? Come on! Appear to me!" Louise said in a bit of panic "By Seath, I ask of you, Show me my Familiar. I ask you, From the bottom of my heart!". That's when everybody began laughing at her.

"Wow, Louise can't even summon a Familiar".

"This is an all new low for her".

"Once a zero, Always a zero".

Kirche chuckled a bit as well "Aww, Cheer up Louise" she said "I'm sure you'll one day summon a Familiar...or not. I'm not sure" she mocked. Louise was on the verge of tears as she couldn't take any more humiliation from her peers, Vendrick and Aldia then quickly made sure to put them in their place.

"ENOUGH!" Vendrick roared "My brother and I will not stand by and watch all of you mock and laugh at your peer! She is very capable of summoning a Familiar of her very own, It's just taking it's time to get hear. So be quiet and watch!". Aldia nodded at his brothers words as he smirked at all of the nobles who were now silent. Aldia then walked over to Louise who was wiping the few small tears away from her face.

"It's alright Louise, Just try again". Louise looked up at Aldia and smiled at him as she nodded and held out her wand.

"Seath I beg of you" she said "Bring forth my Familiar. My Devine, Beautiful, Wise Familiar from the bottom of my heart! Answer my guidance and appear!". A few seconds passed and still nothing, Some of the others students began snickering a bit as some tried their best to hold in their laughter. Louise was starting to lose confidence in herself as she started to get tears forming again. That's when a huge explosion came forth and everyone was knocked back to the ground.

"Ah, Told you that would happen" one student said as he got up. Guiche helped up Montmorency "Ah, Are you alright, Montmorency?" He asked her.

"I'm fine Guiche" Montmorency said "But...look".

"Hm? What is it?".

"Louise summoned...a human!?" Montmorency said "And not just that, She summoned three of them!".

Louise just looked at her so called Familiars in disbelief. Blake was the first to get up as he looked at his surroundings, Kyan got up as well as he dusted off his shirt, And Eli was sitting up as he rubbed his head. All of the other students started talking amongst each other.

"Louise summoned a human".

"But theirs three of them".

"Look how their dressed, They look like peasants".

Guiche examined each one and nodded in conclusion with his peers , "yeah...a peasant. There's no doubt about it" he said. However Kyan heard them and turned his head to the crowd of people.

"Who the fuck are you calling a peasant you little shits!?".

All the other students were surprised by his outburst, Blake sighed as he looked at each and every person that he could see, Some of the students Familiars all backed up in a bit of fear. Some of the students spoke to one another again:

"You see that one, The peasant with the black long hair".

"Yeah...he's kinda scary...".

"What's with his eyes, They don't even look normal for a person to have".

Blake was actually able to hear their voices as he ignored them as he glanced over at Louise who was clearly upset. "Th-this...these are...m-my Devine, Powerful, And beautiful...Familiars.." She said as she twitched her right eye. Blake then glanced at Eil as he helped him up.

"You okay?" Blake asked him. Eli nodded a bit "Yeah...just feeling dizzy" he said as he got to his feet "Anyway where are we? This doesn't look like New Jersey".

"Louise" Vendrick said as he walked over to her "Ah congratulations Louise. I knew you could summon your Familiar" he said as he looked at the three boys. However that's when Vendrick's soul sense went off, An ability that he learned to do when he was training in the soul arts.

Vendrick gasped a bit as he placed his hand on his chest.

'What...what's this?! My soul sense shouldn't be going off like this!' He thought 'Besides, Aldia's soul isn't as powerful as mine. So theirs no way I can sense his soul unless it was really powerful'. Vendrick then glanced at Louise's Familiar Blake as he looked at his eyes.

'Bright yellow eyes with black slits resemblance to a dragons...wait! Only one dragon had eyes like those, And that was Sinh's!' Vendrick thought as he then had one of his memories of his sons flash in his head of his eldest child Sinh. Vendrick was then in shock as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Sinh, My son..no...it can't be..." Vendrick said in low low tone as to not let Blake hear him. Blake raised an eyebrow at the man standing in front of him as he sighed as he turned to Louise, Since he was tall, He overtowered her a bit, And to Louise that made her feel uneasy.

'W-what's with this peasant!? Why is he looking at me like that? And his eyes...I'm getting really uncomfortable with them staring at me' Louise thought. She then looked over at Kyan who was looking messing with some kind of device in his hands as she looked at the last of the brothers who was taking in his surroundings slowly.

'Well, I know the other one would just bark out nonsense. But, Maybe I can get an answer from the last one' she thought as she walked over to Eli. Eli was looking at the building in awe until he felt at tap on his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, Hello miss" Eli said with a cheerful smile on his face as he then thought of something 'Wow! She's really pretty!'. Louise had to admit in her head that the young boy was a tiny bit charming, And judging by his tone he was raised to be polite. Louise took a deep breath and spoke.

"Who are you, Peasant?" She asked him. Eli tilted his head a bit in confusion. "Oh me?" He said.

"Yes, Where do you come from!?" Louise asked with a bit of anger in her tone. That's when Kyan walked over to her and stood in front of Eli.

"Hey! Don't be a bitch to my little brother!" He said as he glared at Louise. Louise stared to yell back at Kyan. "Hey! I'm just asking him where the three of you come from, That's all!" She said.

"Wow, That's pretty pathetic" Kirche said "I should have expected no less from you, Louise. To think that you actually summoned up a peasant. And three of them no less". Kirche and the other students them laughed at her. Louise sighed in frustration until Kyan marched over to Kirche and pointed his finger in her face.

"Look here you redhead ungrateful jackass- and oh sweet mother of god you're breasts are huge!" He said as glanced at Kirche's large breasts before shaking his head "No, I'm getting off topic. Who the fuck are YOU to call someone a peasant!? I ought to break a broomstick handle and shove it right up your ass you cunt!".

Kirche was taken back by his threat, But that only made her smile more. "Oh my" she said "Louise, You might want to put this peasant on a leash. He might get out of control" she mocked as she ruffled Kyan's hair as everyone kept laughing more. Kyan was starting to lose his temper with these people as he moved his head away from Kirche and walked over to Louise.

"You! This is all your fault! Take us back home right now!" Kyan demanded. Louise glared at the young man. "Don't take this all out on me okay!? And as for you, Zerbst! I just made a simple mistake, That's all!" She said as she looked at Professor Jean Cobalt.

"Mr. Cobalt, May I please have another try?".

"I'm afraid not, Louise" Cobalt said.

"Ah! Why not!?".

"To do the summoning ritual again would be an insult to the grandfather of sorcery Seath himself. The ritual is a sacred art and can't be done again. whether you like it or not, These three are your Familiars" Jean Cobalt said. Louise sighed in disappointment until she felt a poke on her shoulder, She looked up to see Eli smiling at her.

"What now!?" Louise said still frustrated at her summon, Eli had placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry to bother you miss" he said "But could you tell us where we are?". Louise just looked at Eli as she calmed down a bit, She could tell he was a little curious about where he was, But she would explain things to him latter. She didn't mean to be mad at him earlier, She was just under a bit...scratch that MAJOR stress at the moment.

"-sigh- I'll explain everything latter" Louise said to Eli "But I'd like an explanation from you as well, Is that clear?".

"Crystal clear, Miss" Eli said still smiling at her. Louise looked away from him 'What's with him acting so nice and stuff?' She thought as she spoke to Jean Cobalt.

"But I've never heard of using a peasant as a Familiar, Let alone three of them!" Louise said as everyone of her peers laughed at her again. Eli looked at everyone who was laughing at Louise, He didn't know her, But judging by everything he saw she might have had some bad history here. Louise glanced at her peers as she sighed.

"I'm afraid there are no exceptions miss Louise" Jean Cobalt said seriously "Peasant boys or not, Now finish the ritual".

"What!? With...these..?" Louise said in disbelief "The older looking one is scary, The second one is an idiot, And the third...is...". Blake shrugged at Louise's comment as he took out his electronic cigarette and pressed the small button on the side of it as he sighed and blew out a bit of white smoke. Kyan was twitching his left eye when Louise labeled him an idiot.

"What you call me you jackass!?" Kyan said as Louise glared at him "Oh shut up will you!? You're giving me a headache!" She said as she looked at Eli who was holding his left arm as he looked at everyone. Louise looked at Eli as she realized that she didn't finish what she had to say about him.

"Louise" Aldia said "You were saying something about your third Familiar. You said that the first one is scary, The second one is an idiot, But you didn't finish what you had to say about the third one?". Louise realized that as she just kept looking at Eli who glanced back at her as he waved at her. Louise quickly looked away from him and spoke.

"The third peasant is...well...".

"Yes? Take your time Louise".

"Is...the third one is alright I guess".

This quickly caught the brothers attention, Especially Eli's. Eli just blinked at Louise.

'Alright? What does she mean by that?' Eli thought.

'Oh dear...I wasn't ready for this' Blake thought as he blew out smoke from his mouth. Louise sighed as Jean Cobalt spoke again.

"Enough wasting time miss Louise" he said "Finish the ritual, Or I will personally have you expelled!". Louise was surprised at bit her peers from the crowd spoke.

"Yeah! You tell her!".

"She doesn't deserve to be a Mage!".

"Kick her out already!".

Louise sighed in defeat as she then heard Eli speak up.

"Hey! Shut up and leave her alone!" Eli said in a bit of anger at the students "You guys don't have to gang up on her like that!". Blake and Kyan just looked at Eli with surprise, More so Kyan did.

'That's my brother' Blake thought as he smirked a bit at Eli.

"Dude, What are you doing!? You don't even know this kid! And you're sticking up for her!?" Kyan said.

"Whether I know her or not doesn't matter, Kyan! This young lady shouldn't be laughed at like this!" Eli said as he looked at Jean Cobalt "And as for you, Sir! That's completely not fair to expel someone over a mistake that they made!".

"It is perfectly reasonable to expel someone who cannot finish the summoning ritual" Jean Cobalt argued. Eli just shook his head at the man as Louise just blinked at Eli, Nobody in their life would come to her defense like that. To her, It was a first and a shock to her all at once.

"Okay...I'll finish the ritual..." Louise said as she walked up to Blake who was looking at the sky.

"Go for it Louise!" Kirche yelled.

"Shut up you cow!".

Louise gulped a bit as she tapped on Blake's chest as Blake glanced at her and pulled out his cigarette and turned it off. "Yes? Is there something you want to ask me, Miss?" Blake said. Louise was shaking a bit, The way Blake's eyes just stared at her were completely intimidating. Louise then gestured for Kyan and Eli to come over as well.

"What is it pink one?" Kyan said "You taking us home?".

Louise huffed us she pulled out her wand. "Oh just shut up will you! You three should be thankful for this, Normally someone of noble birth never do something like this to peasant boys!" Louise said as she held up her wand "Now, My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere-".

"Longest. Name. Ever!" Kyan said as he interrupted her. Louise smacked Kyan with her wand.

"Shut up already and let me finish!" She said as she got her words together and pointed her wand at each boy "By the grandfather of sorcery, Bless these individuals. And make them my Familiars" she finished as she then placed her hands on Blake's cheeks. Blake raised his eyebrow at her as he realized that she wanted a kiss from him, He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on lips before moving back.

"Well that was different" Blake said as he looked at Louise going over to Kyan who stuck out his tongue. "You kissed the pink haired bitch! Respect points have been dropped for you, Blake!" Kyan said as he felt Louise grab his cheeks.

"Come on will you stop fooling around already!?" She said as she then pecked him as well before breaking away from him quickly. Kyan then spat as he rubbed his arm on his tongue. "Yuck! I got kissed by an asshole!" He said.

Louise was twitching her eye again as she huffed and turned to Eli. Eli was blushing a bit as Louise then placed her hands on his cheeks as well. Eli was feeling his heart race a bit by this.

"Umm...uhhh..." Eli spat out.

"Come on, Just relax yourself" Louise said as she leaned to his face. Eli nodded as he leaned to her as well as the two locked lips, Louise and Eli kept kissing for a bit, In fact a little longer than the quick peak that she gave Blake and Kyan. The brothers took note of this as they watched.

"Umm, Blake. I think that's going past a peck" Kyan said. "I know, It would seem someone is enjoying it. But the question is, Who" Blake said as he just kept watching them. Eli and Louise then finally broke apart as Louise glanced away from Eli.

"T-thank you..." She said.

"Huh? For what?" Eli asked.

Louise blushed more "For...for coming to my aid...thank you...". Eli nodded at her "No problem" he said "Nobody deserves to be laughed at". Louise mentally smiled as she backed away from him as Jean Cobalt walked over to them.

"Very good, The contract has been made. The bond has been set" he said. The brothers looked at him with confusion.

"Contract?" They said. That's when a white light appeared on their hands.

"The hell is this!?" Kyan said.

"It's just the runes of the Familiar that appear when a contract is made. Don't worry it will-huh!?" Louise said. However, Instead of runes appearing on their hands, The brothers received a dark bronze ring on their ring fingers. Another flash came on Louise's hand as she now had the same ring as them, But three of them on her right ring, Middle, And Index finger.

"What!?" Jean Cobalt said as he examined their hands "That's not supposed to happen".

Vendrick and Aldia looked at each other "The ring of binding" they said. "Hm? The ring of what? What do the both of you mean?" Jean asked them.

Aldia quickly spoke up "Oh! That!" He said "Nothing important Cobalt". Jean Cobalt looked at Aldia with a bit of suspicion but he would ask him about what he knew about the rings latter as he turned to the class.

"Well then...-aheam- now that everyone is done with the familiar summoning. We should all head back, You're all dismissed". All the students got their Familiars and started to fly into the sky. The brothers couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Okay I think this is some kind of joke" Kyan said "How the fuck are they flying!?".

"Maybe I should stop smoking for a while" Blake said.

"Cool" Eli said.

Louise sighed as she looked at Vendrick and Aldia. "I'm really sorry Vendrick, Aldia" she said "I messed up the summoning ritual and got three peasants as a result". Vendrick placed his hand on her head.

"Worry not child, You did a fine job" he assured her as Aldia walked over to Louise's Familiars and held out his hand to them.

"It's good to meet you boys" he said "My name is Aldia Drangleic. And this here is my brother Vendrick Drangleic". The boys held out their hands.

"Blake Rosewidow".

"Kyan Rosewidow".

"Ah, Very nice names" Aldia said as he went over to the last child "And you my boy, What might your name be?". Eli smiled as he held out his hand.

"My name is Eli Rosewidow" he said. This quickly struck something in Aldia and Vendrick at the same time as they looked at Eli with shocked expressions. Eli was confused by their looks.

"Umm, You guys okay?" Eli asked them. Aldia got out of his shock as well as Vendrick as Aldia spoke, "Oh! Y-yes...we're fine. It's good to meet you, Eli" Aldia said as he shook his hand. Louise then walked in front of her new Familiars.

"Okay you three, We're going to head to my room for you to get aquatinted. Now follow me!" She said as she walked off. Kyan groaned as he pulled out his cellphone.

"God what a bitch" he said "Blake, I tried calling the police but I can't get any connection here. Not even a LTE will appear on my phone, What about you guys?".

Blake and Eli pulled out their IPhones and tried to see if they could get a connection, Unfortunately the result was the same as Kyan's. Blake sighed as he put his phone up. "Same here, Kyan. No signal or LTE at all. So we must be somewhere far" Blake said.

"But where is the question" Eli said "Hey! Can we still call each other?".

"I don't see why not, Let's try it" Kyan said as he called up Eli's number. Eli then felt his phone ring and vibrate as he answered the call. "I got a call" Eli said on his phone.

"Good" Kyan said as they both hung up their phones and put them in their pockets "We all have 100% on them so let's use that energy sparingly. I doubt this place has a phone charger". Blake and Eli nodded as they then heard Louise shout.

"WILL YOU THREE GET A MOVE ON ALREADY!?".

Kyan sighed as he put his hand on his face.

"This woman...fuck her..." He said as they all walked to Louise. Aldia and Vendrick looked at each other then at them.

"Aldia...that boy, Blake was it. He had Sinh's eyes" Vendrick said seriously. Aldia glanced at Vendrick "And that young man, Eli" he said "Brother...you don't think that Louise summoned-".

"I know I find it hard to believe too" Vendrick said "But if she did...then this is perfect! I have my children back! We can become a family again!".

Aldia quickly turned to him.

"Now hold on Vendrick! You're getting far too ahead of yourself now" he said "Okay, So Blake has Sinh's eyes. And Eli has the same name as your youngest son, It could just be a coincidence".

"A coincidence!? Nobody in this school has the name Eil! And no child has eyes like that boy Blake's! Aldia, Those could be my sons I just know it!".

"But let's just say that they could be your sons brother, Remember, I told you and Nashandra 17 years ago that they would forget us, What they truly are, And their power that they would hold. Also, They obviously don't want to be here, We might have to send them back-".

"NO!" Vendrick said loudly "I refuse to send them back! I know it in my heart that those three are my boys Aldia! No human has the same traits as they do, or the same name as Eli. I've had constant nightmares of my children for over 17 years, And I'm not about to lose them again! Nashandra has become a shell of her former self, She outright refuses to speak unless it's to ask me something or if Her friend wants to talk with her. We have been a total wreck ever since for the past 17 years and I won't lose my children again!".

Aldia sighed in frustration at his brothers words. "Okay! Fine! We assume that they are your kids! But tell me Vendrick, How in the Abysswalkers soul are you going to convince to them "Hey! I'm your dad and this is your home. I abandoned you when you were a baby because my family is absolutely insane!" Huh!? You think going straight up to them is gonna work? Because I don't think so!" He asked him.

Vendrick raised his hand up.

"One, I didn't abandon them. Two, THEY are my children! Three, I'll think of something. I just have to gain their trust somehow. And four, My soul sense went off when I looked into Blake's eyes!".

Aldia raised an eyebrow in disbelief "Unbelievable" he said "Your soul is the strongest here. And my soul is mid strong but weak. Theirs no way that your soul sense went off unless a very powerful soul was around the area".

"Well it went off, And now if you'll excuse me dear brother. I have a family reunion to begin. I'll write a letter to Nashandra as soon as possible. I'm going to see Louise and her Familiars". Vendrick walked off as Aldia shook his head at him from behind.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I swear you're making a huge mistake with this assumption Vendrick!" Aldia said as he followed after him.

A/n: ah, So sorry about the wait everyone. I had to write down some ideas and such. Now...I know some of you will want to figure out who the brothers love interest will be and when their powers will show, And whose gonna beat the shit out of Guiche.

One, I have the love interests all done and ready, But I want you guys to try and figure it out.

Two, I'll get to their powers real soon.

Three, Guiche will regret messing with the brothers as they protect one another.

Four, If I messed up Louise's personally I apologize. But come on, I can't stand how she was in the show. And I'm still not done watching it yet!

This is gonna be a long one...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 problems already

Louise, Blake, Kyan, And Eli all walked down the hallway as they made their way to her room. As they walked, The boys took in their surroundings carefully. "Huh? Talk about a school straight out of Harry Potter. This is unreal" Kyan said.

"I know, This is so hard to believe" Blake said. Eli then tapped on Louise's shoulder as she turned around to face him.

"Yes? Is there something you want to ask me?".

"Yes ma'am" Eli said "This place, Just what exactly is it?". "This is the Tristanian academy of magic. It's a school where children of noble birth can learn and be taught different forms of magic. This school is only located in Tristanian" Louise said.

Kyan and Blake both scratched their heads in confusion.

"Tristanian academy of magic huh?" Blake said "So you guys are wizards?".

Louise turned to Blake "Mages" she corrected him "Those of noble birth can only use magic. Those that cannot are considered peasants, Which are what the three of you are". Kyan rolled his eyes as he walked forward. "Mages, Wizards. Same thing! All that matters to us is that we get back home".

"I agree, This place is very nice. But we have a foster family to return to in our world" Blake said to Louise. Louise then remembered what she wanted to ask them. "Oh! That reminds me!" She said as she stopped at her door and opened it as they walked into her room, As they walked inside Louise was about to close her door when Vendrick placed his hand on the door. She looked up to see him at the entrance.

"Oh, Vendrick. I didn't see you" Louise said. Vendrick smiled at her as he walked inside her room. "It's alright, Louise" he said "I was in fact following you and your Familiars. You are the first to summon human Familiars Louise, And that alone is a rare feet. So, I'd like to get to know your Familiars more, If that's alright with you that is?".

"No Vendrick it's perfectly fine. I was about to ask them that myself" Louise said as she then sat on her bed and looked at each brother carefully.

"First things first" she said "What are your names? My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. Let's start with you, The one with the creepy eyes". Blake smirked a bit as he sighed, "My name is Blake Rosewidow. I'm 18 years old" he said as Louise looked over at the second brother.

"And you, What about you idiot?".

"Heh, Like I'll answer to a bitch like you!".

"Look I don't have time for games! Just answer me or not!".

"Fine...I'm Kyan Rosewidow. The first younger brother of the three, And I'm 17 years old".

Louise took that in as she looked at the third and final brother "And you, What is your name?". Eli nodded at Louise as he spoke.

"My name is Eli Rosewidow. I'm the second youngest of the three. But Blake and Kyan consider me the little brother, Even though I'm the same age as Kyan" Eli said with a small smirk on his face. Louise nodded at Eli as she then pondered on something else she had in mind.

"Oh I was about to forget" Louise said "Just exactly where do the three of you come from? You said earlier that you had a foster family to go back to, Did you not Blake Widow?".

Blake nodded in response.

"Yes, As a matter a fact I did say that. You see, We're adopted. Our last names are not really Rosewidow, As they belong to our foster parents that took us in when we were babies. They told us that they had found us on their doorstep in 2000, That's all we know about our birth. We have been looking to find our real birth parents, But we didn't get the chance to do so..." Blake said.

"Why not?" Louise asked. Vendrick already knew what Blake was talking about, And that alone was enough proof to convince him that the Familiars of Louise were his children.

'You were trying to look for us...oh Sinh I'm so sorry...' Vendrick thought as he then heard Kyan speak. "We we're going to look into getting an investigator, But you ruined that when you brought us here with your damn magic! So take us back home so we can go find our birth parents! Although...it's not like they'll want to see us anyway since they gave us up and didn't bother to care".

Vendrick silently sighed in sadness, He didn't think that Kyan would think like that. But that was far from the truth. 'Gwyn will be the hardest to convince. I should start with Eli first' he thought to himself.

Louise sighed as she then walked over to her closet and took off her cloak "I can't send you three back..." she said "I'm sorry for taking you three away from finding your real family. But the contract is null and void. So you're stuck here as my Familiars". Blake and Eli looked at the floor in disappointment.

"I see..." they said until Kyan got up from his chair and marched over to Louise.

"Bullshit!" Kyan said "You're a wizard, You can take us back! We want to go back home, NOW!". Louise glared at Kyan as she slammed her closet door. "And I already told you that I can't do that! I can't send you three back to where you belong! I'm sorry, I really am! But it's the truth" she said.

Kyan was about to argue with her as he tightened his fists and then stormed off to the door. Louise was surprised by his actions as she called to him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!? I didn't give you permission to leave!".

"I'm not your fucking dog! Nor am I your slave! I can go wherever I please, So shut the fuck up and let me find my own way out of here".

Kyan then opened the door and walked out of Louise's room. Louise was starting to get frustrated very quickly as she gritted her teeth. "Ohhh! He's so damn irritating!" She said "Why did I have to summon three worthless peasants, I wanted a griffin or maybe a dragon like Tabitha. Or something! But no, I had to summon an idiot, A freak, And a...".

Louise instantly stopped speaking as she looked at Blake and Eli who had their heads hanging down, Both of the boys then got from their seats.

"Well, We're sorry that you didn't get what you wanted. But theirs no need to rub it in like an open wound..." Blake said bitterly as his hair shadowed his eyes, Eli looked away from Louise. "Sorry for being a burden on you, Miss Louise..." Eli said in a depressed tone. Louise cursed in her head as she really wished she hadn't said that in front of them. Unlike Kyan, Blake and Eli were mostly clam of the situation that they were in and didn't show signs of freaking out like Kyan.

But she also forgot that they were still human, Not just Familiars. "W-wait a minute! I honestly didn't-". "No no, It's alright" Blake said "We'll just let you vent out your anger in private. Come on Eli".

Eli followed his older brother as they walked out the door as Eli gently closed it behind him. Louise looked over at Vendrick who was also disappointed in her outburst.

"Now Louise" Vendrick said "Was that really necessary to say that to them? I understand, You're not happy about your summoning. But you shouldn't have to throw it in their face like that. After all, Familiar or not, They're still humans with emotions". Louise knew that Vendrick was right, Louise sighed as she then put her clothes back on as she walked out of her room as Vendrick got up and followed her.

"Let's go find them" Louise said.

-meanwhile-

Blake and Eli were walking downstairs in silence. Louise's words really hit them where it hurt and they needed some time alone to cool off. Out of the three, Blake was the one that should never be crossed with when it comes to his temper. Whatever it may be, Nobody ever wanted to be on his bad side, But what would really send him over the edge, Is if anyone tried to harm his younger brother Eli. Blake knew that Kyan could handle his own, But Eli was a different story.

The brothers kept walking down the stairs until Eli spoke:

"Hey Blake...".

"Yeah...?".

"You think Miss Louise hates us? Well, You know. Us not being what she wanted?". Blake pondered at the thought but shrugged. "I guess she does" he said which only made Eli sigh more.

"I guess you're right...".

"Hey now, Cheer up Eli. I'm sure she'll come around eventually" Blake said to reassure him. Eli smiled a tiny bit, Even though he did't know a lot about Louise fully, He still wanted to help her in any way possible. As they walked, Eli glanced at two people talking as he stopped.

Blake stopped as he glanced at him "You okay?" He asked him. Eli nodded as he overheard the two people talking:

"You know, I'm really good at baking" the girl with light brown hair said to Guiche. Guiche smiled as he wrapped his left arm around the girl.

"I would love to have a sample of one of those" Guiche said as the girl smiled brightly.

"Ah! You really mean it!?".

"Yes! Of course I do Katie. Don't you know by now that I would never lie to you".

"Oh lord Guiche".

Blake had a sweat drop come down his face. "His name is Guiche..." he said "What kind of name is that? Sounds like some type of pie". Eli snickered at Blake's comment as Blake pulled out his electronic cigarette and walked forward.

"Let's go, We don't have time to hear this crap..". The two walked out of the stairway as Guiche and Katie were still talking:

"There is absolutely nothing behind by feelings for you, My dear Katie"

"Oh lord Guiche, You're so wonderful".

Guiche smiled at Katie until he saw Blake and Eli walking past them, "It's those peasant boys that Louise summoned" he said. Blake was already not liking this kid, To him he sounded like an asshole. Eli didn't like him either as he just ignored his comment and walked with his brother. That's when Guiche called out to them.

"Hold on" Guiche said in a snobbish tone.

"What is it boy...?" Blake said not looking at him. "A peasant who walks past nobility, And not even a simple excuse me? You should know who your betters are if you are to be staying here".

That's when Blake made sure to make a huge dramatic sigh as he blew out smoke from his mouth, He didn't look at Guiche as he spoke.

"Boy...let explain something to you" he said "If theirs one thing that you should know...". That's when Blake slowly turned his head at them making sure to let the two nobles see one of his bright yellow eyes glaring at them. Katie was immediately afraid of him, Guiche silently gulped as his response. Blake then turned his head back.

"It's that you don't mess with me when I'm pissed off, otherwise, Their would be...consequences for making a mistake like that. So why don't you take that stubborn pride of yours and take it somewhere else". Blake and Eli then walked off leaving a shaken Katie and stunned Guiche. Guiche quickly gained his composure as he comforted Katie.

"There there my dear Katie" he said "I'm sure he's just bluffing. After all, He's only a peasant. Theirs no way he would be serious in taking on a noble".

Unbeknownst to Guiche, Blake had heard him but decided to drop it and move on. Blake then stopped at the last row of steps, "You go ahead, I'm gonna head outside for a bit" Blake said. Eli nodded at him "Okay, Be safe Blake!" Eli said as he went downstairs.

Blake then blew out some smoke as he went to get some fresh air.

-meanwhile with Kyan-

Kyan was walking around the place as he was still fuming about what Louise had said. He sighed as he stopped at a small indoor water fountain.

"-sighs-...it's been one day and I'm already sick of this place! I

Just want to get back home is that so much to ask!? Jeez!" He said to himself as he looked at his right hand and looked at the ring of binding. He then tried to take it off of his finger, But it unfortunately wouldn't come off much to his dismay.

Kyan stopped messing with his ring as he then laid his back against the wall and slumped downward.

"Stupid Familiar summon crap! Stupid wizards! God...I wish I was home on my PlayStation 3 right now...no technology here either...this place is hell..." he groaned. That's when he heard footsteps as he glanced up at who was making those footsteps as he saw that it was non other than Kirche, And she had a male mage with her as well.

"Aww, What's this?" She said "Don't tell me Louise the zeros Familiar has run off now? Ha ha ha!". Kyan gritted his teeth in anger at this woman as he felt a bit of heat from his black markings on his arms.

'Damn this woman! I really hate her guts!' Kyan thought 'Wait! Why are my arms heating up?'. Kyan then glanced at his arms as he calmed down and saw a tiny bit of steam come from his left forearm, Kyan blinked as he moved his finger over his marking, As it felt faintly warm.

"Okay, Weird" he said as he stood up and walked past Kirche. Kirche's partner and her just looked at him leave. "Hey, If you need help finding your way around the place, I'm sure your master can-".

"Shut up and leave me be!" Kyan yelled at her as he decided to go back to Louise's room. Kirche and her male mage partner just watched him leave.

"He sure is short tempered one" the male mage said.

"So I see, I think it's cute" Kirche said with a giggle.

-outside-

Blake was laying on the ground as he looked at the night sky. He blew out smoke from his mouth as he looked at the red and blue moons that were above him, He smiled as he put his hands behind his back.

"Two moons huh?" He said to himself "This place is nuts, But in a weird way". As Blake was looking at the sky, He then heard a sound of footsteps come towards him. Blake was able to pinpoint the sound as he glanced up and saw a young woman who appeared to be in her teens.

The young woman had on a maid outfit, Had black hair that reached to her neck a bit, Purple eyes, And a very wonderful figure. Blake just looked at the young woman who was towering over him as she stared at him.

"Hello there" she said.

"Hey" Blake said "What's a cute young woman like you doing out here?". The woman smiled as a tiny blush could be seen "Oh, I thank you for the compliment" she said "I was just about to turn in from work. But I saw you laying here on the ground and wondered why you were out here so late".

"Oh me? Just thinking about life...okay that was terrible. I'm actually out here because my friend, If I can call her that, Said some pretty hurtful things. So I'm blowing off steam until everyone cools down" Blake said.

The young woman then sat on next to Blake as she had a look

Of sadness for him "Oh dear, I'm sorry" she said "What's your friends name, If I may be alright to ask you?".

"Louise, She's a wizard" Blake said. The young woman looked at Blake as she blinked. "Louise..? Ah! You must be one of her Familiars that everyone has been talking about!" The young woman said.

Blake blew out some smoke as he snapped his fingers "Bingo!" He said as he put his electronic cigarette away "I take it word got around fast?".

"Are you kidding, It's been the talk around the school non-stop" the young woman said as she then realized that she didn't give Blake her name.

"Oh, Forgive me" she said "I never introduced myself. My name is Siesta".

"Blake Rosewidow, But Blake is fine with me".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 an apology is in order

"Okay, Blake" Siesta said as she smiled at him. Blake then leaned up as he sat up straight. He was just a few inches taller than her, But to

him that didn't matter. He was just happy to have someone to talk to.

"So..." Blake said "My brothers and I are the talk of the whole school huh? I had no idea". Siesta nodded in response "Yes, It was the talk of the whole school all day today. I've never heard of a noble summoning a peasant before".

"And I take it that you're not a noble?".

"No, Not at all. I'm just a peasant who's just working in serving the nobles. I'm also doing this to make enough money to support my family too".

Blake smiled at her as he looked at the ground, "Well, A hardworking young woman doing her best to make ends meet. You really are a keeper miss Siesta" he said getting another blush from

Her. Siesta then glanced at his clothing "Hmm, I've never seen such fine clothes like yours before" she said "Where did you get them?".

"Well I-".

"Familiar!".

Blake was interrupted as he and Siesta looked over to see Louise and Vendrick walking over to them, Louise sighed as she stopped in front of her Familiar. "Ah, There you are! Vendrick and I have been looking all over the place for you" she said ask she looked over at Siesta "I thank you for finding him".

Siesta bowed to Louise.

"You're very welcome ma'am" she said as Blake got up from his nice patch on the grass and dusted himself off. Blake rubbed his head a bit.

"I guess that everyone has cooled off now?" Blake asked Louise. Louise pondered at his question. "Cooled...off?" Louise said in her response. Blake blinked at her as he waved it off, "Never mind" he said "So, Where are Eli and Kyan?".

"I haven't found them yet".

"Is that so".

"Miss Louise!".

Everyone turned around to the doorway to see Eli run over to them, Eli made his way over to his older brother Blake as he panted. "Ah..ah..I've been looking for you bro. But I didn't know that you were with miss Louise" he said. Blake chuckled as he rubbed Eli's head "Well I was here with miss Siesta. But Louise had found me, As well as Vendrick" Blake said.

"That's great!" Eli said with a smile on his face. Vendrick then spoke up.

"I vote we should head back to the room, Now that we've found the two of you. It might be easier to go look for Kyan" he said. Blake placed his hands in his pocket "No need" he said getting confused looks from Louise and Vendrick.

"What do you mean?" Louise said.

"Kyan's probably headed back to the room. He always goes back to his room whenever he's frustrated with something on his mind. So we can head back and he'll be there".

Louise and Vendrick looked at each other again until looking back at Blake. "Okay, We'll head back" Vendrick said with a smile on his face. Blake nodded as he turned to Siesta.

"Sorry about leaving so soon, Miss Siesta" Blake said "But I hope we get to talk again tomorrow maybe?". Siesta smiled and nodded at him "Yes, I would love that" she said as Blake smirked at her.

"Then it's a date then" he said as he and Eli began walking to the castle doorway as Louise and Vendrick followed, Siesta just stood there blushing like mad all over her face, But quickly saw Blake stop halfway as he turned to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Goodnight Siesta!" He said.

"O-oh! G-goodnight Blake!" Siesta said back to him before quickly running off. Blake smiled as he watched her go.

'She's quite adorable' he thought until Louise tapped him on the back "Come on, We don't have time to stand around" she said as Blake turned and walked inside. "Just making sure my friend is getting to her room safely, Louise" he said as he and Louise walked inside.

-Louise's room-

Everyone made there way to Louise's room as she opened the door as everyone walked in to see Kyan sitting on her bed. Louise had her mouth drop almost as she marched over to him and pushed Kyan off the bed as he fell to the floor.

"Fuck! What the- oh...it's you.." Kyan said as he glanced over her to see Blake and Eli sitting at the table "What were my brothers doing following you?".

Louise just ignored his question as she spoke "You have some nerve to sit on your masters bed!".

"Oh get over yourself! It's not like the beds gonna explode! It's just a bed!".

"A bed that belongs to me! Your master!".

"I'm not your dog!".

Vendrick then walked in front of the two to stop the argument from going on any further. "Alright, Alright. That's enough" Vendrick said calmly "Now Louise, I do believe that you wanted to say something to Blake and Eli". Louise almost forgot as she turned to face the two who were sitting at the table.

"Of course, Vendrick" she said as she looked at them "Blake...Eli..".

"Yes?" They both said.

"I would like to apologize...to the both of you...I didn't mean what I said. I was just frustrated about today, Can the both of you forgive your master?". Blake and Eli looked at each other until Blake sighed.

"We forgive you" he said "But next time...keep the hurtful comments to yourself, Okay?". Louise nodded as she looked at Eli who was smiling at her. That's when Kyan yelled.

"What the hell did you say to my brothers pink one!?", Louise glared at Kyan. "Ugh...jeez, Out of the three of you, You're the most annoying!" She said "Look I got mad and said some hurtful things, Better!?". Kyan crossed his arms as Vendrick sat down with Blake and Eil.

"Well -aheam- now that everyone is back, We can return to the question that we wanted to ask you three" Vendrick said "Where exactly did the three of you come from?". Blake, Eil, And Kyan looked at him as Kyan was the first to speak.

"We're from earth" he said.

"Earth?" Louise said with confusion.

"Yes, Earth. New Jersey in fact" Blake said "We've lived there for 17 years. Haven't moved at all from that place, It's a nice little city. With cars, Stores, And all kinds of other stuff". Blake then pondered a little bit in worry "And...it's were our adopted parents are...".

"I hope their alright..." Eli said worriedly. Vendrick looked down at the table, He was happy that his sons had come back by mere chance, But to take them away from the people that took care of them for him and his wife was painful.

'Once I explain everything to the three of you, I'll make sure to go back to that world with you and we can talk things out with them, Hopefully' he thought. However, Louise just looked at her Familiars.

"Well I don't believe it" she said "I don't believe that such a world exists". The brothers looked at her until Eli stood up from his seat "But Miss Louise, We're telling you the truth" he said as he pulled out his phone "We even have proof".

"Do you now?" Louise said calmly to him "May I see your proof?".

"Of course".

Eli walked over to her as he showed her his iPhone as he unlocked it by swiping his thumb over the screen. Louise was mesmerized by his phone alone. "What is that? I've never seen a wand like that before" she asked him.

"Oh, It's my cellphone" Eli said.

"A...sell..fone?".

"Heh heh, No no Miss Louise, A cellphone. And it let's me call, Text, Go on the internet, Save photos-".

"Look up porn" Kyan added in. Eli was then blushing as he glared at him "Come on! That was one time!" He said as he went back to his phone and went to his photos and went to the beginning of his 48 photos. Louise just looked at each one as Vendrick came over to them and looked as well.

"This is amazing!" Louise said as she looked up at Eli "What kind of magic do your people have in your world?". Eli shook his head at her "We don't have any magic at all Louise. Nobody in our world has magic, We use technology to help us out with everything".

"Plus we only have one moon" Blake added into the conversation.

Louise was surprised, A world that didn't have magic and only had one moon, To her it was impossible. "But...what about Nobles?" She asked "Surely you have a status on nobles and peasants". Kyan smirked a bit.

"We don't" Kyan said "We used to, A long long time ago. But now everyone is working together as one. There are some problems that still arise from now and then. But it mostly has to deal with other countries or something that has happened in our own state".

"There are other countries in your world?" Louise said with curiosity and amazement in her voice. "Of course" Blake said "If we get the chance to get back home, Maybe we can show you" Eli said.

Louise thought about it, The thought of going to another world to see new things would be pretty interesting. Eli then tapped her on the shoulder as he wanted to show her the photos.

"Here is us when we were babies" Eli said as Vendrick and Louise looked at the picture. Vendrick smiled at his children, He saw that they were wrapped in the same cloth that they gave them up in. Louise just looked at the picture as she then looked at Eli.

"Are these people, Your foster parents?" She asked him. Eli nodded at her "Yes" he said "They've cared for us ever since we came to their doorstep. Raised us as if we were their own children".

"It wasn't until we turned 7 was when they told us that we were adopted" Kyan said.

"Yeah, And after that was told to us. We've been trying to look for our birth parents ever since" Blake said.

Louise and Vendrick took in all of what they just said. That's when Louise walked over to her closet and began to take off her clothes again. "Well, I believe the three of you that you came from another world" Louise said "But, Now that the three of you are my Familiars. We have to find a way to work together and understand each other more".

The brothers looked at each other then at Louise. "Sounds fair enough" Blake said, Louise took off her shirt and threw it to Kyan.

"Good, Now, Make sure that gets washed. As well as my other clothes" Louise said. Kyan threw her shirt on the floor.

"The hell!? We're not your servants!" He said. Eli was looking away as Blake had his eyes closed when Louise had changed into her nightgown, Louise looked over at Kyan with a stern glare "That's where you're wrong! A Familiar is a servant to it's master! And has to follow it's masters orders! Now I've given my respect to Blake and Eli. But to you, You're the worst of the three! So you get to wash my clothes for tonight! Understand!?" She said.

Kyan was about to argue with her until Vendrick took the clothes from him and held them under his arm. Louise was surprised by his action.

"V-Vendrick..!".

"I shall let one of the maids here in the school tend to these" Vendrick said "In the mean time Louise, You should bond with your Familiars for the time being. I'll also make sure to get the three of you separate bedrooms too, And to be able to sit inside for meals. Since Familiars are supposed to sit outside".

Louise had her mouth hanging, Why would Vendrick just start to care for her Familiars like this. This was a completely different change in her friend. Blake sighed as he took off his trench coat and put it on the chair.

"That's fine with me" he said as he looked at Louise "You don't mind if I sit here in the chair and lay my head on the table do you, Louise?".

Louise nodded her head at him as Blake silently nodded back at her as he smirked a bit and sat in the chair and laid his head on the table and went to sleep. Kyan slumped over to the wall and crossed his arms as he drifted to sleep. Louise then looked at Eli, Who was Quiet.

"Eli...I know this isn't much but..." Louise said as she glanced at the pile of hay that was a few feet from her bed "If you want.."

"I don't mind, Miss Louise" Eli said with a small smile on his face as he walked over to the pile of hay and laid on it. Eli looked up at her and started to drift asleep.

"Goodnight, Miss Louise".

"Goodnight, And...Louise is fine with me".

"Okay, Louise".

Louise just looked at Eli for a bit, Of the three he was the most kind to her. He was nice and he even defended her, She smiled to

Herself but quickly shook her head at the thought. 'Now now Louise. Don't start falling for him just because he defended you today, He's your Familiar and only that! A dog! A peasant! A...a...'.

Louise's mind came to a blank, She really couldn't think of anything else to call but that. She sighed as she went to her bed and got under the covers and drifted to sleep. As that was going on, Vendrick just walked over to each of his children.

He then used his soul sense and carefully focused his power on each one. He then felt huge surges of power come from each child, Their souls were extremely powerful and Vendrick could feel it.

"It's true, I was right. You three are my sons" Vendrick said as a single tear came down his face as he walked to the doorway "Nashandra will be so happy to see her sons again".

A/n: hi everyone. I'm sorry this took forever! But I hope to post more chapters in the long run. I hope you like it, And sorry if I didn't get this out on time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 a misunderstanding

-Vendrick's room-

After Vendrick gave one of the maids the dirty clothes to wash, He went back to his room and began preparations for his children. He was writing to his wife Nashandra to inform her of the news:

Nashandra,

I know that you don't want to hear this. But what I am writing to you is the absolute truth, We have been given a sign by the gods, And our sons have come home. You should see them, They look so wonderful after 17 years. Eli's gotten a bit of your facial features. Sorry...getting back to the topic at hand. What I say to you is the ultimate truth, Nashandra. Please, You have to believe me on this, I just have to gain their trust. And over time, They'll be informed of the truth. But until then, You're more than welcome to come to the academy.

I know they'll be so happy to see their mother again.

Love, Vendrick

Vendrick then folded the letter and put it in an envelope as he sealed it well and used the homeward spell to send it to his wife, He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Vendrick then began to have a flashback of his children the year before the Drangleic family found out about what they did.

-flashback, Nursery playroom-

"Come on Sinh, Say daddy. Daddy" Vendrick said to his infant 1 year old son. Sinh was raising his hands up at his father as he placed them on Vendrick's face.

"Ah ba...ba..." Sinh cooed as he patted his fathers face with his small hands. Vendrick smiled as he gently tickled his oldest child's stomach, Causing Sinh to laugh and hold his hand as he teethed on his fingers.

"Well, Teething already I see".

"Brother".

Vendrick turned to see Aldia walking into the nursery as Gwyn was crawling after him. Aldia looked at Gwyn as he smiled at him "He's quite the follower. How's Sinh doing so far?".

Vendrick picked up Sinh and held him gently "Teething stage" Vendrick said "He's only shown signs of his soul taking form in his eyes and tongue. But that's about it". Aldia walked over to Sinh and poked his forehead.

"Teething stage huh?" Aldia said. Nashandra came into the room as she carefully clutched Eli in her arms as Eli was playing with a stuffed dragon plush that she made him by hand.

"How are my little princes doing?" Nashandra said as she leaned down to the floor as Vendrick placed Sinh down on the floor as he quickly crawled over to his mother, As did Gwyn. Nashandra smiled as she picked up her other two baby boys.

"Ohhhh, The three of you are so precious" she said "You'll be handsome young men when you get older".

"Ah! Ba! Ba!" Sinh cooed as Nashandra kissed his head, Gwyn held her left hand as he looked at his mother curiously. Nashandra glanced over at him and kissed his head as well.

"My wonderful children, Each of you carry the soul of your ancestor. Once you three get a little older, We'll train you on how to use your souls power. And some magic too" Nashandra said happily. The three brothers started playing with each other as Vendrick, Aldia, And Nashandra watched them.

Vendrick leaned down to his children and smiled at them "We'll always love the three of you".

-flashback end-

Vendrick sat in his chair as he held his head as he was smiling and shedding a few tears down his face. "You've come home" he said "Now it's time to welcome you back! Piece by piece".

-the next morning-

Louise was still asleep in her bed as she was then woken up by Eli, Louise began to toss and turn a bit in her bed as she awoke.

"Ahh, What? Who are you?" Louise said as she rubbed her eyes. Eli had his hands behind his back "Rise and shine, Louise" Eli said. Louise finished getting the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at him.

"Oh, That's is right. The familiars I summoned yesterday" Louise said as she looked over to see Blake and Kyan as Blake was stretching his arms and legs, While Kyan was rubbing his neck. Louise then looked at Eli.

"Did you sleep well, Eli?" She asked him. Louise then quickly stopped herself from speaking as she just thought about what she just said.

'Why did I ask him that?' She thought as Eli spoke up "I slept okay, A little sore, But I'm okay" Eli said with a smile on his face. Louise nodded at him as she looked over at Blake.

"And as for you Blake?".

"I feel fine".

Louise then had a narrow glare at Kyan who was giving her the same glare back at her, "And you, Idiot?". Kyan rolled his eyes at her as he walked over to the door. "I'm out, Don't wait up for me pinky!" Kyan said as he opened the door and left. Louise sighed as she turned her attention back at the other brothers.

"Jeez, Is he always that childish?" Louise asked Blake. Blake placed his hands in his coat pockets, "Give him time, Louise. Kyan means well, He's just taking this all in. He may seem harsh at first, But he's very caring I can assure you" he said.

"I guess..." Louise then took off her nightgown as she stood there naked. Eli looked away as Blake closed his eyes.

Louise was confused a bit by there actions.

"What's wrong?".

"You're naked" Eli said.

"I know, I need one of you to dress me" Louise said. "Dress you?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow at her, Louise nodded her head at him "Mhm, The nobility never dress themselves. That's why we have servants to do it for us".

Blake rubbed his chin in response "I see" he said. Louise then walked over to Eli who had his head turned away. "Eli?" Louise said "Would you be so kind as to dress me?" She asked him in a kind tone. Eli still had his head turned as Louise gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards hers.

"Eli...?" Louise said.

"..." Eli looked around the room as Louise placed her other hand on his cheek "Eli, Look at me. I'm asking you to dress me, Can you please do that?". Eli sighed as he looked Louise straight in the eye.

"But I've...I've never dressed another person...let alone a girl" Eli

Said. Louise calmly sighed at him as she gave him a warm smile. "It's alright" she said "I'll walk you through it".

Blake then opened the door and walked out of the room to give the two private time. Blake made his way down the hall as he made his way outside to relax for a bit. He pondered as he then thought about Siesta.

'Hmm, I think I should pay her a visit' Blake thought as he then felt a pulse in his chest. Blake clutched his chest as he felt the surge. "Agh! What the!? I feel like I'm burning up" he said as he felt another pulse, This time far off from him. 'Ugh! Okay seriously what's going on!?'.

Another surge was felt as he felt this one a bit closer, Blake panted as he calmed himself down, That's when he no longer felt the surges anymore. Blake breathed a sigh of relief but pondered at what just happened to him.

"That was strange. I felt three bursts of burning in my chest for no reason. That's never happened before, I better talk to Vendrick or Aldia about this" Blake said to himself. That's when his ears picked up a sound of footsteps as he quickly turned around and saw Kyan walk to his left side, Kyan was taken back at his brothers quick reaction.

"Woah! Jeez you turned your head fast" Kyan said "You okay?".

"Y-yeah...just a bit jumpy, That's all. You okay, Kyan?".

Kyan rubbed the back of his head at his answer. "-sighs- no...I kinda got lost trying to find the kitchen in this place. I'm starting!" Kyan said as he felt his stomach rumbling. Blake laughed at him as he then placed his hand on his shoulder "Well, We better fix that" he said "Come on, Let's to back to Louise and Eli. I'm sure he's done dressing up Louise".

Kyan blinked at what Blake just said "He's what!?".

-meanwhile-

"Okay, Now put my bra around my chest" Louise instructed Eli. Eli swallowed hard as he put Louise's bra around her chest, Eli was nervous about what he was doing and having a very hard time trying not to look at her inappropriate. He was only at her bra, He still had to put the rest of her clothes on and was wasting time. Louise could feel his hands trembling as he tried to put her bra on.

"Eli, Why are you so nervous? You're shaking and you've barely put my bra on" Louise asked him as she turned her head to him, Eli looked away from her.

"Sorry..." he said. Louise sighed as she moved his hands away, "I'll put the rest of my clothes on. We can't waste anymore time, Don't worry I'll teach you the steps latter" she said as she did her bra. Eli rubbed his arm as he looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Louise" he said. Louise then got the rest of her clothes out of her drawer "It's alright. It's your first time. So I can understand that" she said as she put on her panties then her skirt and white uniform shirt. Blake and Kyan came into the room to see Louise getting on her stockings as she and Eli turned to the door.

"Blake, You're back. And you found the idiot" Louise said to Kyan without bitting her tongue. Kyan crossed his arms as he glanced over at Eli with a tiny smirk.

"So" he said "How was dressing the pink one? Did you get a good view of absolutely nothing?". Eli blushed as he looked away, Louise sighed at his remark as she walked over to the door "Well, I'm sure you got lost around here" she said back to Kyan.

Kyan huffed as he and his brothers followed Louise to the dining hall.

-dining room hall-

All of the students in the school were present as they were chatting with one another. Aldia and Vendrick had just finished adjusting the chairs for Louise and her Familiars.

"Done, Now what should we do next, Vendrick?" Aldia asked him. Vendrick smiled at Aldia "Come with me, Aldia" Vendrick said "We have to get the -aheam- things ready".

Aldia knew what he was talking about as they both left, That's when he pondered a bit.

"Any word from Nashandra?".

"No, Not yet. Although I doubt she'll even believe me".

"She will, She's just still in shock".

"A shock that's been lasting for over 17 years".

As the two were talking, Kirche and Montmorency were talking. That's when Kirche saw Louise, Blake, Eli, And Kyan walking down to their seats.

"Look their here" Kirche said as Montmorency turned, As well as a few other students "The master and her Familiars". The three all pulled their chairs and sat down. Kyan smiled at the food in front of him.

"Oh man!" He said "Now this is awesome!".

"It's a bit extreme, I mean who eats a whole chicken for breakfast?" Blake said in confusion. Eli looked at everyone who was now praying, He looked at Louise who had her hands held together.

"Oh Seath our grandfather of sorcery. May you bless us with your shining grace and protect us from all evil" Louise said as she looked at Eli who was still starring at her, In the back of her mind she did find it a bit cute and adorable.

"Something wrong, Eli?" Louise asked him. Eli got out of his trance "Oh! S-sorry..." he said "But umm, Louise. What was that prayer that you were saying just a moment ago?".

Louise grabbed her fork as she dug into her breakfast, "Oh that? That's a prayer that all students say. It's a prayer to Seath, Our grandfather of sorcery".

Blake and Kyan were now interested in who that was.

"Seath?" The brothers said. Louise nodded "Yes, Seath is the grandfather of sorcery. He created the magic that we nobles are able to use, And in tern, His descendants began to pass on that knowledge when giving birth to nobles. That is just one theory of how Seath made magic, But there are many other theories that people believe, So it's hard to say which is true" she said.

"Ah, I see. So nobody knows how magic was passed on after Seath" Blake said getting nod from Louise. "Correct" she said "Some say that the Drangleic family of the country of Drangleic found Seath's original work on basic magic. But others say that a noble found them and found a way to pass that knowledge on to the current time that is now. It's still up in the air about how nobles were able to be born with magic".

"Interesting" Eli said as he ate some of the chicken in front of him "Well, I'd like to know more about this Seath guy".

"We can go ask Vendrick and Aldia about it today, Since it's the day off for me" Louise said with a bit of happiness in her voice, She was happy to see how Eli's intrigued interest of who Seath was getting the best of him. Kyan then got up from his seat.

"Ahh, That was great!" He said as he walked off "I'll be going outside to move around, Don't wait up pink one" Kyan said as he gave Louise a smirk as he walked away. Louise sighed, She was going to have difficulty bonding with Kyan, In fact she really didn't want to bond with him at all, Only with Blake and Eli.

Louise glanced at Blake who was eating his meal quietly as she looked over at Eli who was taking his time. She noticed a bit of food on his cheek.

"Oh, Eli" Louise said getting his attention.

"Yes, Louise?".

"You have something on your cheek, A bit of food".

"Oh! Sorry, I'll just-".

Louise quickly grabbed her napkin and wiped his cheek off "Here, I'll get it for you" she said as she wiped his cheek. Blake opened up his right eye as he saw the display of affection as he smiled a bit at them.

'How sweet' Blake thought 'Louise...I think you've got something more on your mind'.

-outside-

After breakfast was over. Louise, Blake, And Eli headed outside. Today was the day off from classes for the second year students so that they could bond with their Familiars today. "Louise, You said that you have today off. Care to explain why that is?" Blake asked her.

Louise stopped walking as she turned to him. "All second year students have today off so that they can bond with the Familiars that they summoned yesterday. Vendrick told me to bond with the three of you, So I vote that we go find that idiotic brother Kyan of yours".

"I heard that!".

The three looked over to see Kyan walk over to them. Kyan rubbed his hair out of his face as he gave Louise a scowl.

"You don't bite your tongue do you?" Kyan said. Louise smiled proudly at him "Not when what I say is true! You are an idiot! Plain and simple".

"And you're a bitch!".

Kyan and Louise were about to argue, But Eil stopped them. "Now guys, You don't have to fight" he said "We need to band together and bond with one another. Right, Louise?". He gave Louise a warm smile, Louise just looked at him as she turned a tiny hue of pink on her cheeks.

"Right!" She said. Blake smirked at her.

'Oh this should be interesting' Blake thought. That's when they all heard a voice not too far from them.

"Oh? What do we have here?" The three looked over to see Kirche and her Familiar Flame standing a few feet from them. Kyan quickly showed his narrow expression plastered on his face.

"Oh Christ not you..." he said bitterly. Kirche smiled at him "Oh, Come now" she said "Aren't you happy to see me?".

"I'd rather skinny dip in ice cold water...".

"Mmm, Maybe I might join you".

Blake then walked in front of Kyan, "Stay away from my brothers" he said showing his yellow and black slit eyes at her as a warring. Kirche was a bit surprised, But that only interested her more. "My my, The protective type I see" she said as she looked over at Louise "You know, I think you just grabbed some nearby peasants and just pretended to summon them. You covered up your lie well with that explosion. Oh well, There perfect Familiars for Louise the zero".

Eli walked forward as he defended Louise "That's not true! Louise didn't find us on some street! She summoned us fair and square! She's not the kind of person to do that!" Eli said as he crossed his arms. Everyone looked at Eli, Kyan was speechless, Blake smiled at him, Kirche and Louise just blinked at him until Kirche laughed at him.

"Hah hah hah! Wow, Your Familiar is defending you. Heh, You really do know how to pick them Louise the zero!" She said as Eli breathed out cold air from his mouth.

"You!".

"Eli, That's enough. Cool it" Blake said as he stopped Eli from doing anything rash. Kirche smiled at him as she leaned to his face and pulled his cheek a bit. "Awww, He's cute when he's mad" she said. Kyan pointed his finger at Kirche.

"Watch it! You get out of here and leave us alone!" He said. Kirche stopped pulling Eli's cheek as she turned to Kyan and leaned forward to his face slowly so she could show her large breasts coming down in front of him.

Kyan had a sweat drop on the back of his head, He honestly loved huge breasts, But Kirche's personality was utterly trash. He wanted someone, With huge breasts of course, But with a personality that was kind, Loving, And sweet. Kirche wasn't any of these things in his eyes.

"Ah, So you want to vouch for him?" She said "Oh, I can't wait to have you to myself. Perhaps tonight maybe?".

"Bite me!".

"Ohh! With pleasure".

Kirche licked her lips as she leaned to Kyan's neck and gently bit him. Kyan backed up in surprise, He didn't think she was ACTUALLY going to bite him. It was a figure of speech. Kyan placed his hand on his neck where Kirche bit him. Kirche smiled seductively.

"Now I've marked you" she said as she and Flame walked off. Kyan gritted his teeth as she watched her leave.

"Damn her!" Kyan said as Louise flicked his forehead. "Now look what you've done! She's claimed you as her next victim for her to sleep with!" Louise shouted "Unless that was your plan all along!?". Kyan glared at Louise as he stormed off.

"Okay! I'm done, Bye-bye" he said.

"Where do you think you're going without your master!?" Louise shouted.

"Away from you, Now bye!" Kyan said as he then walked over to where the nobles were. Louise was fuming as she tighten her fists, She had had it with Kirche, But she was getting tired of her Familiar Kyan always messing things up with his attitude.

"Grrrr! What is his main malfunction!?" Louise yelled as she turned to Eil and Blake "Blake, You are free to do as you please. Eli, Bring me some tea".

"Right!" They said as they scattered off. Louise stormed off as she was going to cool herself down. "Ugh! Why can't that stupid brother be more like his younger or elder brother? He's so immature I can't stand it!" She said.

-meanwhile-

Blake was walking around the nobles as he made sure to pass each one. He glanced at them and their Familiars, He was impressed by some of them. "These things are pretty cool" Blake said to himself "I wonder if it's possible to get my own despite being a Familiar myself". As Blake was wondering about that, He glanced to see Siesta handing out cake to the nobles. Blake smiled as he walked over to her.

Siesta had just finished serving the last noble that was there, She thanked herself for making extra tea in case they needed any. As she finished up, She glanced over to see Blake coming her way. Siesta smiled as she saw him.

"Blake!" Siesta said as Blake made his way to her side "Hey, Siesta. Taking care of work I see". "Yes! I'm actually done for now so I have a bit of free time to waste. It's so good to see you again".

"Likewise" Blake said "Do you have time to walk with me, By any chance? Nowhere far from your work station that is". Siesta smiled brightly and nodded at him.

"I would love that" she said "Umm, Is this our date that you said about yesterday?".

Blake smiled at her more "Indeed it is" he said as he held out his elbow for her "Shall we be off for a bit?". Siesta blushed a deep red as she then took his elbow and smiled, Her cheeks still blushing. "Yes of course! I would love to enjoy our date. Even if it's for a little bit" she said as the two walked off.

As they were off and about, Eli was walking around trying to find Louise tea. He was having no such luck however. "Jeez, How am I going to find tea here?" He said as he rubbed his head. He then saw Guiche and Montmorency at a table far from him, Eli raised an eyebrow at him.

'Odd, That's the guy that Blake and I saw last night. What's he doing with-never mind...it's none of my business in the first place. Besides I don't have time to waste, I have to get Lady Louise her tea.' Eli thought. That's when Eli just realized what he had called Louise in his mind.

"Wait...lady...Louise" he said "Why did I call her that in my head? I mean, It is a very fitting for a young woman such as her. But...ugh! Dang it I'm wasting time!".

As Eli was having a short breakdown, Katie was making her way to find Guiche. She stopped as she searched for him.

"Lord Guiche? Lord Guiche where are you?".

Eli stopped breaking down as he saw her and waved at her.

"Excuse me" Eli said getting her attention as she walked over to him, "Oh, You're that Familiar that I saw yesterday" Katie said. Eli nodded at her as he spoke, "If you're looking for your boyfriend, He's over there talking with that lady over there not too far from you" Eli said. Katie smiled as she nodded at Eli in thanks as she ran over to him. Eli smiled as he went back to finding Louise tea.

"Well that's cute. I must say that they are a good match for each other. Now, Where is that blasted tea..." Eli said as he went back to his main objective.

Suddenly...

"You're the worst! How dare you play me like a fool Guiche! And with this first year no less!".

Eli stopped in his tracks as he turned around to see Montmorency yelling at Guiche while Katie was visibly upset and almost on the verge of tears. Eli walked over to the crowd of nobles that had formed.

"What's going on?" Eli asked one of the nobles. The noble, Mailcorne turned to him. "Oh, Looks like Guiche is getting a good talking to from Montmorency" he said with a smile "Serves him right for playing with girls hearts". Eli blinked as he watched the scene in front of him:

"Wait wait! Montmorency! Katie! I can assure you that this is a big misunderstanding. I swear" Guiche said trying his best to calm the situation. The girls were not having it.

"Oh Lord Guiche, How could you!? You told me that I was the only one for you" Katie said heartbrokenly. Montmorency gritted her teeth in anger as she lost her temper.

"N-now Montmorency, Do not distort your face. F-for one such as your beauty-".

"SHUT UP!".

Montmorency then raised her hand at Guiche and slapped him across the face as he fell to the ground. Everyone one of the nobles laughed at his misfortune, Eli scratched the side of his face.

'Bad move Guiche' Eli thought as Katie then walked up to him. "Oh Familiar of Louise. Thank you for showing me how cruel Guiche was" she said as she then gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. Eli just stood there taking in what just happened.

"Uhhh..I..don't even know how to respond to that" Eli bluntly said to himself as Guiche glared at him as he stood up. "You..." Guiche said "You...seem to not to know your place when dealing with nobility".

"Whoa whoa! Back up son! I just thought that you and her were a couple. All I did was just point out where you were, I am not getting involved with this" Eli said in his defense, Guiche however aimed his rose at him.

"Spare me your excuse!" He said "I challenge you to a duel!".

"A...duel?".

"Yes that's right, You are nothing but a mere peasant, And a mere Familiar to boot. You have mocked me, And you have made two noble ladies cry".

"Look! I'm sorry okay!? Can we just talk this out or something? Does fighting really have to be involved?".

Guiche then waved his cape and walked away "Only a duel can settle this" he said "I shall meet you at the Vestori square in fifteen minutes!". Eli sighed, He had to fight Guiche whether he wanted to or not. As he sighed, Louise made herself known.

"ELI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she said as she stopped in front of him. Eli placed his hands in his pockets, "Hey Louise, Sorry. I didn't know that I would be getting into this kind of mess" Eli said.

"Well, Now you've gone and gotten yourself into a duel with Guiche! And Peasants never win against nobility, It's never been done before. You'll be lucky to get out of this alive!".

Louise held out her hand to him "Come with me, If we're lucky then Guiche might forgive you". Eli looked at her hand and sighed as he shook his head at her. This was a total shock from Louise, She may not have known him that well, But for him to disobey an order from her was very different.

"E-Eli?" Louise said.

"I unfortunately can't just talk it out with him" Eli said "As he stated to me, Only a duel can settle this I'm afraid. So I have no choice but to fight him".

"B-but!...do you even have any combat experience at all?". Eli scratched the back of his head "Nope. But I do remember some of the fighting stances that my brother Blake uses in his Martial arts, So that should be a plus in my favor" he said. Louise was confused, She had no idea what kind of fighting that they did in their world, But she could tell by his body frame alone that he wouldn't last a few minutes in an actual fight. She sighed as Eli then looked over at Mailcorne.

"Question, Where is Vestori square?".

"Over there" Mailcorne said pointing west.

"Thanks" Eli said as he made his way to the Vestori Square. Louise and the other nobles followed suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the slumbering dragon awakens

-Vestori Square-

Some nobles had gathered around to watch the fight between Guiche and Eli. Eli was trying to remember some of the fighting stances that Blake had used in his martial arts. As he was pondering, Guiche called out to him.

"I commend you for not running away" he said. Eli just ignored him as he was still thinking 'Darn, I can't remember a single one!' Eli thought 'But...I have to do something'.

As Eli was thinking, Kirche and Tabitha were present, The latter reading as always. "You know, That young peasant is starting to amuse me" Kirche said as Tabitha just kept to her book. As Eli kept to his thoughts, Louise ran over to Guiche.

"Wait! Guiche stop this right now, You know darn well that duels are forbidden!".

"True, But only duels with nobility are forbidden. He is a peasant, So there's no problem" Guiche said. Eli gave Guiche a narrow glare, Now he really wanted to beat this guy. "But that's because...a case like this has never occurred before" Louise said with concern in her eyes. "Now Louise, I don't mean to be so personal" Guiche said "But, Could it be that your feeling attracted to this peasant?" He asked her.

Louise looked at Guiche in surprise as she looked at Eli with concern still on her face, As well as a very tiny visible blush on her cheeks "W-well...th-that's..Eli's very...HOW DARE YOU!? NOBODY WITH ANY DECENCY WOULD JUST STAND BY AND WATCH THERE FAMILIAR BE BEATEN TO A PULP!" She yelled. Eli sighed at her answer, But was very curious as to why Guiche even asked her that, Let alone Louise looking at him the way that she did.

'Heh, Louise attracted to me? Nah, He's probably pulling her leg for fun. But she is very cute and-no no no Eli! You've got to focus! I'm going to beat this Guiche guy off his high horse!' Eli thought as he saw Guiche held up his Rose wand.

"Well Louise, No matter what you say. The duel has begun!" Guiche said as he moved his rose wand as a single rose petal fell to the ground as a white light and a figure emerged from it. "I am Guiche the Brass, So of course, A Brass golem. A Valkyrie of course, Shall be your opponent".

"Oh wow, That's pretty-ugh!" Eli was silenced as the Brass golem quickly punched him in the abdomen, Knocking the wind out of him. Eli fell to his knees as he held his stomach, "That...that hurts...it hurts a lot!" Eli said as Louise ran to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Eli!" Louise said with worry "Do you get it now? This is why peasants can never win against mages. Are you okay?". Eli looked up at Louise's face, He could read the fear and worry in her eyes. The way she expressed her concern, It was touching to see her care about his well being. Eli held his stomach as Louise helped him to his feet.

"I'm...okay...Louise" Eli said between breathes "I was just caught off guard". Eli aimed a strong glare at Guiche who had a smug look on his face.

"Oh, Guess I must have went too easy on you" Guiche mocked.

"You're a jerk! You know that!" Eli snapped back as Louise looked at him "Eli! Don't provoke Guiche like that!" She said. "My my, It seems that you still don't know your place, Peasant. I would feel bad for breaking something Louise owns. So I think I'll change my mind and allow you to ask for forgiveness" Guiche said.

Eli smirked at him "No...that would be dishonorable for me to walk away like that! Like my brother Blake taught me when I was a kid. You let someone walk all over you, And you won't have any honor left to forgive yourself!".

"What nonsense are you talking about!? Eli please, You can't-". Eli turned to her and shook his head "What I mean Louise, Is that my honor is on the line here. I can't walk away from this if I'm just given the chance, I have to beat him to keep it in tact!". Louise just looked at him in awe.

"Eli...".

"Hmm, Well, If that's the way you want it. Then I shall give you the fight you want so badly!" Guiche said with a smirk.

-meanwhile with Blake and Siesta-

Blake and Siesta were enjoying their small date as they walked on the grassy field. Siesta had told Blake about the world of Halkeginia and the other countries that it held, Blake made sure to pay extra attention to every single word that she had said.

"So there are no other countries besides the main 5?" Blake asked her, Siesta pondered a bit "Well there are other areas, But nobody, Not even the nobles know if there are other counties are besides the main ones" she said.

"Interesting, And what about about other kingdoms? Surely Halkeginia should have-agh!", Blake stopped talking as he held onto his chest. Siesta had a look of worry as she held him.

"Blake! Are you okay!?".

"Ah...ah...my little brother, He's hurt...".

"Your little brother?".

Blake raised his head up, He held his chest as he could sense where his brother was. Blake stood up as Siesta looked at him with worry, Blake looked at her.

"We have to get to him and fast!".

-elsewhere-

Kyan was relaxing with his hands behind his head, And his back on the grass. He was enjoying the warm feel of the sun that shined down on him. Kyan sighed happily as he smiled.

"Ahhh, Nothing like a few rays to get your mind at ease" he said to himself. As he was enjoying the sun, He then heard footsteps coming over to him.

"Hm?" Kyan opened one of his eyes to see that it was none other than Vendrick. Vendrick smiled at Kyan as he sat down with him. "Well, You seem to be in a good mood" Vendrick said "I take it you and Louise had a fight?".

"A bit, I just ran into that red head named Kirche again. Man she rubs me the wrong way" Kyan said with bitterness in his voice. Vendrick nodded in agreement, He refused to let Kirche get with his children, He didn't trust her completely. She was what Aldia and him called "A heartless succbus" she just slept with any man that she saw fit. And the last thing she wanted was for her to come after his sons.

"Well, As long as you find a woman that loves you for you. I truly dread Kirche being your lover" Vendrick said seriously. Kyan looked at Vendrick with a raised eyebrow.

"That was...different coming from you old man" Kyan said "It almost sounded fatherly". Vendrick quickly realized that as he waved him off, He didn't want to tell him the truth, Not just yet. "Oh, My apologizes. I'm a married man and a father of three boys. So I tend to act like a father figure at times, I sometimes let it get the best of me".

Kyan looked at him until he shrugged it off "It's fine, I don't mind-gah! The fuck!?", Kyan held his chest as he felt a surge of energy from within his body. Vendrick panicked as he tried to help him "Kyan! What's the matter!?".

"This fire in my body! Ugh!...wait...Eli!".

"What's wrong with Eli?".

"Shit! He's getting hurt! I gotta help him" Kyan quickly ran off as Vendrick followed him. Vendrick pondered as he ran.

'The soul sense is already in effect? This is remarkable to see it active this quickly. But wait...it can only activate unless you sense someone you care about is in danger! ELI!'.

-meanwhile at the Vestori Square-

Eli was getting beaten up by Guiche's brass golem. The golem punched him again as he fell to the ground. Eli was badly hurt, If he took anymore hits he would be in serious condition. Louise ran to his side.

"Guiche please, Enough! Stop it already, Eli can't much more!" She pleaded with him. Guiche however ignored her pleas. "Leave him, Louise! Step aside!" He said.

Louise helped Eli up as she had her arms on his shoulders, Eli was breathing hard, His cold breath getting colder with each exhale. "Eli, That's enough. You did really well okay" she said honestly "I've never seen a person such as you before. Look, You can still walk away from this, You may not have that honor or whatever it is of yours. But I'll still respect you!".

Eli looked at Louise as he saw tears coming down her face "Hey, Louise...are you, Crying?" He asked her. Louise quickly looked away from him as she spoke.

"N-no...I'm not..." she said tears still visible down her cheeks "But you have to stop this! You can't keep getting hurt, You won't make it! And you might...might...". Eli placed his hand on her cheek getting rid of the tears that were on her face. Louise turned to

Face him.

"Eil...".

"You're lying Louise...you are crying" Eli said as he looked at Guiche who still had that smug look on his face. "Well, Are you going to give up? Peasant?" Guiche mocked as he then made his rose drop another petal as a sword came forth. "If you still have the will to go on, Then use this. Unless you'd like to admit, That your really sorry".

Louise stood up as she yelled at him "Stop it Guiche!". Kirche and Tabitha were still watching, More so Kirche was.

"Oh my, It looks like he won't make it" Kirche said as Tabitha then closed her book and looked up at the fight. "Hm? Something on your mind, Tabitha?" Kirche asked her friend.

"The elder brother" Tabitha said. Kirche was confused until she and everyone else heard running, That's when Guiche's brass golem was punched in the face as it's head came off and it fell apart. "Huh?! But how! Oh...it's just the other peasant of Louise" Guiche said.

Blake had his hair shadow his eyes as he turned to see his younger brother Eli on he ground covered in wounds and Louise by his side, Blake tightened his fists in rage as he felt his temper flaring out of control.

"Louise...what happened to my little brother...?" Blake said in a serious and angry tone. Louise gulped, She knew Blake was scary by his eyes alone, But the way he spoke was now making him even scarier. She was about to speak until Guiche gave him his answer.

"Your peasant brother seems to not know his place around here, And there for must be punished for meddling in nobles business. I challenged him to a duel, But it seems that he hasn't the will to go on" he said as he smirked at Blake "Unless, You'd like to fight in his place?".

Blake gritted his teeth in anger, His dragon teeth showing, His nails digging into the skin. He felt that surge again, Only now it was beating like crazy in his body. Blake turned to face Guiche as he then took off his trench coat and dropped it on the ground. Siesta finally made her way to him as she ran to his side.

"Blake, What's wrong?" She asked him. Blake didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Siesta...please move away from this circle" he said "Louise, Take Eli and get Vendrick or Aldia. Don't interfere with this fight, Because I'm going to break all 206 of his bones. Each one being just as painful as the last".

Louise and Siesta were surprised by Blake's orders. "Blake! What are you saying!? Don't be stupid, Peasants can't beat nobility! It's unheard of! You'll end up the same way as Eli!" Louise said. Blake slowly turned his head to her, That's when he made his eyes visible as well as his gritting teeth.

'Blake...I've never seen him so angry before...' Siesta thought with tremendous fear visible on her face 'It's like he's a completely different person...'. Louise was scared, No, She was absolutely terrified of what she saw in Blake. He was no longer calm and level headed like before. Now she only saw rage and killing intent on his face.

"Siesta, Don't be afraid" Blake said to her "I only get like this when someone hurts the people close to me. So don't worry, I'm still me, I can assure you". Siesta then saw a smile come on Blake's face, Siesta was still afraid of his new change in personality, But she nodded at him as she got his coat and ran to the crowd. Blake then glanced at Louise.

"Louise..." Blake said. Louise just kept her eyes on him "Y-yes...?".

"RUN!".

Louise and some of the nobles almost felt their hearts skip beats at Blake's outburst. Louise did as he said as she carefully got Eli out of the circle. As Blake saw them go, He turned to Guiche.

"I warned you boy...I told you that their would be consequences...and now you harm my young brother!? You are getting no mercy from me!" Blake said. Guiche smiled at him.

"Ha! A peasant like you can't beat nobility" he said "You'll just end up like your weak younger brother".

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY LITTLE BROTHER ELI!".

Blake then roared at the top of his lungs, However it wasn't a normal battlecry roar. It was an actual dragons roar. Everyone covered their ears as Blake roared as loud as he could. Tabitha had her eyes widen by just a tiny tiny bit at this, As her Familiar Sylphid tilted her head in curiosity and amazement that a human could do an actual roar in her tongue.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Kirche said as she released her hands from her ears "What was that? Nobody can yell like that".

"Dragons roar" Tabitha said.

"Huh?" Kirche said.

"That was a dragons roar" Tabitha said now with curiosity in her head at how Blake could even do that despite not being a dragon. Kirche was in a bit shock as she looked at Blake. "W-wait a minute! Tabitha, Are you really sure?!" She asked her friend. Tabitha nodded in response.

Guiche uncovered his ears as he flicked his Rose as petals came down and formed four brass golems. "Well, You're more than happy to-". Guiche's words were cut short as Blake dashed as the golems as he held his hands out like claws as he slashed the golems to pieces. Guiche was in shock as he then made six golems appear. Blake glared at them, His yellow eyes glowing a bit as he then ran at them again and cut them down with his claws.

"Now I'm gonna BREAK YOUR BONES BOY!" Blake threatened as he marched over to him. Guiche then made 36 petals come out as 36 golems came forth, Now duel wielding different weapons. Blake was losing his temper quickly.

"ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES, BOY! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!".

That's when was about to roar again, But instead of roaring, He spat out a medium to large green and orange fireball from his mouth at the golems as they exploded by the blast. Blake instantly covered his mouth in surprise.

'What! Did I...did I really just shoot a fireball from my mouth?' He thought as he looked at his hands to see that his nails were now longer and sharper than before. Blake was surprised by all of this as he glanced at Guiche who was wobbling at the legs.

"Heh, So I can shoot fireballs eh?" Blake said with a wide grin "Now I don't have to break your bones boy. I can just burn you to ash!". Blake was about to gather in some air to let out another fireball until Guiche fell to his knees.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!" He said "I give up! I surrender!". Blake didn't stop however. "Nope! Not happening" he said "You hurt my brother, I get to at least hurt you! It's only fair!".

"No, Please! Wait a minute!" Guiche said as he held up his hands. Blake was about to do it until Vendrick and Kyan stopped him. "Bro!" Kyan said "Dude, Enough. Your opponent is done, He's given up. Let it go". Blake looked at Kyan as Vendrick came forward from the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Vendrick said. Blake looked at Vendrick as he aimed his head at the sky and shot out the fireball that he was holding in his mouth. Kyan and Vendrick were speechless.

"Impossible!" Kyan said.

'A toxic fireball!? Sinh...you've awakened your soul!' Vendrick thought as he spoke up "That was unexpected. So you can do magic it seems, Blake?".

"What!? No, I can't" Blake responded back "I don't even know how I was able to do that in the first place. All I did was yell, And I was about to yell again when that happened. I swear!". Vendrick rubbed his chin, He had heard the roar from earlier and knew that it was a dragons roar. And he was able to piece that same roar with that of Sinh's.

"Well, I want an explanation from you" he said as he looked at Guiche, Then at Louise and Eli and Siesta "As well as the three of you as well".

Vendrick then noticed Eli was passed out, He then walked over to him and was surprised to see him in wounds. Vendrick was going to make the person pay for whoever hurt his son.

"Who did this?" Vendrick said sternly as not to show his viable anger in his eyes. Blake then saw Guiche crawl away as he then ran and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Oh no you don't you little shit!" Blake said as he calmed himself down "You're still in trouble for hurting my little brother Eli!". Vendrick turned around and glared at Guiche.

"My office, All of you!" Vendrick said as he looked at Louise "Louise, Take Eli to your room. Then come to my office, Understand". Louise nodded as she tried to lift Eli up. Kyan then picked up his brother in his arms.

"I'll take it from here" he said as he walked away with him. Vendrick gestured his head for the people who he called out to follow him to his office.

-Vendrick's office-

Vendrick had heard the story from Guiche, Since Louise was late to hear what had happened. And Siesta wasn't involved at all, So she got a pass. Vendrick tapped his fingers on his desk as he listened.

"So...you decided to challenge Eli to a duel that is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN on school grounds! All because he thought that a first year was your girlfriend!? You basically challenged an unarmed person to a fight for just a misunderstanding!?".

Guiche flinched as Vendrick chewed him out. "Bu-but please, The peasant was interfering with noble business. I even let him back out, But he claimed that he had to do for his so called honor. Then that's when this one here showed up" Guiche said as he pointed to Blake who had his arms crossed and glaring at Guiche with murder in his eyes. Kyan was glaring at him as well, And wanted to crack his skull open.

"It was a simple misunderstanding and you took it too far Guiche!" Vendrick said "I should let Blake burn you with that fireball right now for such a stupid little stunt. But I'm going to be generous and let you off with this". He then looked at Blake and nodded at him to allow him to land a free hit on Guiche.

Blake didn't waste any time as he scratched Guiche's right cheek with his nails. Guiche held his face as he felt the warm blood and fresh wound that was now visible.

" ! That wasn't fair!" Guiche cried.

'You shouldn't have messed with my son, It's absolutely fair!' Vendrick thought as he spoke "You caused this, You hurt his brother. It's very fair! No get out of my office Gramont! And if I find you having another duel on school grounds again for this kind of stupid behavior. I will have you thrown out! Are we clear!?".

Guiche nodded his head rapidly as he ran out the room, Leaving Kyan, Blake, And Louise. "Louise, You're free to go as well. You're not in trouble. But...I would like to have a word with your Familiars if that would be alright with you?".

"A-alright..." she said "I'll go check up on Eli". Louise then walked out of the room leaving the three to themselves. Vendrick sighed as then looked at Kyan.

"Kyan, Could you lock the door for me. I want this discussion to be private" Vendrick said. Kyan was a bit uneasy about how Vendrick just said that, But complied to his request and locked the door. Vendrick then gestured for the boys to have a seat. Blake and Kyan looked at each other and sat down.

Vendrick's serious attitude then turned into a soft one as a smile was shown on his face. "Now...let me understand this one more time" Vendrick said as he looked at Blake "Blake".

"Yes, Sir?".

"You said to me that you've never done magic in your life, Correct? And that you've never done that fireball attack in your whole life, Right?".

"Yes, Sir. Like I said I was only going to yell again. But instead, That happened. Besides aren't nobles the only ones able to do magic and not peasants?".

Vendrick was about to counter that statement until a voice was heard.

"That is not entirely true" the voice said "It's true that mages of noble birth can do magic. But so can normal human beings, The gods from the age of fire made sure to teach humans that". Kyan and Blake looked around the room to find the source of the voice. Vendrick smirked as he closed his eyes.

"How long were you in here brother?" Vendrick said.

"Long enough to see that pompous Guiche get what he rightfully deserved" Aldia said as the barrel that was in the corner then transformed as Aldia stretched his arms and legs.

"Ugh! Note to self when using the Chameleon spell. Don't stay in it for too long. Or your joints will get stiff" Aldia said as he looked at his nephews who were amazed by his spell. "That was so cool! Like Metal Gear Solid but with magic!" Kyan said.

"Umm...sure" Aldia said with a sweat mark visible on his cheek. Vendrick laughed at his brother. "Hah hah! Forgive my brother Aldia. He's not one for keeping up to date with the kids of this generation. He only wants to focus on his work. As well as train new students in the art of magic".

The last part made Blake raise an eyebrow at him "Hold on, You mean to tell me that there is an actual way for Kyan and I to do magic without having to be a noble? And what's the age of fire? How does that tie in with all of this using magic stuff?" He asked Vendrick and Aldia. The two older men looked at each other and nodded.

"That I can explain" Aldia said "But only if you follow our promise".

"We're in! Name it!" Kyan said quickly.

Aldia then raised his left hand, "Very well" he said "First, You must not tell a single soul about this ability that we are about to teach you. If anyone learned about this secret skill, It would be a problem. And a mess would be on our hands. Two, Only use this magic if you absolutely have to, Don't go showing off just to impress your peers. Three, you'll have to meet us early and I mean very early in the morning to do this training. Learning this magic can be difficult, But you must practice and master it each day. I say to come in the morning so that no prying eyes can see what we are doing. Vendrick and I shall explain everything to you three, But only in the morning. Do we have a deal?".

Kyan was literally bouncing in his seat, He couldn't wait to learn how to do magic. Blake crossed his arms as he was hesitating.

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" Blake said with uneasiness in his voice. Aldia and Vendrick shook their heads at him. "Certainly not. No tricks, All truth. We can teach you magic, And...maybe something more" Aldia said with a smile on his face. Blake was still uneasy about all of this, But sighed as he gave his answer.

"Fine...I'll do it...".

Vendrick smiled brightly at him as he got from his seat "Wonderful! Now, You two are dismissed. I shall go and check up on Eli and Louise" he said. Kyan and Blake got up from their chairs and walked out of the room. Vendrick and Aldia walked down the other way. Vendrick was smiling brightly.

"Isn't this wonderful brother?" He said "We get to finally teach our children the advanced magic of the gods from the age of fire! This is so wonderful! We're slowly becoming a family again".

"Well, I guess after hearing Guiche's story that you were right after all about them being your sons, Vendrick" Aldia said. "Kyan could scene Eli's soul when he was in danger, And that alone was enough for me. But I knew it when they first came here" Vendrick said as he pulled out his notes "We can teach them all these wonderful spells, Oh I can't wait for tomorrow morning".

Aldia was happy to see his brother being back to his old self again, And in fact, So was he. However his happy thoughts soon turned into fear when he remembered something that he had to tell Vendrick.

"Umm...Vendrick" Aldia said "There was something that I had to tell you...something very important".

Vendrick stopped walking as he turned to Aldia.

"Yes, What is it Aldia?".

"Well...".

"Go on, Out with it".

Aldia then made a letter appear in his hand, "well, I got a letter from Nashandra today. And she is very upset and very angry with your letter, And has taken upon herself to tell you in person" he said. Vendrick had a large sweat drop appear on the back of his head. "Heh heh heh. D-did she now..." he said "And what time did she say that she was coming?".

Aldia looked at the letter for the time.

"On the letter she wrote back, It said that she would be coming...".

That's when a rift opened as Nashandra walked out of it, Holding her Scythe of want in her hands. She saw Vendrick and glared at him.

"VENDRICK!".

Aldia closed the letter "Now...good luck brother" Aldia quickly teleported out of the hallway leaving Vendrick alone to face his wife. Vendrick had a narrow glare.

'I hate you, Aldia...' he thought as Nashandra yelled for her husband. "Vendrick! Get over here and explain yourself! Because I'm going to have your soul!" She said as Vendrick walked over to his wife.

"Darling!", Vendrick stopped in his tracks as he saw her scythe of want aimed at his throat. "Don't darling me, Vendrick! How dare you write to me such a insulting letter! I thought we made it very clear to never speak of this again!" She said. Vendrick held his hands up.

"Nashandra, Wait" he said.

"I'm waiting, But I can only wait for so long" Nashandra said back, Her eyes demanding an explanation for her husbands letter "Speak!".

"Very well, First off. What I wrote is the truth...".

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!".

"I'm serious! Truly I am! You have to believe me on this!".

"Vendrick..." Nashandra said "It's impossible... for 17 years I have been a living silent reck! A mother who was forced to hide her children! I only had my sons for only a year! One year! And now you lie to my face, Saying to me in a hurtful letter that they are here!? Have you no shame!? I'm grieving, And you write me this!? How could you!?".

Vendrick was quiet on his end, He knew how his wife felt about not being able to hold her children or even get the chance to raise them in exile. She felt dead inside, And Vendrick tried day after day to make her happy. But this was the ultimate chance to do that. Vendrick then grabbed Nashandra's hand as he walked with her to see about Eli.

"Let go of me!" Nashandra said.

"No! I'm telling you the truth and you're going to see it for yourself" Vendrick said with all seriousness in his voice. Nashandra just sighed and agreed to go with him. "If this is some kind of sick and cruel joke Vendrick. Then you'll be finding yourself alone for the rest of your life I swear to you!" Nashandra threatened.

-Louise's room-

Eli was sound asleep in Louise's bed. Louise was at her desk as she was asleep. She had tended to Eli's wounds and waited for him to awaken. Vendrick gently opened the door to her room as he moved to the side to let his wife walk in.

"After you" Vendrick said as Nashandra glared at him. "Don't play with me, Vendrick!" She said as she walked into Louise's room as she saw Louise sleeping at her desk. "So this is Louise's room? It's alright" Nashandra said bitterly as she then suddenly felt a surge within her body. She held her hand on her chest as she looked at Vendrick.

"Vendrick" she said "I can sense another powerful soul in this room. And it's close". Vendrick didn't say a word as he pointed to the bed, Nashandra looked over at the bed a she felt the surge again. She walked over to the bed as she looked at Eli's sleeping form.

"This boy...he carries a strong soul" Nashandra said as she then leaned to his chest "His breathing is fine. But-" Nashandra moved her head back as she felt the cold air of his breath touch her ear. "Vendrick!" She said "His breath, It's as cold as ice. A normal humans breath shouldn't be that cold".

"Nashandra..." Vendrick said "Who else besides this boy has cold breath?". Nashandra crossed her arms at her husband "Don't be silly" she said "Only Eli had cold breath when he was given the soul of the Ivory King. Theirs nobody in this world that has...cold...".

Nashandra instantly snapped her head back at the boy as she felt tears coming down her face, She then looked at her husband. "Vendrick..." she said as her voiced cracked "This is...this is...".

"He looks a lot like you, Darling" Vendrick said with a smile on his face "Eli has certainly grown up into a fine young man". Nashandra finally broke down as she then sat on the bed and gently held her youngest son Eli.

"My baby's come home" she said as she held Eli in her arms "My baby boy, My Eli". Vendrick walked over to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Louise summoned them when she did the Familiar ritual. They are her Familiars".

Nashandra listened to her husband as she gently hummed to her son. "Do they know about...us?" She asked him. Vendrick shook his head at her "No, I'm trying to gain their trust and take it slow. Sinh and Eli are going to be easy to bond with. But Gwyn, Not so much. He assumes that we abandoned them and he's become a bit bitter because of that".

Nashandra sighed in sadness when she heard that, But she wasn't going to give up. "Where are my other children?" She asked. "They're resting their heads. Guiche decided to challenge Eli to a duel for a misunderstanding and got him severely injured. Sinh made sure to put him in his place and he made a fireball come from his mouth too".

Nashandra now had killing intent for Guiche, But she was happy to hear that Sinh took care of him. Nashandra nuzzled Eli's cheek as Eli moved his head a bit.

"Ahh...Louise..." Eli said in his sleep. Nashandra looked at her son with surprise as she looked at Vendrick. Vendrick rubbed his head in response.

"Heh, They've been getting a bit close".

"Are they...you know, In love?".

"I can't really say for sure. But we can talk about that latter down he road. Right now I already told Sinh and Gwyn that I would be teaching them magic tomorrow morning. So you'll have all the time in the world to spend with them. But, You can't tell them what they really are just yet, We need to slowly gain their trust for us, Only then can we tell them the truth" Vendrick said.

Nashandra held her son Eli more "...alright..." she said "I understand". She then glanced at her son and smiled at him more as she moved a bit of his hair out of his face "I'm so happy to see you again. You have no idea, My little Eli".

As Nashandra was caring for her son, Vendrick then heard the door open up. "Nashandra! That might be the others" he said, Nashandra laid Eli's head onto the pillow as she stood up and dusted herself.

"H-how do I look?" She asked Vendrick "Will they approve of this look?".

Vendrick smiled at his wife.

"Darling, It's only your children. Calm down, You look fine" he said as the door opened as Blake and Kyan walked inside. "I wanna throw fireballs! That would be so cool to do!" Kyan said as he and Blake were talking about magic.

"You and fire don't mix" Blake said "You might burn something or yourself".

The two talked until they saw Vendrick and the woman next to him. Nashandra could feel their surges from them, She smiled in her head.

'Sinh...Gwyn...' she thought happily.

"Hello Vendrick" Kyan said "You came to check up on our brother? And who's that?".

Vendrick nodded at Kyan "That I did" he said as he turned to his wife "Boys, I'd like for you to meet my wife Nashandra. Love, These are Eli's brothers Blake and Kyan". Nashandra was confused by their new names, But quickly figured it out that she actually forgot to write down their names on their blankets when they gave them up so long ago. Nashandra walked forward as she smiled at them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" she said "My husband has told me so much about you three. Well, How your the first Familiars to be summoned that aren't well...creatures...".

Kyan and Blake both had sweat drops on their foreheads, Nashandra sighed, She didn't mean to say that to them. What she really wanted to do was hold them in a loving hug and that was bitting at her badly. Vendrick then coughed to ease the awkwardness in the room.

"Well" he said "I'm sure you'll all get aquatinted tomorrow morning. I've asked my wife to help with the magic situation as well. And she was more than happy to say yes. I also have your separate rooms ready too. So you may practice in peace when you have time" he said.

Blake nodded at him "Thank you very much Vendrick" he said as he looked at Eli "How's my little brother's condition?".

Nashandra turned to her son as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his head. She then realized that she could heal him and mentally hit herself for not thinking of that sooner. "About that" she said as she made her hand glow as she used the heal spell on him, All of Eli's wounds were healed and he was good as new. He then began to awaken.

"Ughh...were...were am I?" Eli said as he looked up at Nashandra who was smiling at him and had a few tiny tears showing "Who are you?".

Nashandra then leaned down to him and leaned to his ear.

"I'm someone that's very close to you..." she said with a smile "You'll understand what that means when it comes to you".

Eli was confused by what the woman just said. He put it aside as he looked around the room and saw his brothers and Vendrick. Blake was surprised, As well as Kyan for what Nashandra just did.

"You healed him. And in record time too" Blake said. "Yeah, That was incredible" Kyan said. Nashandra turned to them.

"I can teach you that spell".

"You can? For real!?" Kyan said with excitement.

Nashandra nodded at him "Of course, We'll even go over the three forms of magic. I'll be teaching you three the miracle set". Eli tilted his head.

"Wait, Teach you three? Wait...we're going to learn how to do magic?!" He asked.

"Correct" Vendrick said "After you were knocked out by Guiche. Your brother Blake came to your aid and fought him, In that fight he shot a fireball from his mouth". Eli blinked and looked at Blake.

"Did you really? For real?".

"I did, Honestly" Blake said.

"And I saw too so I'm a witness as well" Kyan said.

"As well as I" Vendrick said "It was after we saw that we have decided to teach you three magic. This must be kept a secret though, As this is the only way for normal people to do magic like the nobles. It is an art that was lost after the age of fire, And I want to teach this list art to the three of you. To defend yourself and to protect those that you love. Understand Eli?".

Eli nodded at him as Vendrick and Nashandra walked to the door. "I'll let you three talk it out, Remember, Not a soul to anyone about this secret skill of magic. Your rooms are ready for you when you walk out. We'll see you at dusk before dawn". The two then left as the brothers looked at each other.

"We need to talk about this" Blake said.

A/n: I am not happy with how lazy I am and not making any progress with his story. -sighs- I'm too easily distracted and my notes are all over the place! So I will try my best to explain more next chapter. How they are able to do magic, The history, And the advance soul arts.

If you have a magic spell that you want the three to learn from the soul series, By all means send in your thoughts. I'll be sure to look

At them and I'll make a list on who learns what.

Take care


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 small bonds make the heart flutter

Louise was still asleep as the brothers talked amongst themselves about what Vendrick told Blake and Kyan about learning magic. Eli was informed a bit on that and was just as excited to learn magic.

"So, We're all going to do this?" Eli asked Blake. Blake nodded a bit "I don't see why not" he said "Remember, Vendrick and Aldia want us to learn magic so that we can defend ourselves and the people close to us. So I think that's a good enough reason to learn it".

"Damn right!" Kyan said "But remember, We have to keep it all hush hush. We don't want to cause a major mess on our hands". Blake and Eli nodded in agreement at what Kyan said. Blake then stood up as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Okay, It's settled then. Tomorrow we learn magic. So let's get some sleep and get ready first thing in the morning".

Kyan and Eli smiled as they got up from the table and headed to the door as Blake and Kyan left. Eli was about to leave, But stopped as he turned to Louise who was still at her table asleep.

'Louise...' Eli thought as he walked over to her and carefully got her into his arms as he then walked over to the bed and placed her on it. Eli moved her hair out of her face a bit as he then heard Louise mutter something:

"E...Eli..." she said "Please get better soon...".

Eli just looked at her and smiled as his cheeks were a bit red, He was happy that Louise was concerned about him, And he was even happier that she stayed with him until he got well. He sighed as he looked at the pile of hay.

"I'll stay here, I can use my room to practice my magic" Eli said as he glanced at Louise.

"I'm sorry Louise...but I can't tell you what I'm about to learn".

Eli then put the covers over Louise's sleeping form as he lied down on the hay bed and drifted to sleep, However, He was having a hard time falling asleep as Vendrick's wife Nashandra kept appearing in his head.

'Someone very close to me...' he thought 'Well...she does look familiar. But to what, I have no idea'.

-meanwhile with Blake-

Blake was in his room as he was doing shadow boxing shirtless, His room consisted of a king size bed for three people, A table, Two dressers, A window, A bathtub, And a bookshelf. Blake was moving about over and over again as he stopped and panted. He was covered in sweat from head to toe.

"Ah...ah...so tomorrow...we learn to be on par with these nobles..." he said to himself. That's when there was a knock at his door. Blake stood up as he raised an eyebrow.

'Who would want to visit me at this time of night?' He thought as he walked to the door and opened it, Reviling none other than Siesta.

"Hello Bl-oh!" Siesta quickly covered her eyes as she blushed in embarrassment "I-I'm so sorry" she said "Forgive me for interrupting you!".

"Hah hah! It's fine Siesta, Really. I was just shadow boxing that's all. It helps me calm my mind" Blake said. Siesta tilted her head in confusion.

"Shadow...boxing?" She said "What's that?".

"Shadow boxing is where you spar with an imaginary opponent as a form of training" he said "It helps you get better with your hand to hand skills".

"Ohh, I see. It sounds like fun" Siesta said with a smile on her face. Blake smiled as well as he poked her forehead making Siesta look at him.

"It is, But it's very tiresome if done for too long" Blake said "I'd be more than happy to teach you some of my martial arts sometime. If you want". Siesta blushed as he said that, She would definitely make sure to do that with him.

"I would love that very much, Blake" she said "Oh! I almost forgot why I had come here. I came to bring you your cloak and wanted to ask you if you would be able to come downstairs to the kitchen. The other cooks are peasants like me, And they would love to ask you how you were able to do magic like you did".

Blake looked at Siesta as she held his trench coat for him, He gently took it and put it on over his bare chest.

"I would love to, Shall we be off?" He said as he held his hand out to her for her to grab. Siesta smiled brightly as she took it as they headed to the kitchen.

-meanwhile in Louise's room-

Louise was asleep as she kept thinking about what had happened to Eli. She began to toss and turn in her sleep. "N-no Guiche! Stop! Leave him alone! He's bleeding! Eli! Eli!". Louise then shot up as she felt a strong pulse within her burn up. She held her stomach as she felt the burning.

"Agh! What is this!?" She said to herself "It feels so hot!". That's when the burning began to fade within her, Louise breathed slowly as she looked at her body. "What was that just now?" She said to herself "Hm? How did I get in bed?".

She looked around her room and saw Eli sleeping on the makeshift bed of hay as she just looked at him. She quickly got out of bed and walked over to him as she leaned down to his face and touched his face gently. Louise smiled at him as she saw that his serious wounds were no longer on his face or body, But was curious as to how they were healed so quickly.

"Eli.." Louise said as she smiled at him, That's when she began to shake him a bit. Eli started to awake out of his sleep.

"Ugh...what...?".

"Eli".

"Mmm...Louise?".

Eli leaned up a bit as Louise quickly held him in a hug. "Eli!" Louise said "I'm so glad you're alright!". Eli was speechless as he felt Louise's warm and caring embrace as he felt her nuzzle her cheek into the crook of his neck.

"Louise, What are you doing out of bed? You should be asleep" Eli said as Louise moved back to face him.

"And you should be in bed!" She said "And how did your wounds get healed so quickly?". Eli was quiet, He couldn't tell Louise the truth that Nashandra had used magic that was able to heal him, Nor could he tell her that he was going to learn magic either. Eli then quickly thought of a lie.

"Vendrick gave me some kind of potion that healed all my wounds, Louise" he said. Louise just sighed in relief, She was going to make sure to thank Vendrick for helping him. "Thank Seath, I'm so glad that you're okay. I was worried about you" Louise said truthfully "I stayed with you until you were completely healed".

Eli smiled at her as he then moved some of her hair out of her face.

"You're sweet Louise, Thank you for staying by my side until I got better" Eli said with a smile at the end, Louise blushed as she smiled back at him, She then just sighed as she went back to snuggling him. However that's when she realized something as she then looked up at Eli then back at the makeshift bed that was on the floor. Eli was confused by what Louise was doing.

"Umm, Louise. What are you doing?" Eli asked her.

Louise then looked at Eli with a mixture of seriousness and nervousness.

"Eli" she said "As of today I no longer want you to sleep on the floor! You shouldn't have to let your body be so sore, So as of today..." Louise then gulped what she was about to say next "So from now on I want you to sleep in the same bed as me!".

Eli just looked at Louise for a bit, Blinking about four times until he finally spoke.

"Wait...are you...are you absolutely serious Louise?!".

Louise simply nodded her head at him, Blushing as she looked over at her bed. "I am very serious" she said "I know that you and your brothers now have rooms, As well as nice warm beds...but...I...I kinda...".

"Louise, What's wrong? Come on, You can tell me. It's just me after all" Eli said. Louise turned to face him, She just looked at Eli's face, His warm smile, His eyes, Everything about him was wonderful. Louise was hesitating to tell him what she wanted to say.

"It's...well..." Louise was then broken out of her trance as she felt Eli poke her forehead. Louise looked up at him as she now saw him looking serious. "Louise, Look. You don't have to hide anything from me. If you have something on your mind that you can't get off of your chest, Then either write it down or tell me what's wrong, Okay? I hate to see you worry, I know that we don't know each other fully. But I'd like to change that" Eli said.

Louise just looked at Eli as she took in his words to heart, He was right, Out of the three of the brothers, She found Eli to be her absolute favorite. Blake may have been like a brother she never had, And deep down she wanted to try and bond with Kyan. But their was something about Eli that made her feel different, Whenever she was with him, She felt like a completely new person, And she was liking every single bit of it. Louise then broke her silence.

"I know that you have your own room now, Eli. But I would like for you to stay here with me in my room! I...I don't want to be alone" Louise truthfully admitted to him. Eli happily sighed as he gave her an answer "You see Louise, That wasn't so hard now was it?" He said as he playfully poked her nose, Causing Louise to blush. "Oh hush!" She said still blushing "But thank you for staying with me, Eli".

"Anything for you Louise" Eli said. The two then got up as Eli then proceeded to remove his shirt and placed it over the chair "I might have some spare pajamas in my dresser for you" Louise said as she walked over to her dresser and bent down to get something for him to wear as his permanent nightwear. As Louise was looking around her dresser, Eli was actually looking at her butt a bit. He knew that he shouldn't have, But just the way she kept wiggling it as she rummaged through her bottom dresser was just mesmerizing. Unbeknownst to him, Louise was actually doing the wiggling part with her butt on purpose. She had actually found a pair of long night pants that she rarely wore, But decided to pretend to keep finding them.

"Ah! Here they are!" Louise said as she leaned up and held out the pair of pants to Eli. She then saw Eli was bright red all over his face as she began to smirk at him.

"Eli, Why is your face all red?".

"Oh! It's nothing Louise".

"Hmm, Oh? Are you sure it wasn't because you were looking at something that you shouldn't have? Hm?".

Eli was in shock as Louise then walked over to him with a sly smile across her face. She then poked his nose as she then wagged her finger at him "Naughty boy" she said "You shouldn't be looking at your master like that".

"I...I wasn't-".

"Ah ah ah, No trying to get out of it. Tell me the truth" Louise said as Eli sighed "Okay, I admit it Louise. I was looking at your butt when you were getting the extra set of pajamas" he said as he held his head down. Louise just kept her smile up as she placed her hand on his cheek. "There, You see. Don't you feel better that you told me the truth?" She said playfully.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Eli asked her.

"Big time" Louise responded back "But -yawns- now let's go to

Sleep. We need rest, Especially you after what you had to go through".

Eli nodded as Louise gave Eli the pair of pajama pants, Eli then walked over to the side of the room to somewhat change in private. Louise had made sure to turn around, But she did look back at him to see him in his boxers, When Eli glanced up at her to make sure that she wasn't looking she had made sure to turn her head back before hand so that she wouldn't be caught. Louise had already seen enough for the night as her cheeks were blood red.

The two then walked over to the bed, Eli moved the covers for her to get in first. "Thank you" Louise said as she got into the bed as she turned around and patted the other half of her bed for Eli to get in. Eli got into the bed as he pulled the covers over the both of them as he blew out the lamp that was next to the bed as the two went to sleep. Eli was out like a light, But Louise had been awake for awhile now. She just looked at Eli's sleeping form as she then moved closer to him as she caressed his cheek.

"Eli..." Louise said in a whisper "I don't know that much about you, But...but you've been so nice to me for the past two days now. Something that I've never received before from anyone of my peers here besides Vendrick and Aldia. Hell, I even consider Nashandra, A woman that has been a friend of my mother as my step mother at times because of how kind she is to me. Unlike my real mother or father, Not one of them gave me the time of day to understand me. They've just labeled me a zero because of my lack of magic! Only my older sister truly loves me! But so do the three of them...and you".

Louise then leaned in closer to him as she rested her head next to his. She then began to ponder a bit to herself more and more about her emotions involving Eli.

'I feel...so warm whenever I'm so close to you...' she thought.

-meanwhile in the kitchen-

Blake was sitting at a table as he was eating a hearty midnight meal of stew and fresh bread rolls. Curiosity of the head chief Marteau, Siesta was sitting very close to Blake as he was eating.

"I'm sorry that there only leftovers, But feel free to eat as much as you want our dragon of ours!" Marteau said proudly. This caught Blake's attention as he looked at him. "I thank you for the meal, Marteau. But, Why the nickname "our dragon"?".

"Because my boy! You showed that stuck up noble the true meaning of fear when you were able to shoot an actual fireball from your mouth! You took him down a notch and showed him real power! And for that, You're our dragon! A defender to all peasants!" Marteau said.

"Is that right" Blake said as he finished his meal "Well, If I have the chance, Once Train with Aldia and Vendrick about how to do this fireball again. I'll put it to good use, Nobody should have to be treated differently because of their status". Marteau and the other peasants all smiled at him "Ah, The only two nobles that we commoners actually show respect to! Those two guys have been good friends to us lower class. And they treat us like family too! If you're going to learn from anyone here in this school, Then you should look no further than to Aldia and Vendrick Drangleic of the Drangleic county!".

"Good to know, Ah! Thanks for the meal Marteau" Blake said as he got up "But I'd had better get some rest to start my training tomorrow with the Drangleic brothers".

"Of course of course our dragon! Feel free to come by anytime you like! You're always welcome here" Marteau said as he looked at Siesta "You picked a fine young man here Siesta! And who knows, Maybe our dragon here will teach you how to become a dragon too after he's done with learning from the Drangleics".

Both Blake and Siesta blushed as they looked at each other before looking away. "Yeah...maybe so" Blake and Siesta said.

A/n: ending it here for tonight. I'll have to do the magic training for

Next chapter. Sorry, But the good news is that I have finally got and beaten dark souls 3! And now that I've beaten all the souls games, I have something to work with on this story. Because in all honesty, I really want to add in the third games spells and souls into this story but couldn't at the time due to not having a PS4. Now, On to the relationship with some of the characters, Mostly romance.

Here are the ships:

Louise x Eli

Siesta x Blake

Tiffania x Kyan

These are the ships that will happen, As well as an extra one but for a more complicated and reasonable one down the road when the princess is introduced. Now as for Louise's personality, It's staying like this! Permanently! I like her happy, And absolutely hated her in the anime when she was on bitch mode 24/7! I couldn't stand it and how she wouldn't buckle up and let out her true feelings for the main character! So yes! Say what you want, But Louise is staying like this for the whole story! I'm not changing it to her bitch ass attitude and I mean it!

Now for the romance, I'm actually going to do something a bit different and make the romance blossom early. Because I really don't want to wait for over 20 or 50 chapters in and they'll finally be a thing! So the first one up is Blake and Siesta (Obviously), Then Louise and Eli. Tiffania and Kyan will be very very latter, But it will show Kyan's jealousy towards his brothers at how they have a lover and he doesn't. And no, Kirche won't count.

Anyway that's all I have to say, Sorry that I didn't give you all what you all truly wanted but I will do so in the next chapter I mean it!

All comments are welcome


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the age of fire

A/n: before we begin, Let me say this now. The magic that is in the souls series will be used differently than from the game. No staffs, Promancy flames, Or talismans. As I showed in chapter 7, Magic can be used without a medium in this story. Well, Only the magic of the old lords can anyway. But I will do my absolute best to go about the history of the age of Fire, I already have what magic the main characters will learn as well as some magic for their love interests too, As well as souls!

Reviews are all welcome here. If you want to ask me a question on any ideas that you might want to discuss with me on this story, Then by all means pm anytime you want.

Onwards darkmoon brothers and sisters!

P.s please please bare with me on how I'm gonna try and explain the backstory of this worlds origins involving the age of Fire. Even when I wrote it, It was a pain in the ass. But hopefully I do my best.

Siesta and Blake were making their way to his room as he was smoking from his electronic cigarette, Siesta looked over at Blake from the corner of her eye. She smiled at him as a blush was forming onto her face. That's when she decided to break the silence.

"I hope that you'll come again Blake, Everyone here is a fan of yours" she said. Blake stopped smoking as he turned off his electronic cigarette and put it away, Blake looked over at Siesta with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear it Siesta" Blake said as he sighed "I'm just glad that my little brother is alright".

"Umm, About your younger brother's condition..." Siesta asked him before Blake spoke again "You don't have to worry about him Siesta" he said "Eli is doing just fine now. Perfect health and all". Siesta was surprised by this, She remembered helping Louise with getting Eli to her room, He was in terrible shape after what happened with Guiche. But now she was hearing that he was all better.

"But, But how is he fully healed so quickly? His injuries were so terribly serious that-".

"Drangleic" Blake simply said. That's when Siesta put it together and she happily sighed, "Ah, Thank goodness. I was so worried that he would be in a coma. Miss Louise was very worried about his condition and wondered if he wouldn't make it".

Blake licked the inside of his mouth at the half of Siesta's words, If Eli were to go into a coma, Then he would be ripping Guiche apart by now and using his bones as silverware. But he was thankful that it didn't happen, But Blake had a major dislike for Guiche for what he did to his younger brother. Siesta then looked over at Blake as she noticed how quiet he was for a bit.

"Are you alright Blake?" Siesta asked him with concern, Blake snapped out of his inner thoughts as he looked at her "I'm alright Siesta. Honestly" he said "I hope that we get to do this again real soon".

"I agree, I would like to have a long chat with you next time. Maybe...to know more about you and your world perhaps?" Siesta said with a smile. Blake smirked, He liked the sound of that Idea. "I'd like that Siesta, Maybe next time we'll get to know each other a bit more. Who knows, It might just make us get closer" he said with his smirk now turning into a smile. Siesta blushed as she nodded at him.

"I'm glad" Siesta said.

"Same here" Blake said as he then remembered something "Oh that reminds me. If you ever want to spend the night, Feel free to ask at anytime Siesta. My door is always open". Siesta just looked wide eyed as she felt her blood heat up, And her heart begin to race rapidly. "Okay, Well I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Goodnight Blake".

"Goodnight Siesta".

The two parted ways for the night, But not before Siesta turned around to see Blake off to his room. She smiled as she happily walked away to her room for the night. As Siesta was away, Blake was walking inside the second year dorm as he was making his way to his room. However as he went up the second set of stairs, He unfortunately ran into Kirche, Or more so, Bumped into her large breasts. Kirche looked at the person who she bumped into and began to smile as she saw that it was one of Louise's familiars.

"Ohh, It's you" Kirche said sweetly "Fancy to meet you out tonight, Familiar of Louise".

"Don't even try to get with me, Because I'm already trying to be with someone" Blake said seriously. Kirche just pouted at him "Oh come now! I'm not after you, I just want to say how amazing you were in beating Guiche the other day, And how protective you were of your younger brother Eli" Kirche said "The way you were able to shoot fire and roar like a dragon was ever so thrilling to see that I-".

"Enough beating around the damn bush! What do you want from me?" Blake bluntly asked her. Kirche started to smirk a bit. "Straight to the point hm? Very well, What I want is your younger brother, The one that I marked the other day" Kirche said with a huge smile "He has such a fire within him, I can sense it that we were-".

"No...absolutely not" Blake said "Trying to butter up to me to get your little hands all over my brother Kyan isn't happening".

"Aww come now! I bet he's-".

"Stop! One, I can tell by his body language that he wants nothing to do with you. Two, Your personality is awful, And untrustworthy to boot. Three, You'd be the kind of girl to cheat on him behind his back if you were given the chance. You're the kind of girl in my world that would clam that she could change, Only to lie and break the persons heart that you supposedly love all over again just for your kicks" Blake said as he crossed his arms "And I won't allow you to break my brother's heart!".

Kirche was speechless, Nobody had ever said that to her. Well, No male at least since they were too busy looking at her cleavage and good looks anyway. And many other female students envied her for her good looks and large breasts, Minus her only friend Tabitha who was always stuck in her books. Kirche sighed as she looked at Blake with absolute seriousness.

"Okay then...hold on, I never asked your name. How silly of me" Kirche said with a giggle but quickly went back to being serious again. Blake raised an eyebrow at her "My name is Blake Rosewidow".

"Alright then, Blake Rosewidow" Kirche said as she said "How about this, Since you're telling me that I, Kirche the fever can't obtain his heart, How about I obtain his trust in me instead?". "You want to win his friendship so that the both of you can bond, Is that right?" Blake asked, Kirche nodded at him with a smile forming on her face. "That's right" she said "Since he isn't interested in me romantically, Maybe becoming his friend might help him open up and like me a bit, Plus you won't have to worry about me hurting his heart. Sound like a deal?".

Blake was looking at Kirche with hesitation, But she made a small point, But he wanted to make one more warning to her just to be sure.

"You won't try to seduce him will you? Because if I find out, You're going to regret crossing me, Understand? Only be his friend, Don't use your body to force someone to like you. You'll get better results if you don't use yourself as an object. And who knows, Maybe Kyan might change his view of you and might fall for you" Blake said.

Kirche crossed her heart "You have my word, I wouldn't want to be on the end of a fireball from you" she laughed but then something came to mind "Oh speaking of that. My good friend Tabitha said that when you yelled you did a dragons roar". Blake was now raising his eyebrow a bit higher than before at this.

"Is that so? I honestly was too angry to notice".

"I see, Soooo...".

"So what?".

"Like, Are you like some kind of dragon? You know, Since you can roar like one".

Blake pondered a bit about this but could only shrug in response.

"I'm honestly not sure what happened to me or my brothers when we came through that portal here" he said honestly "But whatever is happening to my body, I don't know weather to be thankful or not".

Kirche quickly answered that "I'd say that you should be thankful" she said "If you didn't have the ability to shoot that fireball, Then you probably would have been like your brother Eli". Blake smirked a bit at her answer. "Heh, Guess I should be thankful" he said "Well, This conversion has been fun, But I have to get some rest for now. But please, Keep what I said to heart. Who knows, it might just do you some good and you might have a wonderful boyfriend in your future one day".

Kirche quickly smiled as she had hearts in her eyes at the thought of that "Really! You think so?" She asked him.

"Who knows, Only if you change your ways and not act like a slut and use your body to get whatever you want" Blake said bluntly causing Kirche to smirk back at him. "Heh, You don't bite your tongue when you say what's on your mind, Do you? Guess you fit the part for being Louise the zeros familiar after all. You two are both honest with whatever's on your minds" Kirche said.

"Well well, Look who paid attention" Blake teased.

"Oh hush, Unless you want me to break my promise".

"Do it and I'll fuck you up".

"Oh really now? Gently or rough?".

Blake faceplamed as he realized that he fell into that one "Goodnight, Kirche" Blake said as he began to walk past her, But not before Kirche yelled out something.

"One more question!".

Blake turned to face her.

"Yes, Kirche?".

"What's your deal with you and that peasant maid? I've been noticing that the two of you have been getting rather aquatinted for the past two days now" Kirche asked him, Only to receive a middle finger. "Kirche, You stay out of my personal business okay! What here and I do is none of your damn concern!" Blake said.

"But I mean, heh. It's just a little odd to see a familiar and a peasant maid together. Even if the both of you are both peasants, It's still rather odd...".

"Kirche, Don't make me come over their and rip out your throat! Because I'll do it, And won't give a damn!" Blake threatened "I mean it! We're not close for you to get into my personal life! And I'll be dammed if some shit noble tells me otherwise on who I want to be with or otherwise! So shut your mouth and keep your nose out of my shit! I fucking mean it!". And with that Blake left, Leaving Kirche all alone as she walked into her room. She sighed as she then took off her school uniform.

"Ah, My my. That Blake is something else. Well, He's thankfully no pushover that's for sure" Kirche said as she remembered the promise that he told her to keep "I'll keep to your promise, That you won't have to worry about".

-the next day, Dawn-

The next day was about to be like any other day, Albeit with one exception. Today was the day of Louise's familiars to learn magic from the Drangleic family. Eli was asleep still as he then began to wake himself up from his slumber. "-yawn- mmm, Time to get ready to learn magic" he said in a low tone as not to wake up Louise. He looked over to see Louise covered from head to toe under her bed sheets. Eli smiled at her as he then quietly got out of bed and proceeded to tip toe to the door as he got out of the room. As he gently closed the door, He heard the sounds of two other doors opening and closing gently. He looked over to see that it was only Kyan and Blake.

"Okay" Kyan said in a whisper "You guys ready?".

"Ready as I'll ever be" Eli whispered.

"Good" Blake said "Let's get moving, And not to make a sound, Got it?". Eli and Kyan nodded at him as the three made their way downstairs to meet up with Aldia, Vendrick, And Nashandra.

-downstairs-

Aldia, Vendrick, And Nashandra were waiting patiently for the three boys. Nashandra was walking back and forth as she was waiting "Oh, I hope that nobody saw them" she said worriedly as Vendrick reassured her.

"Darling calm down" he said "I'm sure there almost here".

"Thank you love, I'm just a bit excited and nervous all at once" Nashandra said, Aldia decided to speak up. "Well, You can go back to being excited again. Because here they come". Nashandra and Vendrick both turned around to see the boys come down the steps, Nashandra quickly smiled as she ran over to her children and embraced them.

"Oh you made it! Thank the gods!" Said happily as she released her grip from them, The boys looked at her for a bit. "Umm thank you?" Kyan said in confusion as he rubbed his head, Eli smiled as he looked at Nashandra "Good morning miss Nashandra! Are we finally going to learn magic today?".

Nashandra just looked at her son Eli and just kept smiling at him, All she could see in her eyes was her baby boy's and how much it was bothering her that they didn't refer to her as mother. Nashandra sighed in her head as she put that aside in her mind as she spoke.

"Heh heh, Good morning Eli" Nashandra said kindly "And yes, We are going to learn magic today. As well as a history lesson on the age of Fire. If you'll come with us we can start. We'll explain to the three of you along the way". The six of them then began to head off to their training room to begin the first lesson. As they all walked down the past the main hallway and over to the fifth building, Aldia cleared his throat.

"Okay, Once we reach the fifth building, We can start on your magic training" he said "It will be good to pass on these abilities to the three of you. Perhaps maybe down the road you could teach others".

"Perhaps..." Blake said "So, What's this talk about the age of Fire? How does this tie in with all of his peasants capable of doing magic thing?" Blake asked him until Vendrick took over.

"The age of Fire was long ago. Long before the land of Halkeginia was formed. In the beginning their was absolutely nothing, Say for shrouded fog, Archtrees, Everlasting dragons, And grey crags. But then their was fire, And then with fire came the first humans and the creation of the original lord souls. The creation of the lord souls was made within the first flame, And the three lords that found them were Nito, The first of the dead, Gwyn, Lord of cinder and king of Anor londo, And the witch of Izalith and her daughters and one son. When those three found the lord souls, They arose to the land of ancients. The everlasting dragons, Intrigued by the birth of humans formed a healthy alliance with the humans and lords. This is where Seath the scaleless comes into play. You see the humans here in this current day don't actually realize that the so called "Wizard" is actually in fact, An everlasting dragon. The books that talk about him so much are in truth, False. Lies to cover up who Seath truly is. Anyway, Back to the story. When the lords, Humans, And everlasting dragons all came together, The age of ancients was over and the age of Fire was then born. This is when the lords, And Seath all began to use their souls to create a wonderful and powerful kingdom called Lordran. It was a thriving area with everyone being fully equal and accepted despite their being a status gap. The birth of magic was born too by the gods, As they then shared them with everyone. However sadly over the years the age of Fire was closing to an end, And a new age would have to be born in due time. Seath used the rest of his life to watch as the age of fire faded from kingdom to kingdom. He wrote down every single thing that he saw so that the new age would never forget them. He also wrote down the art of souls as well, To teach the gift of magic to the age of man for when they came. The age of man was for the current age of humans to be the next gods, But in the end it never came to light. For you see the Drangleic royal family, Aldia and mine, Had found all of the advanced magic of the gods, As well as Seath's book on the art of souls, And all of his writings. The only they had left was where to find the other powerful lord souls that were scattered all across Halkeginia. They found some, But not all, And each member of the Drangleic family has fused a lord soul within themselves. They then got to work and replaced everything! The books, The magic, The lies! Everything that the gods and Seath worked so hard for was for NOTHING! They only know his name! But do they know what he truly was!? No! They know nothing of their ancestors, And have adapted to the lies that if we were to tell them this now, We'd be labeled as heretics! The magic that this current age of man has made is in fact weak! And not as powerful as the age of the gods magic! Not only that, But you could use the magic of the age of the gods without the use of a medium like a staff or wand. We have no idea how the whole nobles being born with magic began! And the Drangleic family refuses to give back what they outright stole from the world! All because of some so called fear that humans of this current age wouldn't understand and that they were "protecting" our pure and innocent world! FOOLS! ALL OF THEM!" Vendrick finally finished.

The boys just looked at Vendrick with awe, Shock, And anger. They had no idea that the world that they were in was actually a complete lie made by the Drangleic family, his family no less. Eli then raised his hand.

"Umm, Mr. Vendrick" he said.

"Vendrick is fine with me Eli" he said now that he calmed down "What is your question child?". Eli pondered a bit until he came up with his question "Umm, If your family took and replaced all of the original research on the age of Fire, Then how are you able to teach us magic at all? Furthermore, You and Aldia are Drangleics yourselves, So how can we fully trust you if, Judging by your anger of the Drangleic family, Is actually being hypocritical since both of you are part of the royal family?".

Vendrick, Aldia, And Nashandra all stopped walking as they looked at Eli who was now leery about this whole thing now. They looked over at Blake and Kyan who were now completely suspicious of them.

"Eli makes a very good point" Blake said with his arms crossed "You three are Drangleic, How can we fully trust you if you've taken everything from this current age of man? How do we not know if where your taking us is maybe a trap perhaps?".

"Boys, We were banished from the Drangleic country long ago" Nashandra said truthfully as she didn't want her children to hate them.

"And how do we believe that?" Kyan said in anger "You could just be keeping watch on anything for the family". Nashandra was starting to worry badly, She lost her children once to the royal family and she wasn't about to lose them again. Aldia quickly came to her aid as he then pulled out an old hand drawn Victorian photo of him, His brother, Nashandra, And their three sons.

"Because we dabbled in the art of souls and gave the three children here powerful souls of their ancestors so that they would have a piece of their heritage. We're 100% against the Drangleic family! And we have a means to take them all down and replace them and then show the world of Halkeginia the truth and share with the world what they all were robbed of!" Aldia said.

The brothers were looking at one another, Each with a different set of emotions within them, Blake then glanced at the photo as he then saw how detailed the photo was, But what struck out the most, Were the children themselves.

"Those kids...look familiar somehow" Blake said as he examined the photo more. Aldia then put his photo up in his robe "Yes...they're Nashandra's and Vendrick's three sons. Unfortunately they are no longer with us i'm afraid, They were forced to give them up to the family and have their souls extracted from their bodies, Killing them! They were only babies when we were all found out by the Drangleic family. So, In a last ditch effort we used a rift spell to send the children to somewhere far away somewhere in Halkeginia from the family so that they could never find them and kill them. We haven't seen them since, And we have no idea where they are. It's been 17 long painful years for my brother and sister in law".

The brothers all let their suspiciousness fade away as they were heartbroken by what they just heard. "Sorry for your loss..." Eli said as Nashandra and Vendrick broke their silence. "It's alright, We'll find them, One day I hope" Vendrick said "Come along, I've written down what I can remember on some magic spells. Aldia has the book of soul arts so we'll also teach you that as well". This perked up the brothers ears, And now they were interested. "Wait! Hold on!" Kyan said "you mean that you have the book of soul arts with you!? But I thought the Drangleic family got rid of you guys!?".

Aldia then pulled out the book of souls from his sack that he had over him and smiled at Kyan "Heh, Those fools at Drangleic never checked our bags when we had to leave. So I stole it from under their nose! This book here will teach you all you need to know on how to use soul arts, Soul traits, And it has a location on every and I mean every single powerful lord soul that Seath had written down! We even have some on us if you're interested".

The boys all said one word:

"YES!" They shouted in unison, Aldia had to shush them "Shhh! Remember we can't let anyone know what we're all doing" he said as he gestured for them to follow him "Come, Let's to inside and discuss this in private". The six of them all walked into the fifth building as Nashandra closed the doors behind her.

A/n: Done! Okay! For real, Next chapter is going to be magic! I'm serious! I got fucking carried away with the lore of this story and that was what got me. Plus the other stuff, So I'll let you all see them perform magic, As well as explained the book of soul arts. Comments are all welcome here

Goodnight


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 magic and soul arts

A/n: happy Easter! I think it's time for Louise to undergo a change in appearance wouldn't you say? All comments are welcome here so have at it. Also, Sorry for going into so much detail about some things in here. But I really really just love detail in my stories!

-Louise's room-

Louise was still asleep in her bed as she had the covers over her body. She moved a bit over to the side as she wanted to get close to Eli, Only, She felt nothing. Louise then started to awake from her slumber as she looked over at the other half of her bed.

"Eli?" Louise said as she then looked over to the pile of hay to not see him there either. Louise looked at her room to not see him at all, Louise then got out of bed as she walked over to the door and opened it. She looked to the right and she didn't hear Blake or Kyan at all.

"Hmmm, Maybe Vendrick had to see them perhaps" Louise thought as she closed her door and began to get ready for breakfast, However as she walked past her mirror she instantly walked back to it.

"What!? What is?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?" Louise yelled at the top of her lungs as she went over to her mirror. She put one of her hands through her now faintly dark reddish pink hair, She then noticed as she was stroking her hair, Her nails were now long, Sharp, And pitch black like the midnight sky. Louise then looked at both of her hands to see that both of her hands were like this. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost gasped.

Her body now had curves, A size 12 in fact. She then placed her hands on the side of her hips as she slowly moved them downward. She was still in shock, But at the same time a little happy at this, Louise then turned around as she looked at the back of herself. She no longer had a small figure like before, She was almost on par with her family rival Kirche, But she dismissed that completely. She now saw that her butt wasn't it's petite shape anymore. It was now an amazon shape, Louise just blinked at this as she then turned herself around.

"Okay...as much as I like this humongous growth spurt. This has to be a dream! This just has to be! I mean, How can-" Louise stopped speaking as she then noticed that the top of her small nightgown had two large lumps up top. Louise just looked down and almost had her mouth hanging at what she noticed. She had breasts! She wasn't an A-size anymore, She had actual large breasts. Louise then placed her hands on her newly large chest as she felt them. They were an E-size! They weren't nearly as large as Kirche's who had an H-size pair, But they were more than enough for her to handle.

Louise just kept feeling herself up as she then actually smirked at this little bonus, But her smile soon turned sour. "I guess I'll have to get my uniform adjusted now...as well as new clothes too" she said "But I can feel them, Their real...so that means...that means that this...this isn't a dream". Louise then realized that she was wasting time as she then remembered that she had to get ready for breakfast.

"Ah! I'll be late for breakfast! I have to get ready and-wait! I can't wear my uniform with a body like this! Dammit! To get a growth spurt at a time like this!" She said in frustration as she then thought about the outcome of her situation.

"Okay, If I go to breakfast like this. I'll be getting the attention of almost every single male student in the hall. Not only that, But it will make some of the girls jealous, Especially that tramp Zerbst". That last part struck with Louise as a wicked smile came to light across her face, She had always wanted to get back at Kirche Von Anhalt Zerbst. And now, Thanks to this new body of hers, She had a chance if not by a bit much since she was popular by all of the second and first year boys, And hated with envy by the girls minus her friends Tabitha and Montmorency.

She nodded at her plan but then thought of her familiars.

"Wait! What about Blake, Kyan, And Eli?! What would they say to me if they were to see me like this!? Kyan I already know his answer. But what about Blake and Eli? Would...would they be disappointed in me? Blake might probably get upset over my new look, And Eli...would he...would he not look at me again the same way? Would he hate me? Would he ever want to talk to me ever again?".

Louise was then starting to worry about it, Blake she could handle him a bit if he was disappointed in her, But Eli was her absolute favorite! She always liked it whenever he cared about her, How he made sure to defend her at all costs, Everything he for her she adored him for it. She liked him for that, But if he saw her like this then his views on her would surely change. Louise just had her head hanging low at the thought of it.

'Please don't hate me Eli' she thought as she started to tear up.

-the fifth building-

Vendrick, Aldia, Nashandra, Blake, Eli, And Kyan were walking into the building up a flight of steps. Aldia was reading over the book of soul arts as they walked. "Alright" Aldia said "The first thing will do is use soul sense to see if you three have any powerful souls within you when you were summoned here by Louise".

"Soul sense?" Kyan said.

"Yes" Aldia said as he kept reading "This is one of many traits that the book of soul arts explains". "Could you explain the other forms of the traits to us please?" Eli asked him. Aldia turned to Eli and nodded at him.

"Of course my boy" Aldia said as he began:

"Soul sense: This ability has the power to sense other powerful soul within another person. It also has the ability to sense when another person is in danger as well, And will guide you to their location to aid them. This ability activates in two ways. One is by sensing danger of another soul carrier, The other way is by soul pulse. Soul pulse is when the soul within oneself sends sense waves, Trying to activate itself and sense other souls in the process.

Soul traits: this one is simple. Once a person has a powerful soul within them, Be it lord or not. The soul of the past original owner starts to change their host in a variety of ways. For example, Say a human had the soul of a dragon. The soul would begin to change their physical form, Like covering the body in scales of changing the eyes to that of the original owner. Small little changes nevertheless. But unfortunately permanent.

Soul power: This also ties with soul traits in a sense of the way. Soul power is when you obtain the powers of the original soul owner. Like their weapons, spells, Pets, Resistances, Armor, Army, The list goes on. This can be used to your advantage with enough training and practice.

Soul steal: this is a more deadly type of skill, For this is the only way to obtain another's soul. This skill will immediately kill a person once their soul has been taken from them, With the soul removed the user who removed said soul may then use soul form to create something out of that soul.

Soul form: this is another basic explanation. Once you have a soul in your possession, You are free to either use soul bind and bind it with another person, Or create something out of it. What you do with that soul is up to you.

Soul bind: and lastly there is soul bind. With this ability you can give anyone a powerful soul, Regardless of what it is. And bind it to them. However once you have bound that person with that soul, It's permanently stuck with them until death. You also can't bind no more than one soul to a person, So no two souls or more can bind with a single being.

After Aldia finished with explaining everything on the basics he turned to the boys "Any questions?" He asked them. The three just looked at each other then back at him, Blake then spoke up.

"I have one, Aldia" Blake said.

"Very well, Blake. What is your question?" Aldia said.

"If we don't have a powerful soul within us, Then will this impede on us learning magic?".

Aldia chuckled a little bit at his comment "Heh, No no my boy" he said "Even if you don't have a powerful soul within you, You can still perform magic without one. We'll show you once we get to the top". The six made their way to the top as Vendrick opened the door as they all entered the large room as Vendrick closed the door. Aldia then looked at the boys "Now, Please stand in a line and we can get started with the soul sense" Aldia said. The boys did as he asked and stood in a line.

Aldia then looked at the book of soul arts as he flipped to the soul sense ability. He may not have had a powerful soul as his brother or nephews, But the book of soul arts still allowed one without a strong soul to still use the ability. Aldia then landed to the soul sense ability page as he then cleared his mind and got started. He then held out his hand as his hand began to glow, That's when the boy's bodies started to glow as well as a large energy was surrounding them. Nashandra and Vendrick could then feel their soul sense go off within themselves.

Aldia glanced over at them as he saw them place their hands on their chest as he looked at the boys who looked at the energy around them, That's when their soul sense went off as well as they placed their hands on their chest as well.

Aldia smiled "Ahh, Then you feel it" he said "It looks like you three have strong souls when you came through the portal. That's good, But we can talk about that latter. Right now we have to start with the magic training. Brother, The notes". Vendrick then walked over to them as he pulled out the notes from his robe "Here are some of the spells that I was able to remember from memory" he said "Using the spells will be easy if you have a clear mind and focus on that spell. Nothing too serious about that".

"Not really" Kyan said "It sounds super easy kinda".

"It is" Aldia said "Now! I can teach the three of you pyomancies, The chaotic art of Fire magic. Vendrick can teach you three sorceries, The art of soul magic. And lastly, Nashandra can teach you miracles, The divine art of white magic. Now -ahem- she does however know of a kind of secret forth magic set. One that is considered in the age of Fire as hexes or abyss magic, Or in this day in age dark magic".

Nashandra had a tic mark on her head as she raised her right hand and looked over at Aldia. "Dark edge!" Nashandra shouted as huge dark blade came forth above her head as she slammed it down at Aldia, Aldia saw the attack however and backed up from her.

"Dammit Nashandra!" Aldia said.

"Hey! I'll let them decide on if they want to do hexes Aldia!" Nashandra said as she turned her attention to the boys who were both amazed and terrified at how powerful the attack was. Nashandra then had a look of worry "Oh boys, Don't be afraid of what you just saw" she said sweetly "But Aldia is right, I can also teach you three hexes, That is...if you would like-".

"I wanna learn that!" Eli said with excitement on his face.

Nashandra was in shock, She would have expected Blake or Kyan to take up the offer, But she didn't expect for her youngest son to take it. Nashandra was absolutely worried about this. "Eli..are you sure that you want to learn hexes as your first choice of magic?" She asked him worriedly, Eli nodded his head as he stepped forward. "Yes I do! I wanna learn hexes first! But only 6 spells at least if that's okay" he said.

Nashandra sighed in relief a bit, She was still hesitant of teaching him hexes, But it thankfully wouldn't be a whole set of only hexes. Nashandra walked over to Eli as she smiled at him. "Very well Eli" she said as Vendrick handed her the notes for her to look over, She saw that some hexes were on there, But thankfully only two of them she liked were also on the notes. "Eli, How does profound still and vow of silence sound?" She asked him.

Eli smiled at those spells "Those sound awesome! What are they?".

"Profound still and vow of silence are hex type spells. Profound still cancels an opponents magic entirely until the original caster of the spell disables it, It causes the person unable to do magic at all. The same is with vow of silence, Only it not only does the same

Thing, But it affects the user as well. But thankfully the user can still cancel it. To cancel it, All you have to do is just snap your fingers, Simple and easy to use, As well as cause a bunch of pranks. These are both my favorite hexes".

Eli was amazed, A spell that could outright cancel ones magic entirely. This gave Eli a wicked idea on who to use it on as soon as he learned it. That's when Aldia raised his hand to make a wooden dummy appear in the center of the room.

"Will use this to test your magic spells, This test dummy only knows the spell force, So you'll have nothing to worry about if you get hurt. Now, Just clear your mind and focus on the spell that you want to learn. Simple and easy" Aldia said. Nashandra looked at Eli and smiled at him "You can do It Eli, Just focus on the profound still spell first" she said as she backed away from him so he could begin. Eli sighed as he looked at the dummy and pointed his finger at it.

"Okay -deep breath- profound still" he said. As soon as he said that, A small dark violet came from his finger tip as a dark aura then surrounded the dummy. The dummy then tried to perform the force spell but couldn't as it then tired over and over again to do it. Eli smiled as he then raised his hand in the air.

"Dark edge!" He said.

"Wait a minute Eli!" Nashandra said "That spell is a bit to-" however her words were cut short when she saw Eli perform the same large blade of darkness came forth as he then swung it down on the dummy, Knocking it out. Eli smiled with excitement as the dark blade disappeared. Everyone in the room was in absolute shock, Eli had just performed two spells on his first try.

"E-Eli...h-how the hell did you pull that off on your first go!?" Kyan said as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Eli just looked at his brother and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, Well Aldia said to clear our minds, I kinda did the opposite and thought of someone instead to calm my inner thoughts and thought of the spell all at once, And boom! Two spells used in one go!" Eli said happily as he looked at Aldia, Nashandra, And Vendrick "Did I do good on my first try?".

The three were still in shock but they then came to their senses, Aldia was impressed by how quickly Eli pulled off the two spells "Good? That was incredible! I've managed to pull off two spells in your first try! I guess this won't take up as much time as I thought" he said as he looked at the others "Are you both ready Blake and Kyan?". The two looked at each other then smirked as they looked at Aldia.

"You bet!" They said.

A/n: done! Okay! This should be easy for them to learn magic. I hope, Eli will be the more easier ones to pull off doing magic since he thought of that little trick to help him. So the next chapter will be with Blake and Kyan doing some magic. And If you have a problem with how I made Louise, Then by all means look at one of he descriptions that I made on soul traits.

Night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 training to become stronger part 1

A/n: this is just the boys learning more magic. I'll limit on how much they'll learn for right now, And let them learn more down the road. I have my list on when they'll learn the number of spells too. All comments are welcome. This training will take two more days, So please bare with it for now. Once that's over I'll introduce the high council of Drangleic after the incident with Count Mott. Also, As for soul traits, Blake will be the first to complete his during a future fight. But he won't go full dragon until latter.

Answer of comments:

To the guest, The reason that I gave Louise the soul of Quelaag instead of the soul of Alsanna was because of a conflict that will arise once princess Henrietta shows up. But that's all I can throw out there.

Enjoy!

Blake and Kyan stepped forward as they stretched to get started on their turn, Aldia then looked at the notes Nashandra handed him as he looked at Blake. "Blake" Aldia said "How does fire whip sound child?".

"Fire whip huh?" Blake said "Sounds dandy, I'll do it". Aldia then made the dummy come back to life as it got up and moved around a bit, Aldia looked at Blake "Just focus on the spell, Or in your brother's method, focus on someone and on the spell at one time. Just relax, We have all day to train" Aldia said.

Blake nodded as he then looked at the dummy and got into a stance as if he was about to do a draw in a western tv show, The dummy then walked over to him as it then began to get ready to use it's force spell again. Blake then focused on Siesta and the Fire whip spell all at once like Eli did. As soon as the dummy made It's spell start to activate, Blake then pulled back his hand as it was then coated in fire.

"Fire whip-ach!" Blake was launched back by the power of the force spell. As he was knocked back, He aimed his hand at the dummy as a small string of fire came forth and reached out halfway as it hit the floor and burned away. Blake landed on his back as he jumped back to his feet. "Okay, Not bad, You got me on that one" Blake said to the dummy as he looked at his hand to see a small trace of Fire radiate from his palm, Blake smirked as he looked at Aldia who was walking over to him as he held out his right hand and saw the faint flame.

"Ahh, Very good Blake. I was able to see the string of Fire that came from you" Aldia said as he then looked over at Kyan "Are you ready, Kyan?". Kyan then cracked his knuckles together as he smirked "You bet!" He said "This should be a piece of cake!". Kyan then walked over to the dummy as Vendrick got the notes Aldia had.

"Kyan, I think that Immolation would be a good start" he said.

"You...want me to set myself on fire?" Kyan said with confusion "But won't that kill me?".

"Not if you have a soul trait to counter it" Aldia said "Soul traits don't just give you an alternate appearance, They can also give you access to armor, Weapons, Familiars, And even an army as well as magic depending on what the original soul owner used their soul for. This also includes resistances to certain elements too".

Now the boys were even more interested with soul traits, But Eli was pondering on something.

"How will we be able to use our soul traits?" He asked "Do they activate automatically over time or by our training?".

Aldia then crossed his arms as he thought as well, Nashandra then added into the conversation. "Actually, They active by emotions and focus. Say for example again with the dragon soul. If you had a burning anger within you, Then you could pull off maybe the original soul users fireball or in rare cases, Turn into a dragon. It all depends on your emotions when the soul traits will come out. Once it does come to light, You just need to focus with it to increase it's duration. You see unlike the four magic elements that can be used freely, Using a soul trait needs a huge amount of focus and training to increase the duration of that power. Say you've summoned that original souls powerful weapon, You'll be able to use it, But it can only last for so long until it disappears. And by training with your soul will you be able to increase it's duration, To the point of permanently using it freely like magic. If this all makes sense to the three of you" she said.

The boys looked at Nashandra for a bit until Aldia spoke "Let me see if I can explain it:

An original soul owner that used magic, Can be used freely once unlocked. If they had armor, Weapons, An army, Or a familiar then it would be limited on how long you could use it unless you've trained and focused on it's duration. If they had any resistances then those would activate automatically. Same with appearance changing, But the soul changing ones appearance is absolutely random and the soul decides that. Now do the three of you understand?" He finished.

The three then nodded their heads as Nashandra spoke next, "Well, Now that that's covered. Are you ready to try out the immolation spell?" She asked him.

Kyan nodded as he saw the dummy walk up to him, Kyan sighed as he then proceeded to try and activate the pyromancy. "How do I do this?" Kyan asked Vendrick. Vendrick looked at the notes "Snap your fingers and it will activate in an instant. Snap them again to turn it off" he said. Kyan nodded as he then held out his left arm, His thumb and middle fingers gently locked together. He focused as he started at the dummy, Since he didn't have anyone to call his lover he couldn't use Eli's method so easily.

"Immolation!".

Kyan then snapped his fingers at the dummy, Only to see nothing happen. Kyan blinked at this, He wasn't on fire, Nor did he see any kind of spark from his fingers. Kyan then felt the dummy use it's force spell sending him into the wall.

"Ouch..." Blake and Eli said.

Vendrick quickly ran over to Kyan to help him up "You okay my boy?" He asked him.

"Yeah..." Kyan said "But...why didn't the spell work? I mean, I focused on the spell but nothing happened. Maybe I need to try harder".

"Maybe" Vendrick said as he then heard the stomachs of Blake and Eli. The four looked over at them as they looked at each other and showed sheepish smiles on their faces. Nashandra giggled at them. "My my, You two must be hungry" she said "Well, It is breakfast time, So you three are free to head down to the hall to eat. Just be sure to keep this little training of ours a secret".

Blake and Eli nodded at them. "We'll be back latter after we've had breakfast and headed to class with Louise, I want to know more about this current lie of the world" Blake said. Aldia then made the copy of notes fly into the air as it then broke into six copies, Each one given to a person. "Just remember, This current age of man is weak. Don't believe anything that you hear, Just listen and watch. Also be sure to remember what I said okay?" Aldia said. Eli and Blake nodded at him "Yes sir!" They said as they looked at Kyan "You coming Kyan?".

Kyan waved his hand at them "Nah, I want to get this spell right. I'll catch up with you two latter" he said. Blake and Eli understood as they walked over to the door and headed out. Kyan then placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay..." he said "Let's try this again".

-meanwhile-

Eli and Blake were heading to Louise so that they all could get breakfast and head to her class with her. As they were walking they decided to talk about their abilities. "Heh! I was able to use two hex spells with no problem! I guess learning magic is in my favor" Eli said happily, Blake just smirked at him as he smoked his electronic cigarette.

"Well I'm proud of you Eli" he said "Keep it up and you just might-hm!".

Eli looked at Blake when he instantly stopped speaking.

"What's up? Something wrong?".

"I...sense a strong soul near us".

"What, Impossible. You might be sensing my soul".

Blake shook his head as he slowly walked forward "No It's not yours that I am able to sense, But a new one, And it's very close to us" he said until Eli felt it took. "Hey I felt it now" Eli said. The two slowly walked as they used their soul sense to locate the new source of energy. The two kept walking until they stopped right at Louise's room. Blake and Eli looked at each other then at the door then back at each other again.

"Blake...you don't think that Louise...".

"I can't say for sure Eli, But the source is here and it's faint but strong. So if your girlfriend has a strong soul in her and she's not aware of it. Then we should let Aldia be the judge to decide what we should do".

Eli nodded until he heard one part of Blake's speech "Hey! Louise isn't my girlfriend!" He said in his defense. Blake just glanced at him with a smirk. "Oh?" Blake said still smirking "Then how come you keep defending her so much? Hmm? Why do you give her so much praise and care for her well being? I'm sure it's not because we're her familiars".

"Heh, You're one to talk" Eli said now smirking on his end "You kept hanging out with that one girl for two days now! And I know that you'll do it again today! So ha!". "Oh I know, But at least I know that I have feelings for her. And that girls name is Siesta" Blake said as he puffed out some smoke "Come on, we have to take this slow with Louise. If she knows that she has a powerful soul within her, Then we'll be okay to bring her to Aldia to explain. If she doesn't know what's inside of her or what has changed her. Then we won't say a word and go to Aldia later okay?".

"Okay" Eli said as he placed his hand on the door "Well...here we go...".

While Eli and Blake were on the outside of Louise's door, Louise was under her covers in shame at her new appearance.

"I can't face anyone like this..." Louise whispered to herself "What would father or mother say? Or Eleonore? -gasp- or Cattleya! I can't go home like this! Eleonore will think that I'm-".

Knock! Knock!

Louise was out of her train of thought as she poked her head up from her bedsheets and looked at the door.

"Who's there?".

"Louise, It's Eli and Blake. Sorry that we were gone for so long, Aldia and Vendrick had to show us something. Kyan is still with them, And we were wondering if you were ready to come down for breakfast?" Eli said. Louise's heart started to flutter, She loved how Eli would be so polite whenever he spoke to her. She found it cute, She then threw off her bedsheets as she quickly ran over to the door and opened.

"Eli!" Louise said happily.

"Good morning Louise- oh my god! L-L-Louise..." Eli yelled as he was absolutely amazed at what Louise now looked like. Louise just then remembered why she was under the covers of her bed as she looked at her appearance and ran back into her room and shut the door.

"Don't look at me!" Louise said as she was starting to cry "Please don't hate me...". Blake saw what Louise looked like, He was impressed, But his darling Siesta was better in his eyes. Blake then knocked on her door.

"Louise, What's wrong?".

"Don't look at me! I'm a tramp!".

"Ridiculous! You're gorgeous!" Eli said truthfully until he covered his mouth as a hue of pink and red were forming on his cheeks. Blake snickered a bit at his younger brother as he then heard Louise near the door. "Really?" Louise said still sobbing a bit, "Of course Hun" Blake said kindly "Louise, Were your familiars. You honestly think that a sudden change our masters appearance is gonna keep us away? Then you're dead wrong. Now please little one, Open the door. Because If I may be frank and a little rude, I'm hungry as fuck and I wanna eat and see a certain sexy maid".

There was a long pause for a second until Louise finally opened up her door, The two looked at Louise's new body. Blake smiled as he rubbed her head gently, And Eli smiled at her although he was blushing like mad, And the stiff erection wasn't helping either. Louise just looked at Blake who was smiling at her then at Eli who was also smiling at her, She then noticed his growing boner as she blushed just as bad as him.

'E-Eli! He's...he's really getting an erection from just looking at me' Louise thought as she kept blushing more 'Ah! Wait a minute. This wasn't the first time that he's done this before' she remembered. Louise was right, It wasn't the first time that Eli got hard in front of her, As she remembered the first time he was having to put on her clothes that she noticed back then as well. She didn't mind at all, As long as it was Eli who he would be having these erections to her and her alone. Louise just kept looking a Eli's now fully hard boner as Blake took notice and coughed.

"-Ahem- I believe that we were going to eat..." he said with a bit of impatience in his tone, Something that was rare for Louise to hear. "Oh yes of course" Louise said "Blake, You may head down to the hall to do as you please. I will keep Eli with me to help me dress".

Blake nodded as he then ran down the hallway "Have fun you two!" Blake said as he turned to the right of the hall. Louise and Eli looked at each other, Both blushing like mad. Eli then looked at Louise's large chest.

'Wow Louise is stacked!' He thought 'Though she was still cute with her original appearance. But it's still Louise, And that's all I care about!'. That's when he felt Louise holding his hands as he looked back up at her eyes as she was blushing still, Now fully red in the face.

"Eli..." Louise said "Would...would you be so kind as to dress me? I'll show how to do it". Eli gulped, He was going to see the new Louise fully naked in front of him. He nodded at her as Louise smiled a bit as she guided him into her room with Eli closing the door behind him.

A/n: Yay! It's my birthday today! I'm 26 now! I decided to leave it like this for now. But I'll do more training with the three characters as well as some love relationships too. Hope you stay tune, And no! Next chapter your not getting to see Eli change Louise! Yes I am going to be that evil.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 training to become stronger part 2

-the dining hall-

Blake was running downstairs to the dining hall as he had two things on his mind: Siesta and a quick meal. But mostly Siesta. Blake made his way down another corridor as he saw the stairs that lead to the dining hall.

"Perfect, Once I finish breakfast. Then I'll have some free time after class to see my little Siesta. Maybe when she's serving these nobles perhaps" Blake said to himself as he then walked down the stairs to the second year table. As he was walking, He saw Siesta serving scrambled eggs to some of the first year students. Blake smirked as he put away his electronic cigarette and grabbed a table to sit at. He put his trench coat on the chair as he awaited to be served, He knew this was rude but he pulled out his cellphone and looked at the battery life on it, Which was around 80%.

'Crap...Hopefully Vendrick, Aldia, And Nashandra can teach us some lightning spells I hope, We can't afford our phones to go out in case we need to keep in touch' Blake thought. As he was going to his contacts some of the nobles were looking at him.

"Humph! He has some nerve to sit with us nobles".

"He's a familiar, He should be outside like the rest of them".

"Ugh, Why is he here with us again? Shouldn't he be outside with the other familiars?".

Blake heard them as he rolled his eyes and went back to his cellphone in peace. As he was looking at his cell, He then saw a shadow cast on his left side. He looked over to see that it was Siesta who was smiling brightly at him. Blake put his phone away as he smiled back at her.

"Well good morning my little Siesta" Blake said with half lid eyes as he smirked.

"Oh! Good morning Blake" Siesta said as a blush formed as she looked into his yellow eyes, The way that his eyes stared back at her in their half lid form was enchanting as well as mesmerizing. Siesta and Blake just kept looking at one another unaware that that two things were happening around them:

One, Siesta was getting extremely close to Blake as she then leaned down to face him face to face, Albeit extremely close to his face inches from outright kissing him.

Two, They were in public and in front of all the nobles.

"So Siesta" Blake said "I was wondering after class, If you would like to have that long chat with me? I'm free, And I can help you out around the school if you like". Siesta smiled at him more as she nodded her head at him in response.

"Of course, I would love that very-".

However Siesta was cut off by a few nobles who were distracted by the new face present at the stairs.

"By Seath! Check it out!".

"Who is that lovable girl?".

"I don't think I've seen her before in the school? A first year?".

"No stupid! Just look at her cloak. She's a second year!".

"Why is Louise the zeros familiar with her? Shouldn't he be fetching her tea or something? Heh, Guess he's just a perverted peasant after all".

That's when the "New student" finally spoke up:

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FAMILIAR A PERVERT! HE'S MORE OF A GENTLEMAN THAN YOU JERKS WILL EVER BE IN YOUR LIVES!".

Everyone knew that voice and instantly looked in absolute shock.

"LOUISE!?" All of the nobles said minus Siesta and Blake. Louise nodded as she placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her large chest. Something that the first and some second year male students took notice of as they were staring. Kirche, Tabitha, And Montmorency, More so Kirche and Montmorency just had their mouths drop.

"L-L-L-Louise..." Montmorency muttered from her mouth "She looks...looks...".

"Actually attractive!" Kirche said still in shock "How the hell did she get to look like that!? She's terrible at magic! I bet that's some kind of potion that she made to make herself look like that! I mean she looks almost like me, Minus my breasts are bigger than hers, And everything about me is flawless. Tabitha just glanced at Louise as she blinked, Her expression blank as always.

"No potion" Tabitha said "All natural".

Montmorency and Kirche just looked over at Tabitha and blinked. "You're serious, Tabitha?! You mean to tell me that the Louise that every boy is gawking at...that's all natural and not some kind of potion!?" They both said only to get a nod from Tabitha as she turned to another page in her book.

Montmorency facepalmed as she sighed "ugh...looks like you've got a much bigger challenge to take on with your family rival, Kirche" she said. Kirche quickly had a sour expression plastered on her face as had her head on her fist as she watched Louise walk down to the dining hall. Kirche then smiled a bit.

"Heh, Louise may have nice looks. But nice looks can only go so far. After all, She's still a zero who has no magical capabilities whatsoever. So I can let this new look of hers slide for now. Since I've got magic and she doesn't".

Louise and Eli were walking down the stairs as they made it to the tables, Louise and Eli were both red in the face after what had happened when Eli was tasked with dressing Louise's new body.

Needless to say, It was very hot in that room, And it almost became a much more different outcome if the both of them stopped halfway. Thankfully they had enough restraint to finish. Louise just glanced at the stares that she was getting, From both the males and females of the second and first years. As well as some of the third years.

Their faces said it all for Louise to understand. Jealousy, Lust, And anger. The anger going towards her familiar Eli as he got to dress her as they saw how red his face was. The two of them sat down next to Blake as Siesta just blinked at Louise's new appearance.

"Oh my" Siesta said as she looked over at Blake "Blake your master looks very...umm...".

"I know Siesta" Blake said as he then leaned up to her ear "And in case your wondering. The answer is no, You out class her with your own beautiful looks in my opinion" he whispered to her as he saw Siesta smiling and blushing at him as she held her cheeks. "Oh Blake, You flatter me. Thank you!" She said "I should finish up here, I hope to see you after class". Blake nodded as he saw Siesta walk off, He started to smile when he saw her hips in her maid outfit sway from side to side.

'Heh, My beautiful little Siesta' Blake thought as he glanced over at Eli and Louise as the two were talking to one another, He then noticed all of the extremely jealous first year males at the other table. Blake couldn't help but smirk.

'Heh, Stupid bastereds...' he thought.

-meanwhile with Kyan-

"Immolation!".

Kyan shouted as he snapped his fingers, As his body was then engulfed in flames. Kyan didn't feel any pain nor the heat of the fire that covered his whole body. Aldia, Vendrick, And Nashandra all smiled at Kyan's success at mastering the immolation spell. "Very good Kyan" Aldia said "Keep practicing and you'll be a fine mage one day. But for now we should stop, Go get something to eat and follow after your brothers". Kyan nodded at his orders as he headed to the stairs.

"Thanks! And just you wait! I'm gonna get the hang of this magic!" Kyan said.

"Just remember what we said about keeping this a secret!" Nashandra said. "I will!" Kyan said as he quickly headed downstairs leaving the others alone to themselves. Nashandra finally sighed.

"Ohhh this is so wonderful!" She said happily "We're finally teaching our children magic. Just as we had planned to do so long ago". Vendrick agreed with his wife "I agree, It was 17 years late. But we managed to pull it off" he said "Hmmm, Think we should teach them how to harness the power of their souls more? You know, To get them up to speed?". Aldia pondered at this.

"Hmmm, Let's take it one step at a time. If we rush them too quickly then they'll have a hard time getting a hang of everything" Aldia said "For now, They need to focus on working with the magic that we have for them. Once they finish that, Then we'll move onto the next step of lessons".

Nashandra and Vendrick looked at one another and agreed, The thought of being rushed to learn absolutely everything would be taxing on them. Let alone a pain in the ass to handle all at once. So they agreed to take it slow, As it would also give them more bonding time with their children.

Vendrick held out his right hand as he focused his mind as a large long sword came forth into his hand as he held it tightly. He smiled at his weapon that he made with his own soul long ago during his own training of the soul arts. "If they master their souls then we might be able to launch a sneak attack on the Drangleic royal council!" He said "And strike down each individual member one by one!".

Aldia and Nashandra looked at Vendrick when he said that.

"Brother..." Aldia said "You do realize that if you take one out, Then the whole Drangleic royal court will be on us if they realize that we we're the ones to strike first".

"You think that I don't know that, Aldia? Yes, I am fully aware that it will get the Drangleic royal court off of their asses and act if one of their own are killed! But taking them out one by one is the only way instead of going at them all at full force. That would be asking for a quick death!" Vendrick said.

Nashandra just looked at her husband and agreed with him, Taking them out one by one was a far better option than storming the Drangleic county. Nashandra then began to form her bow of want as she gripped it tightly in her hand.

"We shall kill them all for their betrayal to the current age of man..." she said "Then we shall present the world with the gifts that the old gods during the age of fire had left for them".

-meanwhile-

Kyan was making his way to find his brothers as he was running down the hallway. He was luck to at least get a quick bite of food at breakfast and ran out to get to his brother's as quickly as possible. However that was easier said than done as he remembered that this school was a pain to navigate in. "Ugh fuck! How am I going to find Blake or Eli in this place? It's like a goddamn maze!" Kyan yelled as he sighed. He tapped his foot as he then felt a pulse within himself that was sent out of his body as it picked up Eli and Blake's souls. Kyan now knew where to find them.

"Oh yeah! Soul pulse! Man I'm slow. Here I come guys!" Kyan said running down the other way.

-Chevreuse's earth class-

All of the second year students made there way to Chevreuse's class. Everyone was taking their seats as Kyan was actually on time, And in fact early. He panted as he looked at the seats and didn't see his brother's or Louise for that matter. Kyan was confused.

"Huh? This can't be right. I'm sure that my pulse sensed them here" Kyan said until he was called out. "Kyan!" It was Blake as he was sitting in the second row. Kyan smiled as he made his way to him and sat down. "Good to see that you made it Kyan. And you're early too" Blake said as he waited for Louise and Eli. Kyan looked over at his side to see that Louise and Eli weren't present.

"Uhhh Blake" Kyan said "Where are Eli and the pink one at?".

"Oh their just trying to get away from some unwanted first years and some second years is all. And once you see Louise, Your head will spin. Or drop depending on how you react". Kyan wasn't understanding what he meant, However that all changed when he heard the clutter of other students walking into the classroom. And that's when he saw a bunch of second year students looking over their shoulders as a certain mage was walking in with Eli in her arms to keep the other boys away. Kyan just gulped and rubbed his eyes as the new "student" came to them and sat next to them.

"Umm Eli, Whose the new chick?" Kyan asked him only to receive a glare from the so called new girl as she began to speak.

"It's me you idiot!" Louise said loudly.

"Wait!? L-Louise!? THE Louise that I know and hate?".

"Umm yes...hey! What does that mean you idiot!?...".

Kyan just couldn't believe what he was looking at, That's when his soul sense went off in his body as he felt the energy within Louise. Kyan just leaned back into his chair as he then glanced over at Blake.

"Dude! She's got a strong energy in her" Kyan whispered to him. "I know" Blake said "Eli and I found out, And we believe that she has a strong soul in her body that gave her the permanent makeover. But I don't think she has any idea about that, So we'll talk it over with Aldia".

Kyan nodded as he looked over at Louise who was getting more stares at her new appearance, Well more at her "Goodies" than anything else. He then noticed that Eli's right arm and Louise's left arm were downward, Hanging at their sides. He was about lean a little closer until Chevreuse came into the classroom.

"Ah, It's good to see you all again class" Chevreuse said "My apologies for last weeks lesson, It would seem that some of the other teachers didn't tell me about that".

"No kidding" one student said as everyone then giggled. Louise already knew that their little giggles were aimed at her, She may have had a new look, But was still known as the zero, And not even her new appearance could erase that. Louise sighed until she felt a strong squeeze on her hand as she looked over at Eli who was smiling at her to reassure her that she wasn't a zero, Not in his eyes at least.

Louise then did something that was both a first and a shock:

She leaned over to Eli's shoulder and nuzzled him, A way of her saying "Thank you". Eli couldn't help but blush at this, And Blake and even Kyan were smiling a bit at the touching moment.

'That's very sweet of you Louise' Blake thought until Chevreuse spoke up to get her classes attention "Now then class, Today we're going over the basic elements again" she said "If you want to take notes then feel free to do so. Now, The basic elements; Fire, Water, Wind, And Earth together create a different stronger effect. By combining multiple elements together".

Eli was now interested and intrigued at this new fact as he began to remember this fact mentally.

'Combination of elements to create a stronger effect hm? I wonder if this can apply with miracles, Pyromancy, Hexes, And sorcery? Looks like I'm going to play science with this new found fact!' Eli thought to himself as Chevreuse continued with her lecture.

"Furthermore a mages level is determined by the number of elements he or she can combine, Can anyone tell me the levels?" Chevreuse asked her class until Montmorency raised her hand.

"Yes ma'am I can!" Montmorency said.

"Go on ahead miss Montmorency" Chevreuse said as Montmorency stood up from her seat with a smug little smirk on her lips. "Two elements form a line, Three elements combined form a triangle, And four elements combined form a square" she said as she sat back down.

Blake, Eli, And Kyan all had question marks in their heads.

"Square...Triangle...line...what kind of sesame street bullshit is that!? That doesn't even make any sense?' The brothers all thought in unison.

"Unless I'm mistaken. Most of you can all deal with one element at a time is that correct?" Chevreuse asked her class getting a nod from all of them. Eli just pondered at that.

'Everyone here can deal with one element at a time, Talk about a lack of strategy when it comes to combat...' Eli thought until Kirche decided to use that opportunity to get at Louise. "Pardon me miss Chevreuse, But I hate to say this but their is a student that can't use one element" she said as she then glanced at Louise "A student that has a magical rate of success". Everyone then proceeded to look at Louise, Louise knew that Kirche would say something like that as she then gritted her teeth in anger. Said anger was quickly quelled as Louise then felt Eli rub his hand gently as it was still intertwined with hers.

Louise calmly sighed as Eli leaned over to her ear.

"Don't let that Kirche woman bother you. You do too have a magical success rate, Of 400% and higher!". Louise smiled to herself and smiled at her familiars attempt to cheer her up. She sighed as she quickly nuzzled him again as gratitude.

"Eli...thank you..." Louise whispered back to him happily.

"Anytime for my favorite number one platinum mage" Eli said back.

Now Louise was literally beat read all over from head to toe when he said that. It was sincere, True, And honest in his tone of voice. And he ment it from the bottom of his heart. Louise just held onto his hand more in response. She then felt her heart flutter and that surge active a bit.

'Ahhh! That burning feeling that I had yesterday is starting again' Louise thought 'Is this...is this my heart burning up because of how kind Eli is treating me? Or maybe...', She was completely unaware that she was mistaking her soul pulse for emotions. Louise just kept her hold on Eli's hand.

'Or maybe...It's my heart falling for him...'

A/n: done! Guess who's back for this story! Oh man did I have to look over my story and copy down some new notes for this. But it feels good to write again for this story. Now I'm making Eli unique as he'll be putting that whole magic combination to use. All comments are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 more problems to add

A/n: let me be clear on this chapter. After looking over all of the dark souls magic I have decided to work out a way for at least one of my characters to pull off some unique techniques. Since the elements can be combined I can use this opportunity to do this method with the dark souls magic as well. After all, Nothing wrong with a little experimentation for fun.

I have over 11 magic combos each involving different spells from different souls games. Out of 2 of the spells, Only about 9 of them consist of two spells. The last two are extremely powerful and make up about 8 or 6 spells combined into one. But only these two spells are extremely powerful. I didn't want to make any more after 11. As that's more than enough.

I also want to let Eli be the only one for now to use these combo spells as he was the one who thought of it. So therefore he would be considered a line mage. But as for the last two spells I'm debating on whether he should be a line or square mage.

I'm also going to introduce the antagonists to the story in this chapter too at the end.

Comments are welcomed, Please enjoy

After class was over with the second years, Everyone had left to either their next class or in some cases head back to their dorms with their familiars. Louise was walking out of her classroom with her familiars in tow. She sighed at how her family rival Kirche got to her, But she was also happy that Eli had calmed her down.

Eli was pondering in his own thoughts until Blake stopped following them.

"Hey guys I'm heading out to see Siesta okay" he said "Don't wait up for me".

"Alright" Louise said "Just be back by the afternoon for dinner if you can". Blake nodded at her as he walked off to find his favorite maid, Leaving Kyan, Eli, And Louise all to themselves.

However.

"Oh my darling Kyan!" Kirche said happily as she hugged Kyan from behind, Pushing her large breasts on his back. However she then remembered the promise that Blake had reminded her of as she quickly moved back and walked over to his face smiling still. Kyan sighed in annoyance at her presence.

"Ugh! What do you want...umm...crap! To not remember your name at a time like this!" Kyan said until Kirche gave him an answer "It's Kirche" she said "Kirche the fever".

"How original..." Kyan said with a roll of his eyes "Well then Kirche, What do you want this time?". Kirche only kept her smile, She was going to win Kyan's friendship and eventually his heart by any means possible. Kirche then placed her hands on her hips as she cocked her hip to the side. "Well, I would like to ask you to come with me and my friend Tabitha here as we're going to the local town not too far from here to get a few things. Now I know that you're not interested in me at all, But I was wondering if I could at least be able to be a friend of yours. What do you say?" She said.

Kyan was a bit surprised to hear this but he was still skeptical about the whole situation. "What's the catch Zerbst!" Louise said as she glared at her rival "Why are you acting so friendly all of a sudden to Kyan?! I bet that you're going to seduce him once you're alone with him aren't you!".

Kirche just smirked at Louise and then at Kyan who had his hands in his pockets.

"Not at all, And you have my word" she said "You see, Your brother Blake made me promise to only gain your friendship. He warned me that if I used any sexual methods on you then he would find out and deal with me himself. So you have nothing to worry about Kyan!" Kirche said truthfully. Kyan's attitude towards her then changed a bit into a sigh of relief.

'Thanks Blake...' Kyan thought as he then turned to Louise "You okay with this pink one?".

Louise just looked at Kirche then at Kyan, She was leery of letting one of her familiars to go with her, But on the other hand Blake did force her into a promise that she had to keep or face his wrath. So she started to smile at Kyan and give him a nod of approval.

"Yes you can go with her Kyan" Louise said actually chuckling on the inside at how surprised he was to hear her say his name without any insult. Kyan just looked at Louise for a bit until he spoke "Ugh...o-okay then..." he muttered out of his lips until Kirche grabbed his arms.

"Great! Let's go have some fun at the local town!" She said happily as she then ran taking Kyan and Tabitha with her by their arms. Louise then proceeded to shout:

"IF YOU DO ANYTHING AT ALL TO HIM AND I FIND OUT THEN I'LL GET BLAKE ON YOU AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!".

Kirche then waved back at her and winked. "You have my word, Zero!" She said before going downstairs. Louise found it funny to see Kyan's facial expression saying the words "Help me" written all over his face as they were now out of sight. This only left Eli and Louise alone together. Louise and Eli then looked at one another, Both of them looking away with Louise playing with a strand of her pinkish red hair. Eli rubbed the back of his neck a bit but then remembered that he had to do something involving what he learned in Chevreuse's class today.

"Say Louise" Eli said "I have to go for a bit". This surprised Louise, He had to leave, There wouldn't be another class until 1:00pm. But this was certainly a surprise that she didn't expect to hear. "Go? Go where, Eli?" She asked him "We don't have class until one. Where are you going?".

"It's just to talk to Aldia about something involving the combination of magic is all. I was just curious if there was any books on the subject" Eli said knowing full well that this was only half true, He actually wanted to experiment with the age of Fire magic and see if it could be combined into stronger versions of themselves. Louise just looked at Eli until she gave her answer.

"Alright..." she said her voice sounding fragile "But! You'll come back soon right Eli?" She asked him. Eli gave Louise a warm smile and nodded at her. "I will be back as soon as I can, You have my word as your familiar" Eli said as he then kissed her forehead. He then quickly realized what he had done and was blushing because of it.

"S-sorry Louise!" Eli said "I-I-I'll be heading off now! Sorry again!". Eli ran down the hallway leaving Louise in a flustered and completely red state. Louise just stood there, As she then placed her hand onto her forehead where Eli had just kissed her. Louise felt her heart beating ever so quickly.

"I-It's okay..." she finally spoke "I didn't mind, As l-long as it was from you...". Louise then quickly ran down he other way to the stairs smiling as she made her way down.

'He kissed me! He actually kissed me!' Louise thought happily in her head over and over again.

-the fifth building-

Aldia, Vendrick, And Nashandra were moving all over the place getting the building to look in tip top shape for them to use as their personal secret training ground. Nashandra sighed as she moved the last barrel to the side, She wiped her brow to get rid of the sweat.

"Ohhh my...we've been moving and cleaning this building up for 2 hours. Can't we relax for a bit?" She asked as she sat down in a chair next to her. Vendrick and Aldia placed a chalkboard to the other end of the room. "I agree with that" Vendrick said "We definitely deserve a rest after all this cleaning".

Aldia walked over to the tray of food that Nashandra had gotten before they did the cleaning, He picked up a cluster fruit and bit into it. The flavor of sweet and tart hitting his tastebuds filled his eyes with satisfaction. "Well" Aldia said taking another bite "Mmm, Once everything is all done. We can properly work with the boys on their souls this time. I think they're ready for it".

Nashandra got up from her seat and picked up one of the pieces of food from the tray "You think so? Isn't that a bit of a rush Aldia?" She said to him as Vendrick had his whole body on the couch lying down. "Don't worry my dear" he said "Our children have what it takes to master their souls, But I vote that we start with something simple. Something not too hard, Sound good to the both of you?". Nashandra and Aldia nodded at Vendrick's idea. However their little break was interrupted when Vendrick felt his soul sense go off.

"Hmm!?" Vendrick said as he got up from his couch "A strong soul?".

"Here in the school?" Nashandra said "But we can only sense our children's souls".

"No...no not in this school, But outside of the school..." Vendrick said curiously as he made his way to the window and looked out to see the entrance to the school. What he then saw was a decorated carriage with 8 guards on each side. Vendrick was silent as he watched one of the guards go to the door of the carriage and open it as a man wearing some ridiculous outfit came out. Vendrick's expression soured at who it was.

"Oh wonderful..." Vendrick said as he turned to see a curious Aldia and Nashandra "It's Count Mott...".

This quickly struck a cord with Nashandra, She didn't care for Mott in the slightest. But it was mostly who Mott was with was who she was after. Nashandra quickly walked over to the window as Vendrick moved to make some space for her to see.

"Count Mott" she said "If that bastered is here then he's after a new mistress to play with!" She said with anger "But my question is, Is that other bastered with him?".

Her question was quickly answered as another man made his way out of the carriage. He had long white hair, Silver eyes, And a strange royal outfit, As soon as Nashandra saw him her soul sense went off immediately. She gritted her teeth in anger at the sight of the man.

"Arius Drangleic, The lifehunt..." Vendrick said bitterly "Should have figured that one of our own would be with him". Nashandra just glared at Arius with hate in her eyes, Arius was one of the members of the Drangleic Royal Council. And owner of the soul of priscilla; Artificial daughter of Seath the scaleless. He was known for his love of gathering pretty and beautiful young girls with his friend Mott as they always enjoyed "Playing" with them together.

Such an act only made Nashandra furious, And she had always wanted to make the man pay for his disgusting acts against those that he and other members of the council looked down upon as nothing more than trash to them.

-meanwhile with Mott and Arius-

The two men were walking to Osmond's office as they had two things to talk about:

One was to inform him of an infamous thief known as Fouquet the Sculptor.

Two was to get a new mistress for the both of them.

Arius yawned as he walked with his friend Mott.

"Jeez all this just inform the head of this school about some thief" Arius said in a bored tone "Come on! Let's just get our mistress and leave Mott!".

"We can't my friend, We have to inform the head principle here of the thief, Then we'll get our mistress" Mott said as they were making their way to the stairs. As they walked, Arius's soul sense went off as he felt a surge. 'A soul here in this school? But where?' Arius thought until Mott called for him.

"Arius what is the matter?" Mott said a few stairs above him.

"It's nothing old friend" Arius said "Just thinking about that mistress ".

Mott sighed calmly as he smirked "Well come on, Let's get a move on now, The sooner we inform-".

"Yes yes I know dear Mott I know" Arius said with a smile formed on his face as he made his way up the stairs to catch up. The two then knocked on Osmond's door until a voice on the other side was heard.

"It's open!" Osmond said as the two men came inside his office. Osmond looked up from his desk "Ah Count Mott and Arius of Drangleic" Osmond said "This is a surprise to see the both of you hear at the school. I take it that it's something of great importance?".

Mott and Arius nodded at him.

"Yes it is" Mott said "It's regarding the recent incident of break-ins that have been happening lately for the past eight days now. Fouquet the Sculptor has been suspected as the thief, And the royal family has asked of the institute to have the treasure vault that holds a very important item that was barrowed from the royal place known as the "Magic Ivory wand" kept locked up extremely tight in case the thief comes to claim it" Arius said.

Osmond looked at Arius with a bit of confusion "Are you sure about that? I'm quite certain that the magic ivory wand is safe without the extreme security" he said as he stroked his beard "After all the Ivory wand hasn't been used since my young days as an adventurer, And many have tried to use and test the wand but to no avail".

"About that" Mott said "Many of the people at the royal palace have been working on finding a way to make the ivory wand useable again, We may not know what kind of power that it holds but we're wiling to find out. Who knows, It might prove useful".

However Arius was smiling in his head.

'Oh my friend' he thought 'The Ivory wand isn't a wand but a sword that can only be unlocked if you have a loyce soul within your body. All weapons that come from Eleum Loyce can't be used regularly like current weapons can. Only with a Loyce soul can you truly activate an Eleum Loyce weapon'.

Osmond pondered a bit. "I see..." he said "And once you've unlocked the wand what do you intend to do with it? Surely it isn't going to be used by any of the army's soldiers or generals I take it?" He asked. Mott shook his head at him. "Once we've unlocked it then it is to be given to the princess of the royal family to use". Mott then pulled out a letter that was given to him by the royal family "Now that we have talked about that important matter, I would just like for you to sign this as cooperation with the royal family to protect their most important and personal treasure that has been handed down from ages past since you first found it Osmond".

"Yes yes I understand" Osmond said as he used his wand to pull up a bust of a hand as it wrote his name onto the letter as he used his magic to levitate it into Count Mott's hand. Mott looked over it and nodded.

"Hm, we are grateful that we have the schools cooperation" he said.

"Cooperation is completely different when it's an order from one of the two royal families" Osmond said "Now, Is their anything else that you might need?" Osmond asked them. Arius was about to speak until he heard a faint giggle as well as laughter coming from outside, He walked over to the window to see Blake and Siesta happily smiling and enjoying their company together.

Arius began to smile as he eyed Siesta up and down slowly as he licked his bottom teeth with his tongue. He then turned to Osmond with a bright smile falsely plastered on his face.

"Oh yes of course, Their is just one more thing that we would like before we leave".

-meanwhile with the others-

"What are we going to do now that Arius is here in this school?!" Nashandra said furiously. She was trying to calm herself down and not go after the man herself. Aldia and Vendrick just stood out of her way to let her vent. Aldia was still eating his fruit as he watched Nashandra pace.

"I'm sure that he'll be leaving soon" he said "After all those two idiots can't leave until they get something in return. I'm just glad that he didn't sense our souls".

"He may not have been able to sense ours, But he can still sense our children's souls if he's in their proximity Aldia" Vendrick said reassuringly causing Nashandra to turn her head at him. She then made her scythe of want come forth.

"If he lays one finger on any of my children! I'LL KILL HIM AND THEN TAKE HIS SOUL OUT MYSELF!" She threatened.

That's when the three heard the door to the building open as they quickly turned to the door at the ready, However who they assumed was Arius was in fact just Eli. Eli walked into the room and was a bit surprised to see the three in their stances. They calmed down and sighed.

"Whoa! I'm sorry for intruding unannounced. I didn't mean to make you all jump" Eli said as he apologized. Nashandra quickly placed her scythe into the floor as she walked over to her son and held him in her arms lovingly. "-sighs- it's alright Eli" she said in a motherly tone "You don't have to apologize", She then leaned back from him as she still had her smile across her face. Vendrick and Aldia had to quickly act before Nashandra would slip up.

"So Eli, What brings you here? More magic training with the age of fire? Or is the list that we gave you no to your liking?" Aldia asked him. "No it's not that at all" Eli said a little seriously "In fact I have two things to- well one is to inform, The other is a question with an idea that I have".

Aldia, Nashandra, And Vendrick all looked at Eli with seriousness now.

"Very well, Speak your mind my boy" Vendrick said as Eli nodded at him.

"Thank you, The first is to inform you that while Blake and I were heading back to see Louise, Our souls sense went off. Once we both found out that the source of the matter came from Louise's room. We were both shocked to see that her whole body and appearance had drastically changed permanently. Therefore she might have a strong soul within her body without her knowledge".

This quickly made the three go completely pale in the face, This was bad, And not part of their list of objectives. Their only plan was to re-bond with their children and one day tell them who they are and who they where and one day take down the Drangleic family to progress the age of man. Now that they had this new information everything was starting to fall apart. Not only that, But Louise was fully unaware of her newfound powers that finally manifested themselves. This would only add more problems to the mix if they left Louise uninformed of her abilities, And they would have to answer and explain to the La Valliere family if she ever came home.

"I-is that right..." Vendrick said in a worried tone but was thankful that Eli didn't pick up on it "Well, We can work with that information latter. But I thank you for telling us this. Now, What is this second phase? This idea that you want to talk with us about".

Eli then pulled out his copy of the list of spells and held it in his hand. "I found out something very interesting about magic in this current age" Eli said "And I was wondering, Is it possible for anyone to combine the age of fires magic arts together create a different stronger effect. By combining multiple elements together? Because if so, Then I want to go over at least two combinations with the three of you to make my own unique spells".

The three then broke out of their worried state and looked at Eli then at each other. Such a feet was unheard of back in the age of fire, As many people back then would go on adventures bringing at least two mates with them to perform different spells to have an advantage on any situation. But to combine the age of fires spells into a stronger and different spell? Now that was absolutely new. And if pulled off, Could make the age of fire magic even more powerful and stronger than ever. And it just might give them an edge on the Drangleic Royal Family too. Aldia then walked over to Eli and nodded at him.

"Such an act hasn't been done in the age of fire Eli" he said "But I suppose that we can use a bit of this current age of magic with the age of fire to give it a try. So sure, We'd be happy to help you in your little theory test".

Eli smiled brightly at Aldia's answer as he then looked at the two spells; one being a hex and the other a miracle. "Let's combine black fire orb with the way of white corona" he said with a smirk. Aldia nodded at him as Eli put the paper in his pocket and began to focus his thoughts with his little trick.

"Black fire orb! Way of white corona!".

Eli held out his arms as he created the two spells. The black fire orb was in his right, And the corona in his left. Nashandra and Vendrick were impressed with how this was so easy for their youngest child. Aldia then began to speak.

"Very good" he said "You're easily adapting to the art of magic. Keep it up and you just might make a name for yourself". Eli smiled more as Aldia spoke again "Now, How are you going to make these two spells combine to create something entirely different?".

Eli looked at the medium sized ball of black fire and glanced over at the razor sharpe disk of light. He then turned the disk on it's side as he then placed the fireball within the open hole. He then released his left hand from the disk as he then held within his right hand a medium planet sized ball of fire with the corona firmly in place around it making look like his own created version of Saturn. Eli smiled at his success as Aldia, Nashandra, And Vendrick were absolutely speechless.

The spell didn't break nor fall apart. It was intact! And kept firmly together like a puzzle finding it's piece. Eli then proceeded to move his index finger under his newly created spell as he then proceeded to spin it like a basketball as he was he was enjoying himself.

"I did it! My experiment with magic combination with the age of fire worked! Look Aldia!" Eli said excitedly. Aldia was still speechless, His own nephew just used a theory that involved element combination with magic that is actually powerful than the current age to make something far stronger and unique to his own liking. If Logan were still alive to see this he would be begging to have Eli as his apprentice. Eli just smiled at his spell as he then pondered at it.

"Hmm, I believe it requires a name" Eli said as he then crushed his hand under the ball of fire making it fade and die out "I think I shall call that one Black Saturn". Eli then took out his notes and turned it to the back to write down his new spell and it's combination, After he finished writing he then held out his right index finger pointing it upwards.

"Black Saturn!" He said as the fireball of darkness came again, This time with the way of white corona around it. Vendrick and Nashandra blinked.

'His spell is now it's own property now' Nashandra thought 'He's created a brand now spell for anyone to use freely, Heh heh Eli my child you are something else'. Eli nodded at his spell as he then snapped his fingers as his spell faded away. He then looked at the list as he then began to smirk to himself.

"That's one, Now let's try another one!".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 growing closer

'Ugh...why did I agree to saying yes on this trip? This was a mistake...' Kyan thought as he was in the carriage with Kirche and Tabitha. Tabitha reading her book as always, Kyan didn't get what was so interesting in that book but he didn't bother asking as he pulled out his cellphone and saw that he had about 89% of battery life.

"Dang, It's enough but...sorry Blake" Kyan said to himself as he opened his phone and started looking over at his photos since he had absolutely no wifi to link to his cellphone this was all he could do to kill time. As he was looking at his phone, He then felt Kirche move over to his side to see what he was doing. Tabitha then glanced away from her book and was now slightly curious at Kyan's device.

"What's that Kyan?" Kirche asked him. Kyan glanced over his side and tired to move away to get a bit of space, But unfortunately the carriage that they were in was small so he had to unfortunately make do. He turned his body as his elbow gently hit her breasts, Something that made Kirche smirk at in her head as Kyan began to explain.

"It's my cellphone, I use or well used to use it for calling other people around the world. With it I can take pictures, Play games and all sorts of stuff. However I need a wireless network connection to do that and since this world doesn't have such a thing I'm screwed..." he finished. Kirche took in everything that he had said and was now even more curious.

"So tell me" Kirche said as she flicked a bit of her red hair from her face "Where did you originally come from?".

"Earth" Kyan said "I came from earth. I lived with my brothers and foster family. Went to school, Had plans for a long life ahead of me, And wanted to help out in finding my birth parents". Kirche was now even more curious on the foster family and birth parents part, "I see, So you never knew about who your real father or mother were when you were young huh?".

She only got a shake of his head from him.

"No..." Kyan said bitterly "I always say to my brothers that if I see them that I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind, But in reality I don't know what to do if we find them once we find a way back home that is...".

"You don't like being here in this world?" Kirche asked him with concern.

"Homesick" Tabitha said in her calm voice.

"This world just isn't for my brothers and I, We don't belong here" Kyan said as he laid his head back "But with no way back home, I guess we have no choice but to accept this place as our new home. -sighs- a world where magic and mythical beasts are a reality...this place is a strange one".

Kirche just looked at Kyan as did Tabitha. They could understand how he felt, But Kirche wanted to change that for him. She then laid her head on his shoulder as she looked at him a bit. Kyan opened his left eye to see her staring at him.

"What are you doing, Kirche?".

"You don't have to feel like you don't belong here" she said "Seath might have brought you and your brothers here for a reason, But it's up to you to figure out that for yourself what that reason is. But one thing is for sure" she then leaned up giving him a smile, A real one that was giving Kyan reassurance.

"You also don't have to be alone in this world, Because their are some people that do care for you". Kyan just blink at Kirche's little speech. He wasn't sure if what he just heard out of her mouth was the real deal.

"Well this is a surprise, What happened to the "I'm always trying to get into your pants" Kirche that I've always been seeing hm?" Kyan said teasingly as Kirche giggled at him. "Hey, I can show other emotions except just wanting sex" she said "But what I just said is the truth to you Kyan. You're not alone in this world. You've got your brothers, The zero, Two members of the Drangleic royal family, And me and Tabitha here. I really do want to change your view of me and accept me as a friend for you to have in this world" Kirche said.

Kyan pondered a bit until he nodded at Kirche earning him another smile from her. 'Maybe she's not so bad after all' Kyan thought until their ride ended. The three then got out of their carriage as they walked into the town. Kyan was looking around the place, It wasn't too bad, Plus he might find something of worth.

"So how do you like it here Kyan?" Kirche asked him "Find anything that you want to see?". Kyan was still looking around the place in amazement. There was so much to do that he couldn't actually pick. However that was fixed when he saw a weapon and armor shop.

"Hey! Let's check out that place!" Kyan said as he ran over to the shop as Kirche and Tabitha followed him. Kyan opened the door for them as they caught up as a large slightly overweight man on the other end of the counter saw them.

"Hey there! The names Gilligan! What can I do for ya?" the shop owner known as Gilligan said. Kyan walked around as he looked at the different weapons and armor, All of it was beautiful and eye catching. Kirche then looked over at the shop owner.

"We're just browsing for now" she said "My friend here just had to see what you had".

"I see las, I see" Gilligan said as he rubbed his beard "Well...heh, I've got some pretty good stuff for some nobles like yourselves. So take yer time". Kyan was walking around the store as he was still looking, He had never seen so many different weapons. Well there were some that looked like the same as on earth, But it was the ones that stood out that were what interested him. He then stopped at an odd looking set of armor that consisted of different pieces, And it had with it a large broad great sword in a finely made leather sheath.

Kyan then grabbed for the great sword as he studied it carefully, He had always wanted a sword of his very own, But he knew that swords were expensive, Plus he didn't understand how this worlds currency worked so that didn't help either. Kirche and Tabitha walked over to him as he kept analyzing it.

"Find something you like?" Kirche asked him as he looked at her.

"Yeah" he said as he then looked at the shop keeper "Say, How much is this?".

Gilligan turned around as he saw Kyan holding the great sword in his hands as he started to laugh "Ha ha ha! That old thing! Eh, It's about only 176 new gold! The bottom part of the blade is metal while the top half is stone. It was used by an executioner years ago but he's long dead after some rather mishaps. The armor is just some random set that I happened to find not too long ago, The whole set is around 99 new gold since I don't really see a use in making a higher profit from a random set of equipment. You want all that stuff?".

Kyan was about to tell him that he didn't have any money for it since he had no idea what new gold was, However Kirche then pulled out a check and wrote down the amount for how much everything was. "There, I think that should cover it" she said as Gilligan looked at the check for the amount of new gold that was given to him as he smiled.

"Ah! Cheers to that! Ha ha! It's all yours" Gilligan said as he got the armor and weapon and packed it for them as they left.

The three walked down the street as Kyan had his new gear in his arms. He looked over at Kirche as he then looked down at the ground. "Thanks Kirche. But, You didn't have to buy it for me" Kyan said. Kirche just looked over at him and smirked "Hey now, Don't worry about it. Just think of it as a gift from a friend! But, Are you sure that you can lift that sword? It looks awfully heavy".

"Don't swing it wildly" Tabitha said in her calm voice.

Kyan nodded at Tabitha as he then stopped walking as he then pulled out the great sword with only one hand as he looked at the blade, It had seen better days. But with a good cleaning and polish it would look good as new. Kirche was impressed to say the least, She had seen far too many nobles that were either way too skinny or very fat. But to see Kyan lift this with no problem was astonishing in her eyes, Even if Kyan didn't realize that it was thanks to the soul of lord Gwyn that gave him all that strength to begin with.

Kyan placed the sword back into it's sheath on his back as he looked over at the girls "So, Where to next?".

-meanwhile with Eli-

Eli was standing in the center of the room as he had his black Saturn spell spinning on his index finger as he was looking at the dummy that was within his proximity. Eli just smirked at it as he held out his left hand, Aldia then raised his hand down to start training.

"Begin!".

The dummy then activated his force miracle as Eli back up from it as he then began to run at the dummy.

"Chidori Explosion!" Eli shouted as he held out his left arm as a ball of light coated in fire and lightning came forth as it hit the dummy in the chest, Sending lightning from within the ball to shock it and paralyze it as a large fiery explosion came right after it. Destroying the dummy into nothing but ash. Eli smiled as he looked at his left hand.

In the spam of a few minutes the four of them had created and tested about over 3 of his magic combination spells, Each one being two spells or more. However they decided to just work on two combination sets of spells to form one, As they had to remember that the age of fire spells are extremely powerful and very dangerous if in the inexperienced or wicked had them even when not fused together.

Aldia wiped the smoke from the room over to the open window, "-cough- ahh -cough- let's -cough- let's leave that spell for outside Eli. We don't want the whole place to be turned into ruble now". Eli looked at Aldia and sheepishly smiled as he scratched the side of his face.

"Heh heh heh, Sorry Aldia" Eli said as Vendrick walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry" Vendrick said "All is good when it comes to experiments with magic". Aldia had finished with getting the last of the smoke out as he looked out the window to see if anyone had heard or seen the smoke. He sighed in relief as nobody was around and closed the window.

"Yes, Experiments with magic is all fine and dandy, But bare in mind that this is the magic of-".

"Yes yes, We get it Aldia! The age of fire magic! And how it's stronger than the current magic! Look we all understand what you're saying so stop beating us in the head with the same thing over and over" Nashandra said in an annoyed tone. Aldia sighed at her as he looked over at Eli. "Fine" he said "Well at any rate, You've managed to create not 1 but 3 new magic spells with the age of fire. I guess this current version of magic has it's uses after all". Vendrick and Nashandra agreed with him on that, However Eli was pondering something that had been on his mind for a bit since their training began.

"Aldia..." Eli said loud enough to get his attention as they all looked at him.

"Yes Eli?".

"Remember when Vendrick told my brothers and I that you were from Drangleic and how your family covered up everything to protect the world from the age of fires history?".

"Yes I remember, But What are you trying to get at Eli? Because I'm not sure that I understand".

"Have you ever tried to explain to your family that they don't have to hide ALL of the magic that the age of fire had. But just share some of the magic to those that deserve it and keep it out of the hands that would misuse it? I mean, I do understand why they did what they did, Although the book thing involving the history of the world before Halkeginia is very dumb. But that's just how I feel about all this, And I wanted to tell you that". Eli explained.

The three of them looked at him, Eli just gave his own opinion on the matter involving the cover-up with the age of fire. They tried to explain why the age of man needed it's heritage was so that they could be the next gods to rule over, But that idea was denied without question by their father. Nashandra then walked forward over to Eli.

"Eli...Vendrick and Aldia tried to explain to their father why they needed to release the age of fires magic arts and the book of soul arts to the age of man was so that they would be the next future gods to rule over this world" she said.

Eli just shook his head at her.

"That would do only more harm than good" he said "Think about it, Let's just say that the Drangleic family does finally give back what they hid to this current world. And this includes the book of soul arts too. Do you know what would happen if anyone with bad intentions were to get their hands on that book?! It would cause a massive problem! People would be at each other's throats! Wars would consume the whole world! And countless lives would be gone! I understand that you're angry with how the Drangleic family hid away this worlds history of the past, But try to understand them from their perspective. Maybe they figured that someone might use the arts for world destruction or something, I don't know, But it's just my theory on the matter".

Nashandra and the others were quiet at Eli's honest words, For 17 years all they wanted was to get back at the Drangleic family for hiding the truth and forcing them to hide their children. But now here stands one of their own, And the youngest of the three to give his own strong opinion on how he feels about the whole situation. Eli then stretches his arms.

"Ahhh, Well. I'm going to get something to eat then see Louise" Eli said "I'll see you guys latter okay". Eli was about to walk away until Nashandra stopped him. "Eli wait!" She said getting his full attention. Eli turned to her as she then used her magic to summon a set of new clothes that consisted of a manikin top, Hard leather boots, Firekeeper gloves, A manikin mask that had two black eye slots on it and a single black tear coming down the left eye, And a retainers robe that was long, Clean, And had two gold buttons near the neck as well as a large hood.

Nashandra levitated the clothes over to Eli as he held out his hands to grab them.

"These were for my youngest son to have once he would have been older" she said "I want you to have them now, I think he would want you to wear them in his honor". Eli looked at the clothes that Nashandra presented to him, They were very beautiful and he saw they were carefully made with love and care. Eli looked up at Nashandra and smiled at her, She may not have been his real mother, But she sure felt like one to him. Eli nodded at her as he bowed his head.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to wear this and see if it fits me". Eli then walked downstairs as he they heard the door close. The three then looked at one another, Still taking in what Eli had said. Vendrick then gave an answer:

"I think...I think that we should send our Father Pontiff Sulyvahn a letter Aldia...".

-meanwhile that afternoon with Blake and Siesta-

Blake and Siesta had spent half of the day together talking and helping around the school. Blake was able to explain where he came from and how his world was different from theirs. How their was no magic but technology that helped them survive, As well as different countries, States, Cultures, Etc. To say that Siesta was impressed was an understatement, She was absolutely amazed at all this. And she wished that she could visit his world to see it with her own eyes.

The two of them were outside sitting next to one another as Blake used his jacket to cover their heads from the sun. Siesta enjoyed being in his company every time they met, And she started to feel closer with him each time they got the chance to have free time. Siesta then thought of something.

"You know Blake, I would like to thank you" she said. Blake glanced at her to see that wonderful smile of hers as always. "Thank me? For what Siesta?" He asked her.

"You never back down when you stand up to the nobility, And your selfless attitude to protect those that you care about has given me a lot of courage and confidence to do my best. And it's all thanks to you Blake" she said.

Blake was taken aback by this a bit, He had no idea that he encouraged Siesta like that. But he was happy that he was able to, Even if he didn't realize that. He then proceeded to nuzzle the side of her cheek a bit, Siesta blushed at his action but then proceeded to do the same to him. That was when Siesta realized that she had to get back to work.

"Oh, Blake. I have to unfortunately have to return back to work. But I'm available for tomorrow if that's alright with you" she said. Blake sighed that she had to go back to work, But he understood as he removed his arm her waist as he then helped her up to her feet. Siesta smiled at Blake as the two looked at each other, Both not wanting to leave the other. The two sighed as Siesta spoke.

"Maybe I can see you early in the morning" she said happily "I'll try to come by your room around 8:30am. Is that alright?".

"That's fine with me Siesta" Blake said getting a little red "I can't wait to see you in the morning. Perhaps...".

That's when Blake gently pulled her closer to him. "Perhaps I can give you a special training lesson in martial arts" he said as he nuzzled her cheek again "But only if you're alright with that. I would never force anything on you that would make you feel uncomfortable".

Siesta smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist "No no" she said "I don't mind learning from you, Not at all. It'll be very interesting to learn something from another world". She then removed her arms from him and started to walk away, But not before turning her head back at him and waving.

"See you tomorrow morning".

"You too, Siesta".

The two then parted ways as Blake began to ponder at what martial arts that he should teach her in the morning, He smirked at the thought.

'She'll be a great fighter' he thought happily 'But for now I should work on my magic that Aldia had given me to get a feel on my magic'. Blake then pulled out his list as he made his way to room.

-at dinner-

Everyone had arrived and were having their meals for the night before turning in. The four were there and as always, Many of the nobles still didn't like having Louise's familiars in their dining room with them. The four didn't care though, And Louise absolutely refused to place them outside. Peasant or not they were still human, And she loved them dearly; including Kyan.

As they were eating, Kyan had returned rather late from his trip with Kirche and Tabitha, He didn't have time to go and put his stuff away so he just decided to bring it with him into the dining hall. He was showing off the executioners great sword.

"The guy who sold this to me told me that it belonged to an executioner! How cool is that?!" Kyan said as he held the sword up "The bottom part is metal while the top half is stone!".

"Nice! That's so unique Kyan" Eli said as Blake was agreeing with him. "I agree" Blake said "It truly is a good sword. Oh that reminds me, Kirche didn't try anything to you did she?" He asked as Louise looked over at Kyan.

"Knowing that Zerbst she only bought it for you so she could get you to sleep with her and fall for her. Don't let your guard down whenever you're around her Kyan" Louise said. Kyan nodded at Louise's words and took them to heart as he put his sword away. "Thanks pink...heh, Thanks Louise" Kyan said as a smile came across his lips making Louise turn her head at him again.

"You, You called me by my name!" Louise said in shock.

"Well, I figured that I'm going to have to deal with you, I might as well bond with you. So yeah, I'm calling you by your name Louise" Kyan said as he held out his hand to her "Plus, You've changed very quickly I might add. Not just in your appearance, But in your personality" Kyan added "It's kinder, Soft, And inviting. Save for when you have to make a point at times".

Louise was actually a bit surprised that Kyan had paid attention to all of that. She mostly assumed that he just didn't care, But was instead reading her both her body language and personality. The two shook hands as they smiled at one another. Eli and Blake smiled at the two finally coming to an agreement. However said bonding was interrupted by none other than the pompous and stuck up pretty boy noble Guiche.

"Oh my how adorable" Guiche said "Louise and her familiars are bonding together".

Blake had a narrow glare as he didn't look at Guiche, After the duel with his younger brother Eli, Blake had absolutely hated Guiche to the core. Kyan just found his personality annoying and arrogant, And Eli wanted to get back at him so bad in some way that it was eating at him. Louise sighed in annoyance at Guiche's presence.

"What now Guiche?" Louise said "If you've come to have another duel then be my guest. I'll just Blake challenge you this time" she finished with a sly smirk as she saw Guiche's face turning pale as he looked over at Blake who then proceeded to glance his way with his eyes as his right hand came up, Showing his claws. Guiche gently shook his head at the thought of being the older brothers personal test dummy.

"Do not worry Louise, I have no interest in dueling against your brute of a familiar" Guiche said as the others looked at Blake when he said that insult. They knew that he was trying to push his buttons a bit to get him wild up, However Blake just leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"You know boy..." Blake said "Theirs a saying in my world: harsh words from people are like bullets. They can leave lasting scars, But if I were to destroy the harsh bullets from the person that spews them. Then the harsh words stop and all shall be silent".

Eli and Kyan understood that saying well as it was from Blake's martial arts instructor that taught him that in the first place, However Louise and Guiche didn't understand the meaning.

"And what does that mean?" Guiche asked him.

"Come closer and I'll teach it to you" Blake said smugly.

"I'd rather not...I don't want to have the smell of a peasant on my wonderful clothes" Guiche said back. Blake just shrugged as he went back to his comrades. Guiche just had a sweat drop on the side of his face. "Honestly Louise, Why do you insist on having these peasants with us nobles everywhere you go? You know that familiars are to be outside with the other familiars. Yet you bring them with you to not only the dining hall, But to class as well. It's not like they'll learn anything from the lessons that we take since they can't do magic".

Eli however was now showing signs of being short tempered with Guiche as he looked at his hand and was about to perform his black Saturn spell. 'I'll show you who can't do magic!' Eli thought as Kyan then placed his hand over his as Eli looked at Kyan to see him shake his head at him as he whispered into his ear.

"Don't" he said "Don't do anything reckless. That would only be satisfying his ego for you to get ill tempered, Trust me, I want to beat his ass too. But just relax and stay cool, Don't worry. I'm sure that you be able to knock this bitch ass fuck boys ego down tremendously".

Eli sighed as he stopped his spell as Kyan placed his hand off of his younger brother's hand. Sadly that's when Kirche, Tabitha, And Montmorency all came over. "Guiche! Their you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Montmorency said as she looked to see that Guiche was standing over Louise and her familiars. Montmorency had 3 tic marks on the back of her head, Ever since Louise had that massive growth spurt she had been seeing some of the first years were trying to figure out ways of getting rid of Louise's favorite familiar Eli from her arms to be with her, Only to be knocked on their asses by Blake who threatened them with a dragons roar.

Some of the female first years and some second years including Montmorency were absolutely jealous of Louise's good looks and Montmorency feared that Guiche would actually find the new Louise attractive and try to flirt with her just for her large "Mellons".

"Guiche what is the meaning of this!? Why are you spending time with Louise and her familiars!? You come to my room, Ask me to come down to the dining hall for a surprise, And I find you flirting with Louise of all people!" She yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Oh my dear Montmorency, You have nothing to worry about" Guiche said smoothly "For I was just asking Louise here why her peasant familiars were-".

"Guiche was trying to fondle Louise's large breasts while he was waiting for you to get here" Eli said causing Guiche to look at him in shock that he actually lied on him. All Guiche saw was Eli picking up his tea as he held out his middle finger while looking at Guiche straight in the eye. Montmorency just looked at Guiche in shock as she then stormed off in a huff, Guiche instantly glared at Eli.

"You did that on purpose you filthy peasant! This is all your fault!" Guiche said as he aimed his rose wand at him. Eli finished his tea as he looked at Guiche with a narrow bored expression. "Payback is a bitch and this is my way of saying fuck you for that duel" Eli said coldly "Now if I were you, I'd march your fuck boy ass out of this hall and get to your girl before someone enacts netorare on her spiral haired ass. And let me tell ya, That shit will fuck you up tremendously".

Guiche huffed as he looked at Louise "You need better control of your peasants, Louise! They are completely out of hand!" He said as he ran off to find Montmorency and once again explain to her that it was all a vile trick. Kirche couldn't help but giggle.

"My my" Kirche said "That was actually clever of you getting back at Guiche like that" Kirche then sat down next to the four as Tabitha sat down as well still reading her book. Kirche smiled at Kyan "So, How do you like your new gifts, Kyan?" She asked him. Kyan just smiled at her a bit. "There fine, Thanks again for getting them for me" he said earning him an honest smile from her.

"Oh don't worry about it" she said still smiling "After all you are my friend".

"And I take it that you didn't have to seduce him in any way?" Blake asked Kirche. Kirche shook her head at him. "Not at all" she said "We talked in the carriage and went to a few stores, The shop where he got his new items was one of them".

"Honest earned affection" Tabitha said.

This made Blake look at her "Is that right?" He asked her getting only the blue haired mage to nod her head at him. Blake figured that if Tabitha said it, Then he could believe it. Louise sighed in relief that her rival didn't have to seduce her familiar to get his heart.

"Well congratulations, You actually might be able to spend more time with him as well as the rest of my familiars" Louise said "But that doesn't mean that I trust you 100% Zerbst!". "You don't have to trust me if you don't want to zero" Kirche said smugly "We're family rivals after all". Louise nodded her head as she and the rest of her familiars went back to hearing about Kyan talk about how cool his new sword was.

-meanwhile with Siesta-

Siesta was in her quarters that were given to peasants that worked there at the school as she was packing her bags. She had been informed by Marteau that she was called by name by Count Mott and Arius the Lifehunt. Siesta was heartbroken, Not only would she have to leave for a noble, She would have to leave Blake as well. She didn't want to leave, And Blake was on the top of her list of reasons why. Siesta was crying a bit as she packed the last of her things, She was told that she would be picked up by a carriage in the morning.

"If I...If I could have one final thing to say to you Blake...It would be, That..., That deep down within myself. That I honestly have fallen for you..." Siesta said sadly as she just cried even more. She knew why she was called by name, To be a nobles mistress. It was something that both her and her family feared that would happen to her, And they prayed to Seath that it would never happen.

But it did, And she wondered if Seath was mocking her from above. Siesta finished her packing as she placed her bag next to her bed which consisted of nothing but hay, A blanket, And a pillow. She climbed into her bed as she looked at the ceiling, She was hoping that it was a mistake and that they would have no need for her to leave and work for a noble as their mistress. As she closed her eyes, She could only see Blake in her vision, However the pair were older and actually married. Siesta smiled as she cried in her sleep as she pictured what her life would be like with Blake.

-meanwhile in the fifth building-

Aldia, Vendrick, And Nashandra were all at a desk as they were working or in the case trying to work on a letter to send to Pontiff Sulyvahn. So far they were having no such luck. Aldia crumbled up another piece of paper as he burned it his hands.

"-sighs- That won't do, It seems to be missing something" Aldia said as got another piece of paper. Vendrick and Nashandra were thinking as Aldia was also thinking of something. As they kept trying to come up with something, A glow of light came in front of them. The three covered their eyes as Aldia took the glowing light into his hands as it then formed into a letter.

"A letter?" Vendrick said confused.

"But from who?" Nashandra said.

Aldia kept looking at the letter as he then proceeded to open it "Only one way to find out" he said as he got it open and pulled out a small note as he read it out loud:

To my sons and daughter in law,

It's been 17 years since I've last seen you. 17 long...cold regretful years...I've come to send you this letter as I ask for your forgiveness. I was a fool for banishing you when I did! And to make matters worse, I had you kill your own children, My own grandchildren. Oh what a foolish and stupid up tight and blind man that I was all those years ago. I fully understand your hatred for me and the others here at Drangleic castle. It hasn't been going well since the three of you were forced into exile. Constant arguments, Foolish squabbling back and forth. And I swear, I would kill Aldrich myself! He's acting like those damn nobles! And to make matters worse, I fear that some of the other members of the Drangleic royal court might betray me and side with him. I know that this letter is a sorry excuse, But fear not! For I shall come to the Tristanian Academy of Magic and personally apologize to you all in person. And yes, I did track your souls with my soul sense when you left, Since mine is the most effective at tracking ones power at extremely long range.

But I also heard that their is a familiar exhibition coming soon, So I can use that to come see you. Unfortunately I have to bring the others...

My time is running short writing to you! I shall see you again soon.

Your father, Pontiff Sulyvahn

Aldia finished reading the letter as he looked at Vendrick and Nashandra. They were both just in a bit of a surprise at this letter, Aldia just read it again to himself. "Well, It looks like we're in for a massive surprise on both sides" Aldia said.

A/n: done! This was a bit longer than I thought. However the next chapter will finally introduce the Drangleic family and the other Royal court members. I hope that you liked this chapter and hope to see you again for the next one. It will be very short sadly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 never steal a dragons mate

A/n: sadly this chapter is a short one. Hope you like it. But this is also an introduction of the Drangleic family, Finally I'm getting to that part.

-Drangleic, Drangleic royal court-

After the exile of the kings sons and daughter in law, The king of Drangleic, King Pontiff Sulyvahn thought that he had his greatest issue out of his sight. With the death of his grandchildren Sinh, Gwyn, And Eli. Sulyvahn assumed that what he was doing was the right thing all those years ago. If he got rid of his problem by banishment of the three that he disowned and the death of three others that he assumed would overtake him then all would be right with the world as it was long ago when his father was king.

But in the end though, He never healed.

Sulyvahn was absolutely miserable during his 17 years, And each day to him only got worse and worse. He used to be happy when in the company of his sons and Vendrick's wife. With them he felt whole, Confident and always was there for them. When Nashandra became pregnant with the future children he was so happy to see them that he couldn't wait. Once they came to be, He cared for them whenever Aldia was doing his studies or when Vendrick and Nashandra had to go out together.

It was after they were born that he felt even better than ever, Some of the other members said that they could see him looking younger with how happy he was. But sadly that happiness all came crashing down when he found out that Aldia had found the secret room that had all the access to Seath the scaleless work and research on the original world. Aldia had asked him about all of the findings and began to question what he found to him.

Sulyvahn refused to answer the questions that Aldia asked him and just told him to keep out of the secret study. But Aldia never listened, And soon Vendrick and Nashandra were informed of the hidden truth. Soon Aldia and Vendrick trained and then went out with the book of soul arts to travel the world to find powerful souls. Not for them, But for the children so that they would know and have their secret heritage.

This sadly was the final straw and Sulyvahn exiled the three and condemned his own kin to death by soul steal. When he was informed that his grandchildren were killed he then ordered them to pack their things and get out, Never to return back home.

Sulyvahn then began to think about his actions back then, And over the course of each year; grew into a depressed state and a shell of his former self. He was angry, Bitter, Sad, But most of all, Racked with guilt in his broken heart. He wished that he could talk it all back, But although he could try to get his sons and daughter in law back, He would never be able to hold or see his grandchildren ever again when he made that stupid order.

Sulyvahn was in his high chair as he looked at each member of the room, Each had a powerful soul within them. As well as knowledge of soul arts and magic from the age of fire. Their consisted of 12 chairs, 3 of which had been covered in dust never to be touched or removed from the oval table. Each member were named after each Old God during the age of fire and were as follows:

The first was Arius, The lifehunt.

Second was high lord Wolnir.

Third was old demon king, Kadius.

Fourth was Oceiros, The consumed king of Lothric.

Fifth, Sixth, And seventh were for Oceiros children: Lothric, Lorian, And the kings absolute favorite child of the three, Ocelotte, Child of dragons and owner of the soul Seath the scaleless himself.

Eighth was Gundyr, The champion.

Ninth was Archdeacon, Royce. Aldrich's right hand and loyal cousin.

Tenth was Old Iron King, Samuel with his loyal friend Sir Alonne at his side as always.

Eleventh was combined as one as it consisted of four people known only as the four kings of New Londo. They had no names so they were called Just the four kings for all four of them.

And the twelfth and last one was none other than Aldrich, The devour of gods himself.

Everyone was present at the council meeting that they had each time, And like Sulyvahn wrote in his letter, it was always nothing but arguments and petty squabbles. Arius was the first to speak.

"So what brings us all here today, Sulyvahn?" Arius asked "Because if this is business as usual then I'm not interested at all. My friend Mott and I just got a contract from the academy of magic on a wonderful maid! And oh! You all should see her! Those sexy legs, Those curved hips, That ample bosom. Ahhh, Just thinking about her just makes me want to have my way with her even more!" Arius said as he was actually drooling at the thought of having Siesta tonight at Count Mott's estate. Aldrich didn't mind this in the slightest, In fact, He encouraged it. He believed that since he first received the soul of the devour of gods that he was officially a god himself. Something that Sulyvahn and the few loyal people that were on his side were against believing.

It was this belief that made Sulyvahn banish his remaining family. He feared that they would be like Aldrich in the future, When in reality he should have just talked it out instead of letting his fear take hold of him and getting rid of them. Gundyr thankfully put a stop to Arius's lewd and sick personality.

"For love of the gods enough with you, Arius! I'm so happy we didn't give you Seath's daughters name! You would have brought shame upon her!" Gundyr said sternly at him. Aldrich just moved his white hair from his face, A devious smile across his lips as he looked at Gundyr.

"Oh Gundyr, Still up tight as always. Never one for fun" Aldrich said calmly "Come on, We're gods of this current age of man! We can do whatever we want with our power. The stupid nobles and that damn other royal family don't know about our magic and with the book of soul arts we have all the powerful souls in the world at our disposal to use as we see fit against those that would oppose us gods" he said.

Gundyr looked over at Aldrich with disgust, As well as Samuel, Lothric, Lorian, And sir Alonne. They were the only ones against Aldrich and his logic that they were "Gods" just because they found the book of soul arts and age of fire magic long ago. For they believe themselves to be mortal men with strong souls in their bodies and nothing more. For even with a powerful soul, They could still die like any mortal man.

Samuel then gave his voice a chance to speak "How many times must we tell you Aldrich. We're not gods! None of us are! We're mortal men like you and me. Many before us have all have came and gone in the past, None of us are invincible" he said. Aldrich sighed as he tapped his fingers on the table, "You speak nonsense old man...and it honestly bores me" Aldrich said truthfully as Samuel crossed his arms.

"Oh? I speak nonsense?".

"Yes, You speak nonsense. And nobody in this court wants to hear it".

"I'd rather hear it than hear you whine about being a god all day long you spoiled bastered" Lorian said only to receive a glare from his father Oceiros. "Watch your tongue boy!" He said "You dare speak to the devour of gods in such a way?". Lorian looked over at his father with a glare. Both he and his younger brother Lothric hated their father and brother Ocelotte with a passion. They wanted nothing to do with them, And they only cared for their well being of one another and the well being of others that deserved it.

Lorian and Lothric both sighed as they saw their father gently place his hand on Ocelotte's arm. "You and your younger brother don't fully understand the training that you both did to get your souls to where they are now! Just like by beloved Ocelotte, Child of dragons. He understands, Don't you my son?" Oceiros said with love and care to his third child, Making Ocelotte look at his older brothers with a smirk.

"Yes father, I fully understand the gift that I rightfully have within my body" Ocelotte said proudly. Ocelotte was raised by Oceiros constantly ever since his birth. This caused Lorian and Lothric to become alienated by all the other members of the Lothric kingdom as they endlessly cared and pampered Ocelotte. Save for Lothric's wet nurse who treated the boy's with love. Their mother however left as soon as Ocelotte was born and never told her oldest children where she went or why she had left. But she did send them letters from time to time, Even now.

Ocelotte enjoyed rubbing the love that he was getting from their father in their face as he knew that it would upset them. But what made them mad was when he brought up their mother in a negative light and they had always fought over the situation. Needless to say, They hated Ocelotte and wanted him gone and their father with him.

"It's a pitiful shame that mommy isn't here to see all of us all grown up and in control of the Drangleic family council. Knowing the harlot must have run off with another man! Or selling herself to earn money. Wouldn't you agree Lothric?" Ocelotte said teasingly as he saw Lothric get from his seat and was about to summon his weapon, But Sulyvahn stopped him.

"Lothric, No weapons in the royal council" he said. Lothric just looked at the king with pleading eyes to at least land a hit on his young brother, Sadly Sulyvahn just gestured for him to not summon his weapon and sit back down. Lothric growled under his breath as he sat back down as his older brother Lorian placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him as they both looked at Ocelotte smiling arrogantly at them.

"I hope you get your soul ripped out of your chest Ocelotte!" Lothric yelled "You have no right to carry the soul of Seath the scaleless in that rotting maggot body of yours!". Ocelotte pretended to be hurt by his words as he began to fake cry to his father. "Daddy! Did you hear that!" He Said falsely whining to him "He wants my soul ripped out! I don't want my soul taken from me! It's mine! I earned it fair and square just like everyone else in here!".

Oceiros comforted his precious child of dragons in his loving arms.

"Ohhh, My sweet child. Don't worry, Don't be afraid" Oceiros said "Your brothers won't hurt you. They won't lay a finger on my child of dragons! You have nothing to fear, Nothing at all. For you have the power to defeat those against you". Oceiros then looked at his sons "You both should know better than to say such hurtful things to your brother! Why can't you treat him with the respect that he deserves!?".

"Why can't you wake up!" Lorian said "The basterd is faking it right in front of you! But oh no! Lothric and I are the bad guys here. You outright ignore his teasing and come to his defense no matter what he does! The day I see him die will be grand" Lorian said with a smile. Oceiros covered Ocelotte's ears after he heard that. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DEATH UPON THIS SWEET CHILD OF DRAGONS OF MINE! I SHALL-".

"You will do absolutely nothing, Oceiros..." Sulyvahn said darkly as he pointed at him "Your ignorance of your two oldest children are the reason why they left to stay far away from the both of you after Lothric's set nurse passed away. If anything I will take your soul from your body! Because you clearly don't need it" Sulyvahn said making Oceiros back down a bit. Sulyvahn was known to be the most powerful of swordsmen and soul user in the Drangleic family, Only for Aldrich to come up as second best. Oceiros however wouldn't dare put his life on the line, How else could he take care of his child of dragons. Arius then stretched his arms as he got from his seat.

"Well this was once again a waste of my time" he said "Well I must prepare for my date tonight. I'll tell all of you the details at our next meeting". And with that he left, Leaving the court as Aldrich decided to do the same. "Well, Another wonderful talk about nothing. It was fun, But I have by deacons to see. Royce, Come".

"Of course master Aldrich" Royce said as Aldrich and Royce left the court as they created a portal in the floor and sunk into it. The remaining members all decided to leave as well. "Next time have a meeting worth a damn!" Kadius said angrily and annoyed that his time was wasted yet again "Because if not! Then don't bother summoning me!"

"Foolish and wasted" the four kings said as they faded away.

"Heh, Typical old man!" Wolnir said as he coated himself with darkness and faded.

"I believe that my son and I are done here" Oceiros said as he took his son and they left.

This left only Sulyvahn, Samuel, Gundyr, Alonne, Lothric, And Lorian alone with one another to themselves. These 5 individuals were loyal to Sulyvahn and Sulyvahn trusted them with all of his might. The king let out a sigh.

"Another pointless meeting..." he said "Is that all we ever do now?".

"We're in a rut" Samuel said "And we need to get out of this rut and fast".

"Not only that, But we need to be watchful of Aldrich as well. That man is just plotting something I just know it!" Gundyr said. Sulyvahn rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I miss my children, And especially my grandchildren" Sulyvahn said "I haven't sleep in a long time, Well, Slept good that is. Constant nightmares from time to time".

This bothered the others when he mentioned the others that were exiled. And it bothered them more when he mentioned his grandchildren. "Sulyvahn..." Gundyr said "We all know how you regret that decision. But are you sure that it's a good idea to bring it up if it only causes you pain?". Sir Alonne then raised his hand to take the floor.

"Permission to speak, Sir".

"Permission granted Alonne" Sulyvahn said with broken smile "And you don't have to be so formal, Just speak your mind".

Alonne nodded at the king as he spoke his opinion "If I may give my own words on the matter, Why not bring them back home? If this situation clearly bothers you, Then ask them to come back home and maybe you could work things out" he said.

Sulyvahn rubbed his beard a bit. He knew it wouldn't hurt to try and contact them, But he feared that they would despise him after he told them that their grandchildren had to die. After all, It wasn't truly home unless ALL of his family members were here. "Alonne, I will try your idea. But...can my family forgive me for how I was back then? And especially after what I said involving my future grandchildren! By the gods...I'm not sure if I should be worthy of being king of Drangleic anymore. Ugh...why didn't I just answer Aldia's questions and explain everything to him as to why I hid everything. But here my fear took over and I assumed the worst in them" Sulyvahn said sadly in his tone.

Lothric and Lorian then got from their seats. "I'd say try to bring them home. You'll feel much better than you are now. Plus it will keep that vile basterd Aldrich away from being king of Drangleic. By the gods, Who knows what kind of twisted ideas are swimming in that rotten head of his". The two brothers then teleported from the room in a flash of light leaving a few angel wings behind. Samuel decided to leave too.

"I'll come check up on you next time" he said "I forgot that I have a party to get ready for some higher ups and I want to show off my weapons and soldiers. You're more than welcome to come" Samuel offered. Sulyvahn just shook his head and turned it down.

"No thank you..." Sulyvahn said "You go enjoy your party, I'm sure that Gundyr would enjoy it". Gundyr looked over at Sulyvahn with concern for him. "Will you be alright, Sulyvahn?" Gundyr asked "I can stay if-".

"No no, I'm alright, Gundyr. Go, Enjoy yourself. You worry too much about me as it is. Go have fun" he said. Gundyr looked at Sulyvahn for a bit before getting up from his seat and walked over to Samuel who was ready to go. Alonne then bowed to Sulyvahn "May your heart find peace" he said.

"I doubt it Alonne, But thank you".

The three then melted in a large pool of lava, Leaving Sulyvahn all alone to himself. He sighed as he remembered of the letter that he wrote to them and hoped that they would be happy to see him after so many years of exile. Sulyvahn got from his seat as he headed to the secret study that held all of Seath's work.

'I hope they read my letter' Sulyvahn thought nervously.

-the next morning-

The sun was starting to rise slowly as the new day began. However one person was standing at the school outside of the building. Siesta was looking at the school as she had her bag in her hands, She spent all night dreaming of a wonderful life with Blake, Only for it to be dashed away when she had to get up early to leave. There sadly wasn't any mistake, She was picked, And no matter how good the pay was, She couldn't bare to be in the hands of a noble.

Siesta frowned as she then heard the carriage that came to pick her up as it stopped at the doorway of the school. Siesta made her way to the carriage but stopped when she looked at the school again.

"I'm sorry Blake" Siesta said "I won't be able to keep my promise to you. But I'm happy that I met you when I did that night. If I can say anything, Anything at all. It's that I honestly do love you".

She then made her way to the carriage and got inside as she closed the door as it left.

-Blake's room-

Blake was asleep still in his bed as he was enjoying his peaceful slumber. He was also excited to see Siesta as well as he smiled in his sleep, However his wish was granted when their was a knock at his door.

"Hmm, 5 more minutes please..." Blake said as he turned over in his bed. However he then realized that he had planed to see Siesta as he then woke up and leaned up and grabbed his phone to see that it was 9:03am. Blake then heard the knock again at his door as he got up and opened it.

"Good morning my sweet Siesta!" Blake said as he looked at the door only to be greeted by Louise and Eli. Blake just looked at them as they looked at him as Eli then covered Louise's eyes from seeing his bare toned body.

"Umm, You guys aren't Siesta".

"Well no, We're not. And we're no room service either" Eli said "Louise and I wanted to get you out of bed for breakfast". Blake nodded at them still a little surprised to not see Siesta as he looked out of the room down the hallways.

"Have you guys seen Siesta?" Blake asked them.

"Who's that?" Louise said her eyes still covered by Eli.

"You know, That maid that I like" Blake said.

It took Louise a minute to figure it out, "Maid? Oh! That maid that you hang around and speak about! I'm sorry Blake, But Eli and I just woke up and haven't headed downstairs. Kyan had already left so we're going to meet him. Maybe you'll find her serving the nobles" she said.

Blake nodded at her as he then pondered something "Say" he said "You're fully dressed Louise. And you you're not the last to leave your room. Why is that?". Eli then dropped his arm from her face, Showing a very red Louise as she looked away and twirled with her hair. Blake saw this and chuckled at Eli. "Heh heh heh, Did something happened that I'm not supposed to know about? Hm?" Blake said teasingly making he pair even redder.

"NO!" Eli and Louise shouted in unison.

"Sure sure, Head downstairs. I'll be their shorty" Blake then closed his door as Louise and Eli headed downstairs to breakfast. Blake smiled but then began to ponder at why Siesta didn't show up as promised.

'Something's off here' Blake thought as he got dressed.

-dining hall-

Blake made his way down to see everyone still having breakfast, He stopped at the stairs and glanced at the maids that were present. Unfortunately, Siesta wasn't one of them serving the nobles. Blake was now getting worried at this. "What's going on? This isn't like her" he said to himself as he made his way to his teammates. He sat down in silence as he tapped his fingers on the table, Glancing left and right to find his favorite girl.

'I'm not liking this...' Blake thought until Louise tapped on his hand. Blake looked over to see a worried Louise as well as his brother's being worried as well.

"Blake are you alright? You don't seem to be well at all" Louise asked him, Blake just sighed at her as he looked at his food. A a small frown being visible. "Just a little worried about Siesta...that's all" he said.

"Maybe she's just busy for now" Kyan said "After all the maids here do have a lot to do. How about after the some classes you come check here to see if she's back. Then if she's not here, Ask the head chief".

"Guess it wouldn't hurt. Thanks Kyan" Blake said as he dug into his food quietly. Louise and the others still looked at him still worried that he wasn't alright. Louise then leaned over and whispered to Eli and Kyan "He really likes her huh?" She asked them, Eli looked over at Louise and nodded to her.

"Yup" Eli said with a smile "I think that it's cute".

"Cute as in the both of you being a couple?" Kyan asked Eli earning him a blush from both his younger brother and Louise. "Sh-shut up..." Louise muttered under her breath still blushing as she looked at Eli who was just as red as her.

-latter that evening-

Blake was in the dining hall as he had his back against the wall smoking constantly. After all the classes was over he did just as Kyan said and went back to the dining hall. He saw the maids get dinner ready, But just like this morning, Siesta wasn't present. Blake was starting to fear the worst.

'Siesta...this isn't like you...' Blake thought as he turned off his electric cigarette and went to go see Marteau about Siesta.

-the kitchen-

Blake walked into the kitchen as he was greeted by the cooks who were preparing the meals for the nobles. "Hey our dragon is back! How are ya my boy! Can I get ya meal while you're here?" Marteau asked him. Blake nodded at the offer "Thanks Marteau, I'd love that" he said "However after the meal I'd like to talk to you about something".

Marteau nodded at him as he got Blake's small meal ready to go. After Marteau came back with a small serving of soup, Blake eat it as Marteau sat with him. "So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something our dragon?" Marteau asked him as Blake finished.

"Yes, I was wondering what happened to Siesta this morning? I waited to see her but she didn't show up. I got worried that something might have happened to her. Is she sick? Or something else?" Blake asked in concern. Marteau was surprised but then realized that he didn't inform Blake of the situation since he got informed yesterday night.

"It's something else actually..." Marteau said "She was picked to be a servant to a noble named Count Mott and his Friend Arius The lifehunt. I don't know much about the Mott guy, But the Arius guy I know about. You see the Drangleic brothers had informed us that their are a few bad apples in the Drangleic family that abuse their power, One of them being Arius" he finished.

This actually got Blake to look at Marteau in shock as he got up from the table and took his bowl to the dirty dishes. "I thank you for the meal, Marteau" Blake said "And for the information about Siesta. I'll be right back, But it may be awhile". Marteau understood full well what Blake was about to do, But he only gave him a bit of advice.

"Just be careful if you're going to get Siesta back from those nobles" he said as Blake nodded at him.

"Thanks Marteau I will" Blake then left the kitchen and went to see the Drangleics.

-the fifth building-

The Drangleics were gone as they were downstairs having dinner. Nashandra was the only one in the building as she was using her time alone to create some new clothes for Blake and Kyan. She had finished Blake's as it was a wonderer coat, Boots, And Iron braces. For Kyan she was making knight leggings, Gauntlets, And a helmet, With sellsword armor. As she was busy she heard the door open as Blake let himself known.

"Hello? It's Blake".

Nashandra stopped what she was doing as she put the clothing to the side of the room as she looked over to see Blake reach the top stairs. "Oh Blake, So good to see you" she said "What brings you here tonight?". Blake made his way to her as he stood in front of her. "Hello Nashandra" Blake said "I actually came here to talk with you about something".

Nashandra was now interested in what Blake wanted to say "Of course, What's on your mind?". Blake sighed as he got his words together:

"I went to see someone very close to me. A maid named Siesta. However she isn't here in the school anymore".

"Oh dear...I'm sorry that happened to you".

"However I talked to Marteau about what happened to her and he said that a noble by the name Count Mott and his friend Arius the lifehunt had taken her to be their maid. Marteau said that their are some bad apples in the Drangleic family, One of them was Arius".

Hearing this made Nashandra grow furious that Arius went after someone close to her oldest son, However now was the chance to get rid of the corrupt noble once and for all. "Arius is more than just a bad apple Blake...and theirs more to this than you know" Nashandra said seriously getting Blake's full attention "When a noble requests a girl by name, It's mostly to become his mistress. Their not there to just clean house, But proved other services if you catch my drift".

Blake knew what she meant and it made him absolutely enraged. He started to feel the same surge that he had when he felt his brother Eli being in danger and it was pulsing like mad. That's when Blake's hands became pale as well as his skin, And he actually felt something moving under his skin on his back. Nashandra just continued.

"Arius is known to have his way and sexually abuse the women that he gets if they refuse or not. He doesn't care, But their are rumors that he enjoys the ones that fight back and scream when he's...".

"Enough Nashandra!" Blake said as his teeth were now getting sharper "Where. Is. He...".

"North from the school, It's one hour to get their" Nashandra said "However before you leave", Nashandra then got up and walked over to a small storage compartment in the desk and pulled out a small jar with a rope covering it as she walked over to Blake. "Here, This is the soul of a guardian dragon, If you use soul form you'll be able to create a weapon out of it. But it's up to you for you to do as you please" Nashandra said as Blake took the item and placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks" he said "I have to make a trip!".

-Kyan's room-

Kyan was looking at his armor that he had laid out on his bed. The armor was that of a chainmail set with a brass helmet. He smiled as he placed his executioner sword on the bed.

"Ah! So-hm!?". Just then there was a knock at his door "Who could be here at this time?" He said to himself as his question was answered when Blake kicked his door open as he walked inside.

"Blake what the hell man!?" Kyan said as Blake ignored him as he grabbed Kyan's stuff and put it on over his clothes, He left his jacket in his room thankfully. Kyan just looked at his brother for his odd behavior. "Dude! What are you doing with my stuff!?".

"I'm borrowing it".

"For what! A crusade?!".

Blake then placed the executioner sword on his back, He then felt whatever was moving under his skin on his back finally come out, As a pair of large dragon wings and a tail came forth. This left Kyan in absolute shock.

"What...the...fuck!?" was all Kyan could matter as he then saw Blake run to his window and was about to fly out when Kyan said something.

"Blake wait!" Kyan said "Where are you going?". Blake turned to him, His eyes glowing yellow as he put the helmets visor down. "To pay Count Mott for a visit! He and his little friend stole something from me!", Blake then jumped out the window and flew out into the sky at top speed, Leaving a still shocked Kyan staring at the window. Kyan did the one thing he had in his head.

"LOUISE! ELI! HOLY SHIT YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FUCKING SAW!" Kyan shouted as he got his clothes on and ran out of his room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 the birth of the slumbering dragon on Count Mott's manor

Kyan was frantically running down the hallway as he was fumbling with the stairs, He was in so much shock that he couldn't calm down.

"I have to tell this to Eli and Louise! This is insane!" Kyan said.

-meanwhile downstairs-

Guiche and Montmorency were near the fountain as Guiche had given Montmorency a Ruby necklace after he explained to her that it was all a misunderstanding and a trick by Eli about Louise. Montmorency was happy about that, But she still didn't fully trust Guiche and his womanizing ways.

"I just love this necklace, Guiche" Montmorency said happily as Guiche smiled at her "It looks lovely on you, Don't you think? My dear Montmorency" Guiche said in a flamboyant tone.

Montmorency looked at him "So you think that this will make me forget about what you were doing with that first year?" She asked him cautiously. Guiche flicked his hair to the side. "Oh come now, Montmorency. I had no intention of going out with that first year" Guiche said "You have my word".

"Oh? Do I now?" Montmorency said as she pondered a bit "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'll leave you in the dust and date one of Louise the zeros familiars. What was his name again? E something?" Montmorency said as she looked to see Guiche looking panicked.

"Montmorency! Are you seriously saying that you would date a peasant instead of a noble like me?" Guiche said in shock still. Montmorency just giggled at Guiche.

"Oh Guiche, You should see your face" she said as she then saw Kyan running down the stairs as he caught himself almost falling. Montmorency and Guiche just looked at him.

"What's with him?" Montmorency said curiosity.

"Hmm, Probably just doing something foolish" Guiche said until Kyan walked up to them. "Hey! Fuck boy! Do you know where Louise is? It's important!" Kyan demanded.

Guiche was a bit surprised to see Kyan asking him for Louise, But he decided to help since he was in a good mood "Huh? You're asking me for help? Well this is a surprise from you...hold on I don't think I know your name".

"It's Kyan, And seriously this is super important man!".

"What's important?".

The three then saw Kirche walk over to them a she saw Kyan in panicked state "Oh Kyan, You look like you've seen something that frightened you. What's wrong?" Kirche asked him with concern in her tone as Kyan walked over to her. "Blake! Stuff gone! Wings! Tail! All dragon like!" Kyan said still in shock. The others looked at Kyan as he was babbling like a maniac.

"Wings and a tail? And all dragon?" Guiche said confused until Montmorency giggled at him "Oh don't be silly! If you're implying that a human would just grow dragon wings and a tail out of thin air then you must have been dreaming" she said as she found it rather amusing to see Kyan imagining such a thing.

"I'm serious! He flew out the fucking window! My window!".

"Oh come now Kyan. A human, Who is also a peasant and not of noble stature being able to perform magic and create dragon wings and a tail? You really shouldn't be having such over dramatic dreams" Guiche said until Kyan remembered where Blake was going.

"Wait...Blake said that he was going to a person named Count Mott. Said that he and a friend of his stole something from him" he said. Now this got everyone's attention. "Count Mott! The messenger of the royal palace?!" Montmorency said as Kyan nodded at her "I think so" Kyan said as Kirche was now interested in finding out this whole ordeal.

"Well, If your brother did somehow get wings and a tail like a dragon. Then I guess we should go see" Kirche said as she grabbed Kyan's arm "Come! Let's go see Louise and Eli and then get Tabitha and her familiar Sylphid to head over to Count Mott's place!".

-meanwhile with Blake-

Blake was soaring as fast as he could go as he was making a full on assault on the nobles and making sure to bring back Siesta home no matter the cost. Blake was worrying that she was going through some hellish nightmares by those two nobles as this only infuriated him even more as he increased his speed with his wings.

"Siesta! I won't let a single person hurt you!".

-Count Mott's manor-

Count Mott's manor was like that of other nobles, It was beautiful and expensive. Something that the money that was used to make it should have been used to help the lower class. But these nobles didn't care about what the commoners felt, They just cared about their own needs and desires. Count Mott and Arius were in the study room as Siesta was cleaning, Wearing a extremely revealing maid outfit. Both Mott and Arius couldn't help but stare and Siesta could feel their stares aimed at her as she cleaned. She finished up and stood next to Mott.

"I've finished up with the cleaning" Siesta said. Arius looked over at Mott for permission to have the first go, Mott smiled at his friend and nodded at him to go ahead. Arius licked his lips as he got up from his seat.

"Well good work my dear" Arius said as he made his way to her side as he then placed his right hand on her thighs as he heard Siesta let out a small "Eep!" In response. Arius then leaned over to her ear as then then proceeded to place his hands onto her hips "My dear, I'm sure that you already realized this, But my friend and I didn't just hire you to do just household chores" Arius said as he then sniffed the side of her hair "Our dear Siesta".

That's when Arius then placed his hands onto the upper top of her outfit and pulled it open, Revealing that Siesta didn't have on a bra, But was in fact bare and exposed. Arius licked his lips even more as he saw Siesta starting to cry. Mott just got up from his seat and looked at Siesta's ample bosom.

"Hm, Such a growing girl you are. Siesta" Mott said as he was enjoying the view of Arius moving his hands all over her hips. Arius then leaned a little closer to her, Siesta then felt something poking her leg and she quickly realized that it was Arius's member fully stiff. Siesta cried even more and prayed to Seath that this would stop, She then tried to imagine Blake would just come right through the window and save her from this nightmare.

Suddenly.

SMASH!

"Hm?" Mott and Arius stopped what they were doing to Siesta as they looked over to see the window to Mott's study room broken as a figure was on the floor kneeling as he stood up. Siesta then saw the figure take off his helmet and she was absolutely happy to see that it was none other than Blake.

"Blake!" Siesta said happily as Arius and Mott glared at the intrusion. "Who are you? Some petty thief?" Count Mott said as Arius crossed his arms "Heh, That was an bold move coming through the window, If you wanted to steal something then you could have-".

"Shut your mouth!" Blake said "I wasn't aiming for valuables! I came here to get my darling back! Who you stole from me!". Blake then proceeded to walk over to Siesta as he was about to grab her, Arius quickly stopped him as he grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Guards! Theirs an intruder in my home!" Count Mott said as his guards came into the room and held Blake down. Arius then leaned down to Blake as he was struggling on purpose so that he could get to Arius. "My you're a strong one" Arius said as he then felt his soul sense go off as did Blake's "Ohhh! And you have...such a strong smell within you! Oh I can't wait to take your life when we're done with Siesta".

"Arius the lifehunt I take it!? Member of Drangleic royal family?" Blake said. Arius nodded at him.

"The very same, Are you a fan of me peasant?".

"No...but I have a message from someone".

"Oh? And that message is?".

That's when Blake used his wings as he spread them out knocking the guards down and he quickly grabbed Arius by the neck and threw him into the wall as it formed cracks. Blake got up as he flicked his tail. "Nashandra says hello!" Blake said with anger in his tone as he glared at Count Mott who had backed up and gotten his staff.

"You meaningless peasant! You dare come into my home! And claim something that isn't rightfully yours, Siesta is a member of the Mott house! And I and my friend Arius are to do whatever we please with her as we see fit!".

Blake just glared at Count Mott more as he pulled out the executioner sword from his back and held it with both hands. "Don't say that kind of shit to me...because I'm going to have the both of you buried six feet under!" Blake said as he ran at Count Mott as Mott was about to perform a water spell, Only for Blake to slam the sword over his wooden staff breaking it in two. Mott was angry, He now had not means to attack as Blake aimed his sword at his throat.

"Now, Without your stupid little wooden stick you are powerless to fight back" Blake said as he kicked Mott in the leg as Mott fell over on his side as Blake then punched him in the face, Knocking him out. Blake then placed his weapon in it's sheath as he smiled at Siesta who smiled back at him.

"Blake! You came for me!" Siesta said as the two held each other lovingly. Blake and Siesta looked into each other's eyes until Arius made himself known as he blasted a soul arrow at Blake's arm. Blake saw this at the last second and moved Siesta out of the way as he took the hit, Siesta got up to help him.

"Heh, You're a bold one peasant!" Arius said as he shook his hand "You actually had to make me use force with my stronger magic spell! But the games end here!" Arius then held out his left hand as a cold blizzard of wind and snow came forth and went into his hand as a very large scythe appeared. Arius smirked as he held his weapon "I am known as Arius the lifehunt! A name that you shall find out tonight as this will be the last breath that you take!".

"Blake! We have to get out of here!" Siesta said as Blake looked to see that Arius soul arrow actually hit the sword as he looked at it on the floor broken in two. Blake sighed as he glared at Arius with rage in his eyes.

"Don't worry Siesta. I'll finish this quickly!" Blake said "You son of a bitch! That was my brother's!".

"Heh, I hope that you don't intend to fight me, A noble man. And you a weak peasant. This should be good for a laugh!" Arius said as he had his lifehunt scythe at the ready. Blake knew that what he was about to do was supposed to be a secret, But this was an emergency and he had no choice.

"You wanna laugh? Sure" Blake said as he then looked at Siesta "Siesta! Run!", Siesta looked at him in shock "But Blake, You'll be killed!".

Blake then pulled Siesta over to him as he held her close and whispered into her ear "I can handle this, I promise you that I'll come out of this alive" he assured her "Now go!". Siesta looked at Blake with worry, This wasn't like the fight with Guiche, This was on a completely whole different level. But as much as she hated herself at that moment she complied to Blake's words and ran out of the room to the front doors. This gave Blake and Arius the alone time that he wanted.

Blake then held up his hand as he formed a black orb of darkness, Shocking Arius.

"What!? But! How are you!? You're just a peasant! How could you learn something like that!?" Arius stammered in his confusion. Blake then threw the black orb at him.

"Black orb!" Blake shouted as he saw Arius then slash it away, Giving Blake the opening to charge at him at quick speed and tackle him through he cracked wall behind him and into the other room. Blake then held onto the lifehunt scythe as he and Arius were struggling with it, Blake then aimed his right hand at Arius's chest.

"Soul spear barrage!".

That's when many small soul spears came from his hand as they hit Arius in the chest doing little damage to him as he struggled back, Blake then released his grip on the scythe as he then used another spell. "Emit force!" Blake said as he held both hands together as he then held his palms outward shooting a small ball of force energy at his face as it exploded, Causing damage to his face. Blake then drop kicked Arius to the floor as he then used his own scythe to try and chock him to death.

"Heh! You're not very good at being a member of the Drangleic family!" Blake mocked "I thought that all members were special and powerful? But if a so called peasant like me, That has learned in the soul arts can kick your ass! Then the rest of them are just as weak as you!". Blake kept pushing the pole of the scythe with more force as Arius used what little air he had to say a spell.

"F...force...!" He muttered causing Blake to be shot back into a wall, Slamming into a portrait as he slumped over. Blake rubbed his head from the attack.

"Jeez! That hur-aghhhh!" Blake yelled as he felt the lifehunt scythes blade embedded into his abdomen as he was then lifted up into the air and thrown into another wall as Arius then spun his scythe and then ran at him and held it above his head and slashed down, Cutting off one of Blake's wings and half of his tail in the process. Blake could feel the stinging pain from losing those two appendages, As Arius smirked now that the tables had turned as he held out his hand.

"Emit force!" Arius shouted blasting Blake with a ball of energy at him as it exploded making him fly out of the room as Arius then used another spell "Force!" He said as he blasted a force field of energy as he then ran at Blake and spun his scythe in a circler motion creating massive wounds on the boy as he then stabbed his weapons blade into his chest and then spun his body around to throw him into another wall as hard as he could making him end up into the large stairway. Arius then held his scythe under his elbow as he held out both of his arms.

"Flame swathe! Lingering flame!".

That's when Blake was engulfed in fire as a small fireball floated close to him as it then detonated and exploded into a large blast. Arius smiled at his work as he had his weapon on his shoulder "Well well, The bigger the talk, The weaker the man. Or in this case a peasant" Arius said as he walked back "I'll admit that was a little fun, But when I get my hands on that damn maid I'll-". Arius then stopped as he then heard a faint growl coming from the large fire that he had made as he turned to see a pair of glowing bright yellow eyes looking back at him. Arius sighed as he was starting to get frustrated as he then spun his scythe again.

"You know for a peasant with little knowledge of the soul arts you really are a pain in the-" that's when Arius stopped speaking as he then saw the pair of yellow eyes emerge from the fire and leaned right at him, Said pair of eyes were placed onto the head of a dragon with pale corrosive skin, It's missing wing returned along with the tail, A spiked tail, Toxic flaming breath, And a ring on it's right hand. The dragon looked at it's self as it lifted it's hands and squeezed them gently as it then glanced down at Arius who was in absolute fear of it. Arius could have sworn that he saw the dragon smirk a bit as it then held it's hands together and cracked it's claws together as it flexed them as the dragon then roared right at Arius's face.

Arius was speechless to say the least, He had no idea that the boy that he fought would turn into this. "This...this can't be!" he said "I sensed a soul in you! I felt one! But! Theirs...theirs no way! No way in hell that you would have THAT kind of soul within you! Please! I..I bet of you! Don't kill me-AGHHHHHHH!".

His please for mercy was silenced as the dragon bit him in half and shook him like a rag doll over and over again that night.

-meanwhile-

Louise, Eli, Kirche, Kyan, And Tabitha were on Sylphid as they were making their way to Count Mott's manor. After Kirche told Louise about where Kyan said that Blake had went she immediately proceeded to go after him.

"You do know that if he draws a weapon against a noble, A peasant can't complain if he gets executed on the spot" Kirche said to Louise.

"I know that" Louise said.

"But that's not the end of it, You'll be held responsible too" Kirche added.

"I know!" Louise said worriedly "Damn! Of all the people to head to Count Mott's manor, Why Blake? Their has to be a reason for all of this".

Kyan spoke up "Well, He did say that Count Mott and a friend of his stole something from him. But that's all I got before he took off" Kyan said. Eli was getting worried "You don't think this has to do with Siesta do you?".

"You mean that peasant maid that Blake's been hanging around from time to time?" Kirche said "Why would he even go after her? I mean, It's just a maid".

"She's not just a maid" Louise said "She's someone very close to him". Kirche just looked at Louise for a bit before looking over at Tabitha.

"Tabitha, Please hurry!".

"We're already at the mansion" Tabitha said calmly as her familiar landed outside the mansion as they all quickly got off of Sylphid and ran to the door to see Siesta sitting outside waiting for Blake.

"Siesta!" Louise said.

"Oh! What are you all doing here?" Siesta said.

"Wait! Why are you outside?" Kirche asked her. "Well, Blake wanted me to make a run for it, But I couldn't leave him so I waited outside for him after the ordeal with Count Mott and a man named Arius". That named quickly struck with Louise as her face went absolutely pale.

"ARIUS THE LIFEHUNT IS IN HERE! A MEMBER OF THE DRANGLEIC ROYAL FAMILY!" Louise yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran into the large doors, "Blake! Stop this ridiculous-" Louise could only hold her breath at the scene before her as the others came inside. They all minus Tabitha who looked a tiny tiny bit shocked to see the lifeless mangled dead body of Arius on the marble floor covered in his own blood as Blake was smoking for the final time as he had some kind of energy in in his right hand, He looked up at the group and waved at them.

"Wow! I didn't know that we would be having a party" Blake said jokingly as he glanced at the dead body next to him "But poor Arius here is all tuckered out, He partied himself to death".

Siesta was the first to go to him as she cried. "Blake!" She said as Blake held onto her as she collapsed into his arm. Blake held Siesta closely to his body, The broken armor barely holding onto him. "I told you that I would come out of this alive Siesta" Blake said as the two nuzzled each other.

"Blake..." Siesta said lovingly.

"BLAKE!" Louise yelled as she ran over to him "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE HERE!?" she asked him. Blake looked at the dead body then at Louise.

"Relax, I did the world of this jackass".

"YOU KILLED A NOBLE! AND NOT JUST ANY NOBLE! A MEMBER OF THE DRANGLEIC ROYAL FAMILY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE THIS COULD GET US IN!?" Louise said in a worried panic. Blake puffed the last of his electronic cigarette as he then held it in his hand and closed it, Breaking it into pieces.

"Well, I'm quitting smoking" Blake said calmly.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? THIS IS SERIOUS! WE'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" Louise yelled this time actually starting to cry. She was afraid of what the Drangleic family might do to her and her familiars, What would Vendrick and Aldia do to her if they found out about this incident. However they weren't done yet as a familiar voice came.

"What is going on here!?" Count Mott said angrily as he came to out of his daze "When I find that peasant I'll..." Count Mott's voice fell silent as he saw his former friend on the ground dead. He already knew who did this as he glared at Blake.

"You peasant! You killed him! I shall have you executed for this! The conduct of the institutes pupils has fallen! I demand that old Osmond be informed of this! Pointing a sword of the palace is a serious crime of the highest degree! But not only that, You have also committed murder! And not just any murder, But the murder of a noble and member of the Drangleic royal family! Be prepared to face the royal families great wrath and punishment for this ultimate action!".

The group was in fear of this until another voice was heard, This one being female.

"That's enough of this!" The voice said as a rift opened as Nashandra, Vendrick, And Aldia came out of it standing by the group of teens as they looked up at Count Mott with their arms crossed. "You don't have to worry about the Drangleic family finding out! Because we're here now!" Nashandra said.

"Ah! Thank goodness" Count Mott said as he aimed his finger at Blake "This peasant has committed the greatest act against me! A member of the place and a major crime against the Drangleic family! He has murdered one of your own and should be killed for this!".

Nashandra just looked over at Arius body then at Blake as she then turned back to Mott.

"The charges will be dropped" she said shocking everyone. Count Mott was the most shocked at this. "B-but! He has committed a crime! A serious crime against your family! A royal family no less! H-he should be-".

"He is my apprentice, And I will take care of his punishment! After all we wouldn't want anyone to find out that the messenger of the place, Has been abusing his power to get young women to be his mistresses now would we? Because I'll do it!". Count Mott backed down, He wouldn't dare challenge the Drangleic royal family against this since it was true. But he was a tiny bit surprised that they knew about that.

"If anything we'll pay for the damages to your home and nothing more" Aldia said "As for Arius we'll send him back home. Come along kids". The group just looked at one another as they opened the rift as Vendrick got Arius body as they all left. Mott just stood their still in shock.

"His...apprentice...he...a peasant..." Mott said.

-back at school-

Aldia and Nashandra came back with the kids in toe, Nashandra then turned to them as she crossed her arms. "Now, This little incident never happened okay? The Drangleic royal family and unfortunately the royal family will both take care of this latter. For now got to sleep" she said. Everyone did as she asked until Nashandra stopped Blake, She looked over at Siesta.

"Go to Blake's room, You can sleep their tonight with him" Nashandra said as Siesta and Blake looked at each other blushing. Siesta then ran off to his room as Aldia and Nashandra looked at Blake.

"Nashandra explained to Vendrick and I about what Arius did" Aldia said "You did us a favor in killing him".

"But...won't this spark a problem with the Drangleic family?" Blake asked them. Nashandra just smiled at him "Don't worry" she said "I take it that not many people at Drangleic really cared for Arius to begin with. So you're fine. However, Did get his soul?". Blake then held his right hand open as he showed them the soul that was removed from Arius body. Aldia smiled at him.

"Good work Blake" Aldia said "Now, Do what I told you and use soul form". Blake nodded as he held out the soul, "Soul form!" He said as the soul then transformed into the lifehunt scythe that Arius used. Blake was surprised that it turned into it.

"So I got a new weapon" Blake said.

"Yes, And it is all yours" Nashandra said happily "Tomorrow morning I shall teach you how to handle a scythe since I'm a scythe user myself. But for now go and spend some time with your lover". Blake nodded as he made his scythe disappear as he then ran to see Siesta. Aldia smirked as he watched him go.

"The boys are growing up" he said.

"Oh I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet" Nashandra said happily.

-Blake's room-

Siesta was waiting patiently for Blake as she then heard his door open as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Siesta stood up as he removed the clothes that he had warn under the armor. The armor was ditched and his clothes were a bit torn up from the fight, But Siesta didn't mind, She actually found it attractive. The two held each other as they started lovingly into their eyes.

"Blake...I'm so glad that you're-" Siesta was silenced by Blake's lips, They felt soft, And a bit dry. But she didn't care as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Blake picked her up and placed her onto the bed. Tonight for them was going to be wild.

-Louise's room-

Louise was in her bed staring at the celling as she was in Eli's arms. She couldn't sleep a wink, Not with how everything just happened tonight. Not only did Nashandra show up, But she dropped all charges for Blake and claimed that he was her apprentice too. This was too much for her to try to understand.

'Something's up' Louise thought as she moved her head over at Eli who was fast asleep. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned as close as she could to his face, Ever so gently grazing her lips across his. "Eli...what do you and your brothers know that I don't?" She said in a low tone.

A/n: sorry for fucking up the ending guys! My bad! Hopefully I'll do better next chapter. Next I'll explain where Vendrick placed the body.

Spoilers: at their doorstep

See ya after I get off work today.


End file.
